Killer
by dear-ambellina
Summary: Theres a Kira in New York, and L and Raito head out to find him. Can Raito's ex girlfriend help, or will this new presence distract the detectives from their investigation? L/Oc Raito/Oc... rating might increase later on... RxR?
1. Chapter 1

"Ryuzaki, what are you saying?" The group of police officers stood around a computer monitor waiting for the infamous L to explain what they were seeing.

"This here," he said, "and these- the pattern doesn't fit Kira. He's never killed this many American criminals at once."

"Could it be the second Kira?" Matsuda piped up from behind the chair.

"It doesn't fit the second Kira either. First, besides the fact that they're all American, all of the criminals were fairly petty criminals from the area of New York City. And the second Kira only follows the first Kira's wishes, so it doesn't make much sense for them to be killing small time criminals on the other side of the world."

"Are you saying there's a third Kira? An American one?" Ryuzaki finished off his cup of tea and nodded.

"Precisely."

"So what are we going to do about it? Notify the American authorities?" the elder Yagami grumbled.

"I've already had Watari do so. Apparently this has been an ongoing problem for them for a while now, and they were about to come ask me- us for help anyway."

"But Ryuzaki, there's no way we can handle three Kiras! Especially if one of them is all the way in New York!" Raito finally spoke up from his seat a few feet away.

"I have an idea." The group turned and looked at him, Ryuzaki getting up and assuming his normal position on the couch next to Light.

"What is it. Raito?"

"Father, do you remember Hitomi?"

"Ooka-chan? What about her?" Before Raito could reply, Ryuzaki cut in.

"What does this Hitomi girl have to do with our investigation, Raito?"

"She was my girlfriend until her parents moved to the US two years back. We've kept in touch a little, and as luck would have it, I think she's going to a college somewhere in New York."

"And?" Ryuzaki asked.

"And she's just as brilliant as my son here. If not more so." Soichiro finished.

"Dad, honestly, you're making it sound as if I were a dimwit," Raito commented. His father waved him off, and the room fell silent as L thought, and after a few minutes, he spoke in a very careful voice.

"A contact near the third Kira is a good idea... of course I already suspect her to be Kira, being a friend of yours, Raito... I suppose that's the only solution..."

"Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked. Ryuzaki pulled his phone out and flipped it open, dialing quickly.

"Watari? Yes. Schedule a flight to New York immediately. Yes. For two. Right. Yes, that would be excellent. Make whatever arrangements are necessary. Right." He hung up then turned to the plate of donuts on the small table, picking one up and licking a bit of the icing off. "Raito, get in contact with this friend of yours and tell her we're coming to pay her a visit."

The sound of 'pretty handsome awkward' came incessantly from her jeans pocket until she pulled out the little black phone and flipped it open. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hitomi-chan? It's Raito."

"Raito-kun? It's been a while, how are you?" she paused. "Oh, gomen, did you want to use japanese?" The boy laughed.

"No, it's fine. I've improved my english since the last time we talked, believe it or not."

"Of course you did, you're always working hard at something. So... what's up?"

"Actually, Hitomi-chan, I need to ask you a favor. A friend and I are coming to New York for a bit, and-"

"Of course you can stay at my place, Raito-kun! You're a friend, you don't even need to ask!"

"Hitomi-chan... I only wanted to ask if you would pick us up from the airport... but we'd be honored to stay with you." She giggled and said,

"Oh. When are you coming in?" His voice faded for a minute, talking to someone else in the background, then returned.

"The day after tomorrow. We'll be getting in at eight pm." The line was silent for a minute, and she sighed,

"Gomen, Raito-kun, but I have to work that night. I can't pick you up... is it okay if I send a friend to get you guys?" He discussed this with the other person, then came back again.

"Sure, that's great."

"Great! Umm, I'll have Karen-chan come get you, she's kind of short, she's got really blond hair and wears a lot of really bright colors. And she kind of has this accent... she's from the south here. I'll tell her to keep an eye out for you at the terminal. She'll bring you up to my place and let you get settled in, and I'll be able to see you as soon as my shift is over."

"Right. Well, I have to go. I'll see you when we get there."

"I can hardly wait." He laughed again.

"Sayonara, Hitomi-chan."

"Ja-ne, Raito-kun." The both of them hung up, and Raito turned to the young man next to him.

"Well, Ryuzaki, it's all set. She asked us to stay with her, just like we thought she would. Her friend is picking us up and taking us to her home, you'll be able to meet Hitomi once she gets home from her job."

"Fine." He licked a little more of the icing off of the donut, leaving time for Soichiro to speak up again.

"What reason are the two of you going to give for being in New York?"

"He's right, Ryuzaki," Raito said. "It'll seem suspicious if we just show up and start asking about Kira." Between tiny licks of the sweet in his hand, L answered.

"I've already thought of that. Watari is making the arrangements for the immediate transfer of our student files to the same college your friend Ooka Hitomi attends. We'll be there as exchange students abroad from Japan."

"Good idea, Ryuzaki. Staying with Hitomi is only going to reinforce that thought. And living with her will give the three of us more time to work on the case." He paused and looked sideways at L, who was studying the donut intensely, biting his thumb as always. "I think you'll like her, Ryuzaki, the two of you have a lot in common. I never thought I'd see someone who ate as much junk food as her until I met you. Her place is sure to be stocked full of sweets for the two of you to share."

Raito was slightly disappointed when L didn't so much as glance in his direction, he'd been hoping to at least get the detective to have a reaction from the mention of a girl. He'd been doing so since his little move on Misa when she'd visited campus a few weeks back. But no matter what he did, Ryuzaki remained the stolid figure of commitment to the finding of Kira above all else.

"Excellent," L broke into Raito's thoughts. "I suspect that we have a seventy percent chance of finding the third Kira with your friend's help, Raito, if your father and you are correct about how perceptive she is. And if she's not Kira herself." No one said anything to this, and in the silence that filled the hotel suite, L bit into the donut he'd been picking at apprehensively for the past few minutes.

"Hey there, I'm Karen!" the cheery girl said, giving both Raito and L a hug that almost made them drop their bags. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I talkin' too fast? Hitomi told me y'all spoke english."

"Not at all," L said quietly. "Please continue, Karin-san."

"Ohh, honey, I'm flattered, but my name's not quite so exotic. Just Karen, okay? Don't worry about it though." They stepped out of the terminal and onto a sidewalk lined with taxis and cars waiting for people. Karen hailed one and the three of them piled in the back seat, Karen smushed happily between the two boys. As they pulled away, L spoke again.

"Please, tell me all that you know about Ooka-san."

"Well, let's see. She's the smartest girl I've ever met, and she's really popular and so cute I can hardly stand it! We've been best friends since she moved here from Japan a few years back, and she insists on working for her tuition and everything, she's such a hard worker... and-"

"How does she feel about criminal punishment?" Karen stopped and looked at L with her eyebrows raised.

"I- I really don't know, we've never really talked about it. I'm sure you can ask her yourself, since you two are staying with her."

"I'm sure we will," Raito cut in, trying to keep the conversation somewhat normal. "Karen, can you tell us what the college that the two of you attend is like? We're actually studying abroad here for a while, and I'd like to prepare for classes."

"Oh, honey, I'm afraid you were told wrong, it's almost spring break, we've only got like two days left of class. I guess you'll get a vacation to spend with Hitomi, and she'll tell y'all about school."

"You can't tell us?" L asked.

"Well, we're actually here, and as soon as I let you guys in, I've got to get going, I'm flying back home for break." The cab pulled to a stop and the three of them got out, Karen paying the driver then herding the boys into the building they'd stopped at. The peppy girl lead the way six floors up the staircase and unlocked a modest door at the end of the hallway, swinging it open and letting the other two go in ahead of her.

"Here we are!" She checked her watch and squealed, "Oh! I really have to go, I'm gonna be late! You two just amke yourselves comfortable, and Hitomi'll probably call in a while to check up on you!" She practically ran back down the hall and disappeared, and Raito closed the door, a slightly amused look on his face. When he turned back L had already taken up his normal position, sitting curled up on one end of the couch, and Raito sat down next to him.

"So, what do you suggest we start with, Ryuzaki? Search everything? Cameras?" L looked at his companion boredly.

"I don't see why we shouldn't go and get something to eat."

"Of course," Raito chuckled a little. "I meant with the investigation. We will want to clear Hitomi-chan as quickly as possible so that she can begin to help us, right?"

"Right. I'll tell you what. You can set up the cameras, and I will go get something to eat." L stood and crossed to the door, slipping his shoes back on reluctantly. "Shall I bring anything back for you?"

"No, I'll be fine, Ryuzaki. Enjoy yourself." And with that, L was gone, and Raito opened one of the suitcases, setting quickly to work with placing the cameras to view their host.

With a heavy sigh, Hitomi ducked through the back door of the seedy building, nodding to the security guard on her way. She slipped down a crowded hallway and into a small room where a few other girls sat at mirrored vanities. They greeted her as she took her coat off and sat down, setting her bag on the table next to her and turning to change her clothes. When she sat back before the mirror she stared at her reflection for a few seconds as if judging herself in the mirror. iTying her hair up into pigtails, brushing her dark hair until it was smoothed out again.

"Hitomi, come on!" A blonde shouted around the corner. "Apparently you've got another personal customer lined up." She sighed again and stood, following the blonde to the main room of the bar. "He's up in the VIPsection, wants it private or whatever."

"All right. I'll be back in a minute, Beth." She climbed the few steps and peeked around the wall into the private area, where a a man with close cropped brown hair sat waiting with a beer in one hand. He caught sight of her immediately and said happily,

"Are you the schoolgirl?" She nodded and stepped into view, letting him see the uniform she'd used before moving to the United States. "And I suppose you don't even speak no english, huh?" She shook her head so the pigtails would move, putting a cute expression on.

"Not much. I still try to learn." His grin grew even wider, and she crossed near him, bending over at the table with the separate sound system hooked up. The noise from outside was muffled here, and after he'd finished his pleased laugh at the peek of her butt past the shortened skirt, she looked back over her shoulder and asked,

"You know what song you want?"

"Fuck, I don't care, honey. Surprise me." Hitomi pushed a button on the stereo and began the boring job that she'd put up with all night to earn a bit more of her tuition.

Four hours later, a short shift for her, Hitomi was back in her jeans and baggy black sweatshirt, hailing a cab outside the club. Once she was slouched in the back seat, she pulled a notebook from her bag and began to write, passing the time on the way home. About halfway there, she got her cell phone out as well, dialing her house's number. After a short conversation, she hung up and stowed both phone and notebook, stopping the cabbie and climbing the stairs to her apartment.

"Raito-kun? Are you here?" Hitomi called, sneaking around the door of the mostly darkened apartment.

"He's already fallen asleep," an increasingly familiar voice said. She laid eyes on the man for the first time without him so much as glancing up at her, his gaze glued to the screen of the computer resting in front of him on the coffee table. He was wearing baggy jeans and a plain white shirt, his black hair somewhat messy, and the screen casting his pale face and dark circled eyes with a ghostly glow.

"Oh, sorry," was about all she could manage, almost unable to tear her gaze from him. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen more strikingly handsome men before, even in her home, but something about his presense in the room made her want to stare, want to sit down and talk to him or something. She finally did look away when he looked up at her.

"Hitomi-chan. Is something wrong, your cheeks are flushed." His tone was generally uninterested, but when he spoke, her face felt even redder and hotter and she somehow felt ashamed at having been at a less than respectable place that evening.

"No, I'm fine, just tired. Long day at work."

"Of course. You should probably go to bed." She walked toward her room, glimpsing Raito's sleping form on the couch, clutching one of the pillows and covered with his own jacket. Grabbing the two extras from the small hallway closet, she returned and covered Raito up, holding the other one out to L.

"You should too, it's probably been a long day flying out here from Japan." He took the blanket but set it on the arm of the chair, turning back to the computer. "I do have a fold out couch in the other room, if you want. I'd have told you both earlier if Raito-kun hadn't fallen asleep so early. I'll get it out for you if you want." He didn't say anything, so Hitomi turned and stepped into the kitchen, getting a glass of water from the sink and taking a drink.

"It's Ryuzaki, right?"

"Yes."

"So what are you two going to do tomorrow, Ryuzaki-kun? Since I have class and work? The two of you going to hang out here all day, or go sightseeing?"

"Actually, we're going with you. We're enrolled in classes as students abroad."

"Really? How come Raito-kun didn't tell me-"

"Because it's just a cover. We're really here investigating the Kira case. I assume you've heard of Kira. We believe there is more than one Kira, and that one of these killers is in the New York area. Raito-kun and I are here to stop him. This is, of course, all a secret investigation."

"Th- then why are you telling me so much about it?"

"Because Raito-kun and Yagami-san seem to think that you'll prove a quite useful ally in the investigation. And of course, because I suspect both you, Hitomi-chan, and Raito-kun to be Kira." Without so much as a slight change in his voice, he finished,

"Like I said, you should go to bed now. You won't have your full reasoning ability if you're tired." She hardly kept a hold on her glass when he told her this, and she was glad that his back was to her so her reaction wasn't seen.

"You're right, Ryuzaki-kun, I'm exhausted. I hope you sleep all right out here... you're sure you don't want the pull out?"

"I'm sure, Hitomi-chan. Sleep well."

"You too." She put the glass down by the sink and headed back toward her room when his voice stopped her again.

"You didn't say anything about me suspecting you and Raito-kun... That leads me to believe that either you are Kira, or that you know Raito-kun is." Seeing his game in this, trying to provoke her, she turned back and stopped next to his chair, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"What about the possibility that I'm not, and I have no idea about Raito-kun? And in the short time I've talked to you I've already decided that there's nothing I could say to convince you?" In the glow of the computer, he smiled a little, clearly pleased she'd seen this.

"Well, there is that. But I'll need proof before I can say that you're not Kira."

"Of course." Hitomi smiled as well. "I'll leave you to your work, Ryusaki-kun, I'm going to bed. Try to get some sleep though, we do have class at eight in the morning." She stood and watched him for a few more seconds, and he murmured past the sucker in his mouth,

"Are you going to change your clothes?"

"Well, yeah, I'm not going to sleep in jeans. Why, is that suspicious?"

"There are cameras in your bedroom. All over the apartment, actually. I have to surveill you for a few days to see if you do anything while I'm not in the room."

"Are you telling me that every move we make is being watched?"

"Does that worry you?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"How do you suggest I bathe and change clothes, Ryuzaki-kun? I'm afraid I don't know you well enough for you to see me naked."

"I could have Raito-kun watch the videos with me, if that makes you feel better. Since the two of you used to be so close."

"No, it doesn't make it better! It's just two of you ogling me while I'm not around!" He pulled the sucker from his mouth with two fingers and looked at her, eyes roaming from head to toe before meeting her eyes again.

"Who said anything about ogling? This is strictly business, Some luxuries must be sacrificed for the capture of Kira. You understand, right, Hitomi-chan?"

"Then you're watching Raito like this too?"

"He doesn't leave my sight for a moment. If we're not together, I have him on camera."

"And who's watching you? Suppose you were Kira." A slightly amused light played through his dark eyes.

"And if I was, why would I be concerning myself with innocent students like Hitomi-chan and Raito-kun?"

"You yourself said that you heard of how bright we were. If I were Kira, I would be concerned about those who might come to threaten my mission. So you're getting close to us so you can kill us off."

"If I was Kira, I might have already done so, I know enough to have. I do see what you're getting at, though, Hitomi-chan. Would you like to watch the tapes as well, to make sure I'm not killing people in the shower?" Even in the dark he could see the faint blush that stained her cheeks as she broke eye contact with him, and he felt a strange thrill from causing such a reaction in her. She stood and sighed heavily,

"I suppose that accusing you of being Kira doesn't makes me any less suspicious in your eyes, does it?"

"You're starting to catch on, Hitomi-chan." He looked back at the computer, and she shook her head. She disappeared for a minute then came back with a pair of shorts and an oversized t shirt in her hand. She stopped at the far end of the coffee table directly across from L and lifted one foot behind her, pulling her socks off and setting them down. When she undid the button and zipper of her jeans, L looked up and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm changing. I wouldn't want you to miss anything over the video feed." She sounded angry, and this time L broke eye contact as she pulled them off then lifted her shirt over her head and picked up the pajamas. When she was dressed again she took the old clothes and headed to her room again, calling from the hallway,

"Good night, Ryuzaki-kun." He didn't reply until long after she;d gone into her room and shut the door, and then only in a muffled voice past the thumb that had taken the sucker's place as he watched her climb under the covers and lay down.

"Hitomi-chan... I'm sure that means something..."


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing she did when she woke up was grope angrily for the alarm clock, knocking it off of the nightstand and into silence. When she finally sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, the night before came back to her, and she was filled with fresh anger. How dare Ryuzaki come into her home and act this way, he hardly knew her! She shuffled into the kitchen to see Ryuzaki and Raito sitting in the same spots they'd been in, talking in low voices over cups of tea. Raito spotted her coming first and stood, greeting her.

"Good morning, Hitomi-chan. Sorry I fell asleep last night, I was exhausted." Still grumpy, she muttered,

"I'm sure putting hidden cameras all over my house can do that to you." Raito was surprised, she could read it on his face though he had no reaction, and he turned back to the table and said,

"Do you want some tea? Ryuzaki-kun made it." She glared at the dark haired man and said stiffly,

"No thanks. I'll get some coffee on the way to school."

"Oh, that's right, we're going to class with you today." Raito pulled a suitcase from the corner and started pulling fresh clothes from it. "I'll get dressed in the other room." Hitomi sat on the couch and avoided L's gaze as the two sat quietly.

"Hitomi-chan. Raito-kun is on the cameras."

"And?" He spun the laptop toward her, revealing a window that displayed four different angles of Raito pulling his shirt up over his head and dropping it to the floor, then moving to his belt buckle and...

Ryuzaki spun the computer back away from her and closed it, keeping his intense gaze on her. This time she was determined not to lose this battle of wills to him, and they stared for a few moments before he shocked her by breaking the silence and speaking.

"Your parents were right when they named you." She blinked at him a couple of times.

"What?"

"Hitomi. It translates roughly to the pupil of the eye, in english. Meaning that your parents thought your eyes were your best feature. They were right." A smile snuck onto her lips.

"Ryuzaki-kun... are you complimenting me?"

"No, I was merely making an observation." She stood and crossed toward kitchen, running her hand along the arms and the back of his chair as she walked past him. His eyes followed her until he would've had to turn to see her, and she stopped behind his chair, leaning close so she could speak quietly in his ear.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki-kun. It was nice of you to say that... But the next time you want to make up for being an ass to a girl, just apologizing works." She was leaning against the chair with one of her hands on each arm to support her, and he suddenly grabbed one of her wrists, pulling her foward enough to make her lose her balance and fall into him. He felt his face flush a tiny bit when her chest smash against his back and she gave a small cry of surprise, and her cheeks reddened a little when she realized she'd taken her bra off before bed the night before, and how she was bent over the back of this chair into Ryuzaki, and he wasn't letting go of her.

"Don't tell me you guys seriously aren't getting along, it's too quiet out there!" Raito's voice called as he came back down the hallway. L instantly let go of Hitomi and she stood, pushing herself up from the back of the chair. He came around the corner and stopped, looking at the pair suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Hitomi said a bit too quickly. "Ryuzaki-kun was just-"

"There's no sense in lying, Hitomi-chan," L interrupted. "Hitomi-chan was peeking at Raito-kun changing his clothes." Raito looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and she blushed fursiously turning away.

"I was not!" But her voice was choked with embarasment, and both of the men could hardly hear it. L shot Raito a look as if saying 'told you' and Raito shook his head.

"Anyway, Hitomi-chan, since you have to get dressed, Ryuzaki-kun and I could block the video feed for a minute." She turned back toward them, blushing anew.

"You what?" She pointed at Ryuzaki. "And you! You had me-" She was cut off when L said calmly,

"The feed is interrupted in your room for two minutes. After that it will come back on, so you might want to hurry." Hitomi shut her mouth and practically ran to her room, throwing on clothes as fast as she could. When she came back out Raito looked up from his spot and smiled at her, giving her an appraising look. She felt slghtly uncomfortable under his scrutiny, and turned away, looking at the clock.

"Well, we still have a while until class starts... do you guys want to go for breakfast?"

"You were right about this restaurant, Hitomi-chan," Raito sighed, leaning back against the seat. She smiled briefly and went back to her plate, shoveling in another bite of heavily powdered french toast. The combination of the sugar and syrup almost enough to hide the actual toast itself. But Hitomi and L seemed perfectly in love with the dish, eating as if they'd been starved for years. When she finally finished the waitress came by to take her plate, and asked if there was anything else they needed.

"... A piece of cake," they said almost in unison. "The kind with all the icing, and those strawberries on top," Hitomi finished.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you guys, we only have one piece of that left, our baker hasn't come in for the day yet. You want me to bring two forks and let you share it?" L had gotten a determined look and stared at her, but Hitomi flashed a brilliant smile at he waitress and said,

"Yes, of course. That would be lovely."

"Coming right up." Once the older woman was gone, the younger turned on the detective.

"Listen here you," she said in a low voice that surprised both of the boys. "You may be my guest, and you may be some famous detective investigating me or whatever, but that cake is mine."

"Can I interpret this as some kind of threat, Hitomi-chan?"

"Interpret it as whatever you like, Ryuzaki-kun, but I will have my cake." As if on cue, the woman came back and set down the plate and two forks next to it. L was much faster than she'd expected, but Hitomi was no sucker. They both seized the plate at once, glaring at each other as it sat between them. Raito sighed heavily and grabbed the plate, pulling it in front of himself. The others' mouths fell open in shock, and Raito took one of the forks, cutting the cake in half then setting it back.

"There, now you both have half. Okay?" They nodded like scolded children, and Raito muttered under his breath, "Maybe they're too alike..." The problem seemed solved, but when the cake was gone, the issue of who would get the strawberry arose.

"Well it was on my half, so logic goes to say that it's mine."

"Logic would say that we at least have to split it, like the cake."

"Well, Hitomi-chan, that's a good theory, but Raito split the cake, and so he obviously decided to give it to me."

"Don't play that game, Ryuzaki-kun! Because I could always play one of my own..."

"And what would that be?"

"...Be nice to me because I'm a girl..." At this, Raito almost burst into laughter, muffling the sound with a hand. This was enough to make L look over at him for a seond, and Hitomi tok her chance and forked the strawberry.

"Why, thank you Raito-kun, for that excellent distraction!" she said gleefully, holding the fork up in front of her.

"Don't even think about it..." L warned her.

"Think about what, Ryuzaki-kun?" The fork inched nearer her open mouth.

"I'm warning you, Hitomi-chan..." She smiled impishly.

"I'm so scared..." In the blink of an eye, L lunged over the table in an attempt to grav the fork from her, but she jerked back, pulling it out of his reach just in time. He did get a grasp on her wrist, and as he slowly pulled her arm back toward him, she was surprised by his strength. His eyes didn't leave hers for a second as the battle of wills progressed, and Raito watched in mixed awe and dismay at the tension and hint of chemistry between the two. L won out in the end, forcing her hand to guide the fork into his waiting mouth and taking the strawberry. Once it was done, he let go of her and sat back, looking rather pleased with himself. Hitomi, on the other hand, stared in almost disbelief at him, filled with mixed emotions about what had just occured. Suddenly one of these voices in her head said,

"... Can't believe he grabbed us like that... so forceful...that was the hottest thing we've seen in a long time..." and all of the other, more reasonable parts of Hitomi shouted back, "Shut up! It was not!"

"Hitomi-chan, what are you talking about? No one said anything..." Raito said, looking at her.

"I- said that... out loud?" L and Raito nodded, and Hitomi's face went red once again. "Heh... I'm just gonna go to the bathroom for a minute." She got up and sped to the little hallway that held the bathrooms and a few pay phones, leaning against the wall with a heavy sigh. Her embarasment was just starting to fade when Raito came around the corner and asked gently,

"Hitomi-chan... daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu dayo..." Raito switched to english, figuring it would be easier for her.

"Are you sure? You and Ryuzaki-kun have been acting weird."

"It's nothing, Raito-kun. He just... he's so stubborn! How do you put up with him?"

"So you noticed." He laughed. "Look, Ryuzaki-kun is kind of strange, but he's a good person. And he's dedicated to catching Kira and stopping his crimes. You two are just a lot alike, Hitomi-chan..."

"What are you saying, Raito-kun?"

"Don't think I've forgotten how stubborn you were when we were going out." She looked up and saw that he was smiling, and smiled back. But her smile faltered suddenly and her gaze hardened, confusing him. Then she swiftly jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in hugging him. At first he didn't know what to do, but after a few seconds, she spoke softly in his ear.

"Good. He doesn't have a mic on you."

"Hitomi-chan?" She let go and stepped back, looking at him seriously.

"Raito-kun, I know who you are."

"... Of course you do."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. I can tell by the look on your face, Kira." Raito was a good actor, that was sure when he smiled and said,

"Did Ryuzaki-kun talk you into this? Trying to get me to admit I'm Kira or something? Because I told him a million times, I'm not-"

"I can't see your lifespan, Raito." This simple sentence stopped him cold, but after a few seconds a vaguely sinister grin came over him.

"What are the chances that it'd be you, Hitomi-chan? Of all the people in New York."

"One in a few million."

"And you have the eyes?"

"I'm assuming you don't, then?"

"No."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What's your game in this, Raito-kun? All the criminals?"

"I'm making the world a better-"

"- place, I know. But Raito-kun, that's not it. I know you, there's something else behind it, something in it for you. Right?" He grinned again.

"You were always a little too smart, Hitomi-chan."

"So what is it then? A God complex? You plan on ruling a new world order if no one stops you?"

"When- no one stops me."

"Of course. And you're hanging around with him because..."

"He's closest to finding out who I am, and I will kill him before he does."

"I see." She stopped and looked past him. "We'd better get back, or he might get suspicious of us."

"Right." She brushed past him and started back, but he grabbed her arm, a bit more forcefully than he needed to. "We'll talk more about this later."

A/N: sorry this one's shorter than the first chap. but i'm failing half of my classes, and i'm behind in the others, so updates may be spread out, or shorter for a while. gomen nasai... TT anyway, please be kind and review? and of course, i hope you enjoyed it 


	3. Chapter 3

"What took so long. I was starting to suspect you were planning something behind my back," L said tonelessly when the pair returned. Hitomi grabbed her purse and waited for the others to walk ahead of her before they left, crossing the street and going down a block to the building her first class was in. When they entered the classroom a few others were already there, and the three took seats in the back. Hitomi sat in between Raito and L, and they began to wait quietly for the professor.

About a half an hour into the lecture on american history, as she doodled in her notebook, a pale, slender hand crept over onto her desk and scribbled something on the corner of the page. She waited for the hand to retreat, then read the little note.

"Looks like I won, Hitomi-chan." followed by a small smiley face. Hitomi's lips curled in a hint of a smirk, and she leaned over, whispering to L,

"You won this round, Ryuzaki-kun, but trust me, next time, I'm taking you down." He tried to hide a faint smile as well, continually surprised by how bold this girl was, how tricky her mind was to figure out.

"Take me... down?" He bit his thumb and paused for a second as if in thought. "Now, is that a refrence to killing me, or something vaguely sadistic of you?"

"Sadistic? I can't beleive you would suggest-"

"I can't either. I mean it's obvious to me you'd have less than a five percent chance of dominating me in anything, Hitomi-chan."

"Only five percent? Well I must say, I think you're underestimating me."

"Or you're overestimating yourself. It happens quite a lot with people, but like I was saying, there's almost no way I'd be taken advantage of by you, Hitomi-chan. It just doesn't make sense."

"Ryuzaki-kun! You pervert!" she said, her voice a little louder than she'd planned it. Half the class turned and looked at the source of the outburst, and the professor called from the front,

"Miss... Ooka, do you have something to add to my last statement?"

"Um... no?"

"Then do try to keep your voice to a dull roar."

"Okay. I'm sorry." The rest of class went on uninterrupted, and once they had left the classroom, Raito asked,

"So what was that about?"

"Hitomi-chan was just-" This tine she didn't let him make a fool of her.

"Ryuzaki-kun made a shameless refrence to S&M between himself and me."

"S&M?" Hitomi sighed.

"Please don't tell me that Japan's number one student Yagami Raito doesn't understand... becasue I'm NOT explaining it to you!" L leaned forward to make eye contact with Raito around the girl and said blandly,

"It stands for sadomasochism." Hitomi fought back a blush, and Raito feigned believeable shock.

"Ryuzaki-kun, you can't talk like that to a girl! Do you have any idea how innapropriate that is?"

"Hitomi-chan alluded to it first. I just told her that there was virtually no chance that she could ever dominate me. Because I'm stronger than her."

"Ryuzaki-kun... that's still a bit perverted of you." Raito smiled at the other male and said, "Should I tell Matsuda-san that he's not the only hentai anymore?"

"Don't associate me with that fool, Raito-kun. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me when it comes to women."

"Raito, Ryuzaki-kun! Could we please change the subject now?" Hitomi squealed, her face redder than a stop light. Raito nodded a little sheepishly, and L only let the corners of his lips come up in the slightest hint of a smile.

Not much work was done during the remainder of the week, in any sense. Raito and L spent most of their time keeping watch over Hitomi's actions, and she had called the week off of her jobs. This lead to a lot of sightseeing and trying New York restaurants (bakeries and the like).

After a fairly one sided shouting match between Hitomi and L, the detective removed the camera from inside of the shower, having to suffice with the other two in the small bathroom. He still had a clear silhouette of anything that happened on the other side of the shower's glass door, but he was sorely disappointed at his loss of 'complete proof' against Hitomi. But eventually the week was over, and Raito agreed to spend the time taking the cameras down while L breifed her on the finer points of their case. When he finished she asked,

"So, what do you suppose the probablity is that I'm Kira?" Raito shook his head. The other two had finally started getting along, and there Hitomi went bringing up such a volatile subject between them.

"A little less than one percent. Hitomi-chan and Raito-kun have the same chance of it now." Surprisingly, she didn't argue it, apparently satisfied that she was at least at the same level as Raito. Hitomi suddenly stood ad strolled to the kitchen.

"Who wants cake?" L left no time for thought.

"That... would be excellent. But shouldn't we all be concentrating on the case?"

"I will. Doing things helps me think. I guarantee I'll have something by the time we're eating." When the cake came out of the oven, Raito had moved to the back of the apartment, and L had migrated to the opposite side of the counter Hitomi was at. He stood with as much of a slouch as he sat, hands shoved in his pockets, but now with an unusual look of interest on his face. She grinned to herself and spread the icing slowly, realizing her chance to finally tease Ryuzaki for once.

"Hmm... it's still missing something. What do you think, Ryuzaki-kun?"

"Strawberries..." he murmured almost as if mezmerized by the confection.

"Oh! Right!" She went to the fridge and got out a container of the fruits and a knife before returning to the counter. When she did, L had the icing container in his hand, the other inside it to clean out the sugary substance.

"Hey! I didn't say you could have that, Ryuzaki-kun!" He licked his index finger, then smiled faintly, challenging her.

"You- didn't say I couldn't."

"But-" She stopped as he did, eyes narrowing as L glanced into the container and then back up at her.

"There's not much left."

"Then give it to me!" He backed away from te counter and she darted around it, chasing him into the living room with a playful smile on her face. He stopped between the coffee table and the couch, her on the other side of the low table.

"Ryuzaki-kun!" she whined, pouting. He stuck his hand into the container again, a shadow of a smile on his lips.

"It seems we're at somewhat of a stalemate." She shook her head and in an instant went for him, half climbing, half leaping over the table. Surprisingly he let go of the icing when she grabbed the container, slipping away from her. She looked up and saw that he'd taken the icing anyway, leaving her the empty container, and scowled at him. Hitomi launched herself at him and tackled him to the ground, and a voice in the back of L's head protested that he hadn't even put up a fight, but he ignored it, trying to kep the icing on his finger away from her.

To his surprise this time, she grabbed his hand and forced it to her, then stuck his finger in her mouth. At firt she seemed uterly blissful at the victory, and L could do no more than simply stare. When Hitomi noticed this, it seemed the whole situation dawned upon her, and that ever- distracting blush painted her cheeks, sending an increasingly familiar thrill through him. And then the voice came back, suggesting things that almost made him blush.

'Come on,' he told himself, 'you're a genius, a highly respected detective! Control yourself!' A moment passed. 'That's right. Complete self contro- wha...' She was no longer looking at him, but her eyes had not been what caught his attention this time. It had been her determination to get all of the icing, running her tongue along the length of his finger, then circling around it.

'C- control...' he reminded himself.

'But look at her... there's a more than fifty percent probability that she wants you...'

'And there's about a twenty five percent chance she's got no clue how undoubtedly sexual this is. And a twenty three percent chance she's simply being a tease like that Misa Misa.'

'... and the last two percent?'

'Never mind those... control... c-complete control...' He tried again to block out the other voice as she slowly pulled his finger from her mouth, her tongue still trailing along it as it went. But as she pushed herself off of him and sat back on her knees, letting him get up as well, it asked a final, somewhat sobering question.

'I wonder if Hitomi-chan and Raito-kun did anything like that...'

"What are you two doing on the floor?" Raito asked, reentering the room as if on cue. For once Hitomi was completely speechless in the face of the questioning.

"Hitomi-chan was helping me look for the television remote. I wanted to check the news again for updates on Kira." Raito dumped his load of cameras and cables into their bag, then pointed at the couch.

"It's right there." Hitomi flew to her feet and said,

"You're right! How stupid of us not to notice. Thanks, Raito-kun." He sighed.

"Look, both of you. I know something is going on here. And I can't help but feel a little protective of you Hitomi-chan. We've been friends for a long time. I'd like to have a serious talk with you about this."

"Well, I uh... have to go back to work tonight. If you want to come meet me afterward, we can talk on the way back here." She glanced over at the detective. "If that's okay with Ryuzaki-kun for us to be alone together without raising suspicion."

"I'd much rather Raito-kun escort you back home than have you walk alone anyway. But perhaps we can get something to eat after?" She smiled.

"I've got a better idea. I'm going to take you guys out, okay? you're going to love it!" The two men looked at each other skeptically for a moment, then L changed the subject.

"How about a piece of that cake?"

"You're right, I almost forgot! I'll finish it up... if Ryuzaki-kun will make some of his delicious tea to go with it." Determined to have cake, L wordlessly headed to the kitchen and got to work. After she finished the cake, Hitomi looked at the clock and jumped up.

"Kuso! I didn't realize it was already so late! I really have to go! Can I trust you guys to clean up... and leave some cake for me?" She looked at L with her last remark, and he stared back, the corners of his mouth twitching in his normal almost smile. As she ran to her room shoved a few things in her big bag, she caught herself thinking about that almost smile, and how almost cute it was.

'Oh, who am I kidding, it was amazing!' she thought, then froze, shaking her head in disbeleif of her own mind. Hitomi grabbed the first cab she could get and told the driver her destination, arriveing a bit later than usual, and hurrying inside.

"Hitomi, you're so late tonight! We were starting to think you werent going to make it!" She dropped her bag and started pulling off her normal clothes, joking as she did.

"And miss a night of good money? Never!" She paused and looked over at the few outfits she had kept at the bar. "So, what is it tonight?"

"Amy's already gone out as a nurse, so we've got..." she looked over her outfits hanging up nearby, "Maids?" Hitomi nodded and the two girls changed, waiting for the stage to clear before heading out for their own dance. As usual, a few hours passed, and Hitomi was just coming back into the dressing room when she saw the clock.

"Kuso! Beth, I have to go, I'm meeting someone, and he's probably wating for me already!" The other girl smiled mischeviously.

"Ooh, another boyfriend, Hitomi? I swear, I'll never know how a girl who's as busy as you are finds the time to date all the best looking guys in the city!" Hitomi laughed and replied,

"I'm not dating this one, Beth. He's an old friend of mine from Japan who's visiting with one of his friends. The three of us are going out tonight, and he wanted to pick me up from work. That's all."

"But you used to date, right? Is this the ever-mysterious Lighto that you're always talking about?"

"Well, yes, and we did for a while back in high school, but it was nothing serious. And we're just friends now."

"Does he know you work here?" Hitomi pulled her shirt back over her head and checked herself over in the mirror, smoothing down her hair. She grabbed her bag and slug it over her shoulder, heading for the door.

"Of course not. I really have to go, see you later, Beth."

"Later, Hitomi."

A/N: so here it is! chapter 3, as quickly as I could! schools almost over for the year, so soon i'll be writing and updating more... L: hooray. -- see how happy L is? anyway, i wanted to mention that kuso is roughly translated to shit, like when you screw up and swear to yourself 'oh, shit'. COMING UP: Raito and Hitomi's friendly little talk about deathnotes and such, some flirting possibly, and maybe even a hint as to what poor Misa Misa's up to without her Raito-kun! review!


	4. Chapter 4

Once she was out on the street, Hitomi hurried down a block and a half to the corner where she'd told Raito to meet her. He was waiting there already, watching the traffic calmly until she let out a shout to get his attention.

"Raito-kun! I'm so sorry I made you wait!" She joined him at the corner and they waited for the walk signal to change.

"Not at all, Hitomi-chan. I just got here a few minutes ago." The light changed and they started to walk, and as quickly as that, Raito's demeanor had changed again.

"I saw where you worked tonight, Hitomi-chan. Aren't your parents ashamed to have a stripper for a daughter? Or do they even know?" She didn't look at him, but kept her eyes trained ahead of them as they walked at a leisurely pace.

"I'm surprised you didn't find this one out, Raito-kun, but my parents aren't really in any position to be looking out for me any more. Right after I graduated from high school, someone broke into our house, and my father ended up shooting him him. It was self defense, but the court didn't see it that way and he was put in jail. Being the fanatic that mother was, she was so ashamed of the dishonor that a week after father was taken away she tried to commit suicide. They put her in an institution... for however long it takes her to recover. And about three months ago, father died in prison. Kira killed him. I was sure you and Ryuzaki-kun would've found that out. But maybe he withheld this from you since he suspects you?"

"I didn't even think about that, connect the names. We hadn't talked in so long..."

"Don't apologize, Raito. The criminal in it did die after all, right?" Raito was surprised by Hitomi's indifference to the whole thing, but he kept his mind focused on why he'd wanted to talk to her.

"How long have you had the notebook?"

"Almost a year. I probably got it before you got yours, didn't I? Only I just started using it recently, you'll know about when based on the data the Japanese police and the FBI supplied."

"Why'd you wait so long to use it?"

"I didn't really believe it for a while, thought maybe it was some crap a kid dropped. One of those little memorabilia things from some morbid anime or something. But when Kira and the second Kira started getting rid of criminals, I knew that the death note was the only reasonable method. And then I had to try it."

"So then you agree with me?"

"No. I agree with the thought that people who have killed others or caused death like that burglar did to my family should pay with their lives. But I don't even nearly think of myself or you to be a God. And in the end, you did kill my father, Raito." Now she did stop, and looked up into his eyes, the evening lights of the city casting patterns of light and shadow across her face. "But it's eye for an eye out there, right?"

At that moment, Raito was virtually awestruck. Misa may have had her cute and even scarily vicious moments, but Hitomi was a thousand times more clever, and never had he seen someone so terrifyingly beautiful. He decided then that he would have to do one of two things: either make her as committed to him as Misa, or get rid of her in the same stroke as he planned on killing L. But before that, or even before they went back to Japan to rejoin the main task force, as L had planned, Raito would have her.

Hitomi turned away from him and started walking, resuming the pace they'd had before, and she was a few steps ahead before Raito moved to catch up with her. She shifted her bag higher up on her shoulder, then as they stopped to wait for another crossing signal, asked him,

"So when did you plan on asking me for his name?" He waited until they were moving agains, then murmured,

"What's his name?" He almost jumped, startled when she laughed aloud.

"For heaven's sakes, Raito-kun, I'm not going to tell you!"

"What?!" He could barely see it from the small bit of her eye he could see from the side, but there was a look of amusement present in her determined stare. The girl had a whole different side from the girl he'd known in school, she had a cunning side Raito dare say rivaled his own.

"Now Raito, you can't keep playing the innocent young man card if you can't hide your more devious emotions well enough. I said I wasn't telling you L's real name, and you'd have to do a lot of convincing to get me to. Convincing I don't think you're capable of." A few people passed them on the street, eyeing the couple strangley for walking in such a deserted neighborhood away from the area where all the clubs were. Hitomi entwined her fingers with Raito's and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked, looking absolutely blissful to the passersby while continuing to talk to Raito in a rather sinister voice.

"You don't think I saw that look on your face? The moment I said I wasn't on your side in this, you decided that you'd have to get rid of me some way or another, didn't you? His name is all you need, and once I give it to you, I can't expect to live much longer than him, can I?" Now Raito laughed, a chuckle that threatened to spill a cold shiver down Hitomi's spine.

"Hitomi-chan, you're absolutely Machiavellian! I can't believe you!"

"Machia..." she started, then shook her head. "Raito-kun... no one talks like that." Now she spoke in a mock- cute voice, "And I don't really have to be that clever. I've known you for so long I can read you like a book." Her comment restored some of Raito's dislike for this side of her, but he didn't have time to say anything else. As they finally neared Hitomi's apartment building, they could already see a slouched figure standing on the sidewalk, shuffling his feet uncomfortably in his shoes.

"Did the two of you have a pleasant talk?" L looked more somber than normal, and after a second she realized she was still holding on to Raito. Quickly letting go, she nodded.

"Why're you waiting out here? We would've come up to get you."

"I can be a very impatient man." Hitomi was a little unnerved by the tone of his voice and the look he gave her when he said this, but she moved on.

"Let me just drop my bag off upstairs and change real quick, then we can go, okay?" Neither man said anything, so she ran up the six fights of stairs and into her room, throwing off her clothes and grabbing a new outfit and rushing back down once she'd changed.

He could see her once she was about halfway down the last set of stairs, a pair of metallic mary janes with orange tights coming out of them. When she finally fully appeared, L realized there was a whole different realm of cute beyond the borderline gothic lolita Misa-chan played at. She had on what looked like three different layers of clothes, a gray skirt that stopped just above the knee with a shorter white dress over top. This dress had short sleeves that showed through the top layer, a black and white striped sleeveless dress with little ruffles along the bottom and the design of an orange and yellow mushrrom slightly off center. Her hair was let down from its usual ponytail, falling even with her...ahem... chest, and a black ribbon was tied in it like a headband.

She stepped back out into the cooled night air and noticed immediately that both of them were staring. Looking down and trying not to feel self-conscious under the scrutinizing gazes of Raito and L, Hitomi spoke in a voice that was far smaller than she'd meant to use.

"So.. let's go, ne?" She mentally smacked herself for letting herself slip into japanese so easily.

"Lead the way, Hitomi-chan," Raito replied, a barely visible smirk on his face. Still uncomfortable with the atmosphere between the trio, Hitomi stepped off the curb and hailed the first cab she could get, sliding in and giving the driver their destination and waiting for the other two to join her. L and Raito seemed to be fairly uncomfortable sitting next toeach other, but L quickly ignored him and spoke to Hitomi instead.

"How was work, Hitomi-chan?"

"It was uh, you know, boring... same old song and dance..."

"You were dancing?" Her heart skipped a beat and she nearly lost her composure, but realized that he'd obviously misunderstood her.

"Sou nee, it's an expression. It means the same thing all the time. Nothing new or anything."

"Oh." He seemed on the verge of asking another question, and both Hitomi and Raito knew what it would be. Raito could hardly keep himself from smiling and Hitomi could hardly keep herself from opening the cab door and bailing into the street. But L seemed distracted for a moment, simply looking over at the girl as if he'd completely lost his train of thought.

"So, where are we going?" He finally asked. Hitomi looked up at him and smiled, completely relieved.

"This little club that Karen showed me last semester. We can eat and hang out there for a while, and then there's this great little karaoke place a block down that's run by this adorable couple from back home." If it was possible, L's face went even paler than normal.

"Dancing... and singing? In public?"

* * *

A/N: sorry for the extended absence. Some serious issues going down, and I haven't had time to write much at all. But here we go. ANd more is on the way after some editing. review, even if you're going to yell at me for taking so long


	5. Chapter 5

The cab stopped and Hitomi stepped out onto the sidewalk, leaning back in and saying sweetly,

"Raito-kun... could you be a huge sweetheart and pay the man for me?" Without waiting for a reply, she stepped back again and grabbed L by the wrist as soon as he was on his feet. "Come on, Ryuzaki-kun, it'll be fun! You just need to loosen up a little."

The club really was small. There was no line of people waiting, and once the trio passed the door, they were immediately thrust into the crowd of sweating, dancing people. Hitomi pushed through to get to an empty table on the far side of the room with surprising strength considering her size. She sat and motioned for L and Raito to join her, smiling faintly as a waitress approached them.

"Can I get you guys something?" Hitomi said a few quiet words and pointed to something on the single menu that had been on the table. The waitress nodded and left with the menu, bringing back a glass of beer and a shot glass a few minutes later.

"You're drinking?" Raito asked her, eyebrows raised.

"Shh!" she hissed back, leaning across the table toward him. "No one knows I'm not old enough!" Without another word, she dropped the shot into the beer and downed it, letting out a held breath when she set the cup back on the table. "I'm sorry, did you guys want one? They won't ask for your id or anything, I know the waitress."

"What _was_ that, anyway?" Raito asked again. Hitomi started to reply, but L interrupted her with the answer first.

"Sake bomb." Her smile grew and she glanced at L appreciatively.

"Ryuzaki-kun! I knew you had a fun side to you! I'm so glad, I was starting to get bored with your impeccable manners!" She signaled the waitress back over and told the boys to order whatever they wanted, excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

Location change

She slid the latch shut on the stall and leaned her back against the door, pulling a piece of lined paper from her purse. quickly scribbling three names on it, she opened her cell phone and waited for the minute to change twice, then flushed the slip down the toilet and headed back out.

Location change

"So?"

"So what?"

"What do you think of her?"

"She acts strangely. I can't say for sure that she's not the third Kira, but-"

"That's not what I meant, Ryuzaki. You can't possibly think I haven't noticed you flirt with her all of the time."

"I don't flirt Raito-kun."

"Come on... all those lewd comments? The whole ordeal with the cake? And I heard her shouting about some icing when she made that cake at her apartment. You keep trying to embarrass her." L looked unamused, staring out across the dance floor.

"What good would embarrassing her do?"

"You're making me explain this to you? I thought a you were a genius."

"Of course he's a genius!" Hitomi sat back down next to L. "So what are you guys talking about?" L's gaze faltered and he glanced down at the table for a second, picking up his own sake bomb and downing it instead of giving an answer. The waitress returned and brought Hitomi and L another drink each, but Raito refused 'in the name of 'honesty'. Hitomi just rolled her eyes at him and changed the subject.

"Actually, I have a few hours I have to make up at my day job, so I'll be gone for most of the day tomorrow. I usually get off around six though, and I'll have my cell phone with me all day if you guys need something." Raito glanced briefly at L, who looked up from the table and said,

"Would you mind if I accompanied you. I'd like to examine what you do at work." Which of course wasn't a question, and but something she certainly couldn't refuse him.

"Well, I'm sure it won't be a problem, seeing how it's for the sake of the investigation. But what about Raito-kun? What'll he do all day?"

"He'll be monitored by Watari and the task force in Japan, making a progress report and finding out if they have anything new they'd like to report to us in person." She nodded, trying to look fairly interested without looking as petrified as she was.

"A-and my night job?" Hitomi mentally smacked herself for faltering like that, not understanding why she was so nervous when she'd been perfectly calm even when Raito had tried to make her feel guilty about her job.

"Hitomi-chan?" L's voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Ehh... gomen, Ryuzaki-kun. What did you say?"

"I was just saying that Raito-kun has volunteered to go with you to your night job and report anything suspicious back to me."

"Oh." She looked across the table at Raito, who flashed her a chilly smile that she returned halfheartedly. Suddenly there was a new presence at their table, a girl about Hitomi's age with light brown hair and eyes to match. She looked nervous and her voice was small when she spoke up.

"Um... hi. I was just over there with my friends and I noticed you over here with your friends and I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" Raito smiled her.

"Sure I would." He got to his feet and joined her. "I'm Light Yagami. What's your name?" Flawless english, as expected from him.

"Sarah Evans." Raito turned back to Hitomi and L.

"Sarah and I are going to go dance. I suggest that you two do at least a little of the same. It is why you came, isn't it, Hitomi?" Sarah's eyes lit up as Hitomi's cheeks flushed.

"Oh! You two are a couple?" Hitomi opened her mouth to deny it, but Raito cut in with a smile,

"Aren't they perfect for each other? It's almost sickening how sweet they look together, isn't it, Sarah?" He had led her away in the next instant, leaving Hitomi practically sputtering but unable to say anything. The table fell silent, and she could feel L's gaze on her. He was studying her again, as if she were the most incredible and mysterious thing in the room. Which only made her blush deeper. Sarah nodded, and the couple headed onto the floor, leaving Hitomi and the detective sitting in an awkward silence. She could feel L's eyes on her, studying her as always, and she was so concentrated on her empty glass that she actually jumped when he spoke.

"Why did you decide to bring us to this club, Hitomi-chan?"

"I- I don't know, I just thought you and Raito-kun would like to try something different..."

"Like underage drinking? I can't approve of that, Hitomi-chan, it's very illegal at your age in the US." She finally looked up at him, eyebrows scrunched together.

"You're drinking too!"

"I'm not under the appropriate age." Her seemingly righteous anger deflated.

"Oh... you're twenty one."

"I never said that." She sighed and shook her head, finishing her second drink. "What?"

"Nothing. It's absolutely nothing." She stood. "I'm assuming you don't like dancing?" He simply looked at her, so she turned and started away from the table. "I'm going outside for some fresh air. If you still want something to eat, then go ahead, but I'll be waiting for you and Raito when you're finished." She stormed away, shoving her way past dancers and out the door.

* * *

A/N: so. part one of two. of the nightclub scene. enjoy it. please. and review.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a small bus station bench two doors down from the club, and Hitomi let out an angry 'humph' as she flopped down on it. She wasn't alone for long, though, L's voice speaking calmly behind her a few minutes later.

"Why does Hitomi-chan get so upset?" Still too enraged to trust her own mouth, she shook her head. He sat down next to her, his arm brushing her shoulder as he settled down just close enough to invade her personal space. She didn't have to look over at him to know his legs were pulled up.

"I can't allow Hitomi-chan to keep holding back like that," he mumbled offhandedly. As if he weren't even speaking to her. "Secrets are only going to get in the way of the investigation."

"You're lecturing me about keeping secrets?!" she huffed. "I don't think I've heard an honest word from you since I met you!"

"I don't know what Hitomi-chan's talking about. Why would I lie about liking sweets, or wanting to catch Kira... or being a friend of Raito-kun?"

"That's not what I mean. I mean... I don't even know your name!"

"The reason for that was clearly explained when Hitomi-chan agreed to help."

"I know!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"You- just... you're so..."

"What?"

"Aggravating! Like- when you lectured me about drinking. You wouldn't tell me how old you were, only that you were old enough to drink legally. As if telling me your age is going to get you killed!?" He was unexpectedly silent. When Hitomi turned to look at him, he was watching her as well, their faces surprisingly close. He'd sat closer than she'd thought. His dark eyes were completely cast in shadow, and she couldn't quite read the look on his face. She didn't need to, though, because another well timed interruption broke their conversation.

"Excuse me..." The pair looked up to see a man L's height with almost white blond hair and pale blue green eyes. Hitomi could read faint concern in his features, so she asked a tad irritably,

"Was there something you needed?"

"Well, I was watching you in the club, and- well, not really watching you, that's weird, but I noticed how beautiful you were. Anyway, it looked like you got in a fight with this guy, and when he followed you out here I just wanted to make sure he wasn't giving you a hard time, you know?" A smile broke out on her face.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for the concern-"

"Frank." He held out a hand, and she stood, coming around the bench to greet him.

"Thank you, Frank." She took his hand, but instead of shaking it, he raised it briefly to his lips.

"No problem. And what can I call you?"

"Hitomi." He smiled graciously.

"Hitomi, then. Since you're fine, can I escort you back inside and.. perhaps dance?" Hitomi's smile turned with a hint of spite, and she looked back at L.

"That sounds wonderful. Let's go, before we miss another song." She followed himclosely, knowing that L wasn't far behind. Of course he would want to keep an eye on her, and since Raito had already disappeared, who else would he tag along with?

Inside the music was louder than ever, the small band just starting up a new song as Frank and Hitomi stopped on the main floor. He turned back to her and as the singer belted out his lyrics, L was socked at how close the other two 'danced'.

_can't get my mind off your photograph_

_wanna put a ring on your little finger_

_when I proposed to you, you just laughed_

_you squished me flat with your thumb and finger_

_when I call you up on your telephone_

_you always say that you want me to come over_

Honestly, what she considered dancing was practically nothing more than a vulgar display. Barely short or sex, with clothes on. And the way she kept looking back over her shoulder at him. Was it his imagination, or was she glaring at him each time, purposely trying to see if he was aggravated. Or trying to aggravate him. He plated it cool though, looking away as if he were bored. But his eyes were soon drawn back to her and that guy. She didn't even know him, for the love of all that's sacred!

L had just about had enough of Hitomi's cruelty when she surprised him again, turning around and continuing to dance with her back to Frank. Now she watched him ruthlessly as if asking snidely,

'what are you going to do about this?' All without missing a beat.

_you shake shake shake shake shake shake shake_

_you shake shake shake shake_

_you think I'm two times doing you wrong_

_cocaine and drugs and alcohol_

_don't want nothing from you, girl_

_don't want nothing from you_

He pulled a hand from his pocket and ran it slowly through his unruly hair as he watched her move against the near stranger, and a smirk played on her lips. Hitomi turned away again, and Frank wrapped his hands around her waist, sliding them down onto her butt. She pulled away from him, but he soon gabbed her again, yanking her too close and leaving her struggling to get out of his grasp.

The entire time she was fighting her losing struggle against the suddenly perverted newcomer, she didn't look to L for help. But as he finally moved in to kiss her, he strode forward. L grabbed Hitomi's shoulder and pulled her away, shoving her behind him.

_tired of your words, tired of myself_

_tired of your friends and the things they do_

_I'm standing here on the corner, baby_

_I'm tired of waiting here for you_

_don't want nothing from you, girl_

_don't want nothing from you_

"Do you have a problem there, buddy?" Frank asked.

"I... don't recall being your friend." L said in his low muttering voice. Frank shoved him back a few steps, ready to fight.

"I don't recall her being with you, either. So why don't you just butt out!?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that while Hitomi-chan is in such a risky situation." Frank looked around and began to laugh, but stopped abruptly and threw a punch at L. Which he dodged, of course.

_you shake shake shake shake shake shake shake_

_you shake shake shake shake_

_you think I'm two times doing you wrong_

_cocaine and drugs and alcohol_

Stopping himself just short of throwing a punch of his own and causing a real scene, L turned around and grabbed Hitomi by the wrist. She flinched at his unusually rough move, but he didn't seem to notice as he practically dragged her away.

They hadn't made it far before Frank started shouting insults, and this time Hitomi was the one to lose her temper. She yanked from L's grasp and closed the distance quickly. Her knee had connected with his crotch before he had time to realize what she was going for, and as he doubled over, she turned enough to deliver a kick to his side. Once he was on the ground she hissed something at him in japanese, then turned back to L.

She didn't say anything, but held out her hand to him again. Looking about ready to cry, Hitomi waited for him to take her by the arm again, and he lead her out silently of the club.

_don't want nothing from you, girl  
_

_don't want nothing from you_

* * *

A/N: there's part two of two. some super jealousy, perhaps? and btw, the song is two times by the blakes. it seemed kind of fitting to me, especially being in a club and all. reviews are nice...


	7. Chapter 7

He turned to her on the sidewalk and Hitomi steeled herself for another lecture, but he hesitated. His hard grip slowly loosened until he let go of her completely, and she forced herself to break the silence.

"I- ah... sumimasen, Ryuzaki-kun. I didn't mean to-"

"Are you all right?" His voice was softer, lower than usual. "He didn't hurt you?"

"No, I- I'm fine. Really," she blinked back the tears of embarrassment that had been burning in her eyes. L still looked at her, obviously worried.

"You don't need to go home?" A small smile cracked on her face.

"No, Ryuzaki-kun. I'm fine. Let's go for some karaoke." He nodded and the pair started down the street. After a few feet, Hitomi edged a little closer and, still looking at the sidewalk shyly, slipped her hand onto L's arm. He stared down at it for a moment, unsure of what she was doing, and she seemed to notice this.

"I thought maybe... In case there's any more perverts around..." She was about to bring her hand back when he slipped his hand from his pocket and held it open for her. She fought back her blush as she entwined her fingers with his. It took him a second to respond, and even then his hold on her was loose, barely there. Theirs arms brushed together now as they walked, and for a brief flash Hitomi was reminded of when she;d last held hands with Raito. Only that wasn't nearly as nice...

"Oh, Ryuzaki, what happened to Raito-kun? I haven't seen him since he went off with that girl."

"I saw them leave just before you made your first exit from that club. I'm almost positive Raito took her to the other place you mentioned." Hitomi nodded and they finished walking in silence. She didn't let go of his hand until they were inside and an elderly japanese woman rushed up and hugged her tightly.

"Hitomi! Watashitachi ha, watashi anatawo shinpai shi hajime teitashibarakuno kan nakatta! Ogenki desuka? Gakkou haumakuiiteiruka? Tabe runiha juubun wo ete iruka?" Hitomi bowed a little and nodded, smiling widely,

"Hai, hai, Nakamura-san." She glanced at L and the other few customers at the front counter, then switched to english. "I'm doing good."

"How is your poor mother?" Mrs. Nakamura asked. Hitomi grew more serious.

"She's... still in the hospital."

"Bah! Foolish! What she need is to be with her family now!" Hitomi forced a smile and changed the subject.

"This is my friend, Ryuzaki-kun." The woman looked him over, then looked back at Hitomi.

"Very nice dear. Another friend of yours came in. He asked if you were here, but I tell him you weren't. He's in there now, with some floosie." Hitomi's smile was back.

"Arigato, Nakamura -san." L started forward and spotted Raito, who stood and began to cross the room to get them. While L was 'distracted' Mrs. Nakamura leaned to Hitomi and whispered,

"That's a weird boy you're with. Older too. Be careful with older men, Hitomi. They're nothing but trouble."

"Of course, Nakamura-san. I'm always careful." The two women hugged breifly, then the older one said cheerily,

"Anything you want tonight, is on the house. Okay?"

"All right. Arigato. Watashi ga aisatsu shita nakamura-san wo ii nasai."

"Touzen. Now you go have fun." Hitomi nodded and joined L and entered the main room just in time for Raito to reach them.

"Ryuzaki! Hitomi! It's about time you two made it over here!Couldn't get enough dancing, huh?" L and Hitomi looked at each other for a second, but didn't say anything as Raito led them back to the table Sarah was at. The blonde quickly turned to Hitomi, who was seated next to her, and said,

"Oh, Hitomi! Light has been telling me how you two were childhood friends. Is it true you used to want to be a japanese pop star?" Hitomi glared across the table at Raito, who seemed to ignore her, talking to L about what they'd done without him.

"Yes, that was my dream. when I was about six."

"Up until she was about sixteen!" Raito cut in jokingly.

"Ooh, you must be really good then! Let's hear you sing! Oh, pleeaase?"

"Well, I don't see why not. It's kind of the point of this place anyway, right?" She stood. "You wouldn't want to do a duet by any chance, would you, Ryuzaki-kun?" L looked at her wide eyed, which she took for a no, but she was surprised when Raito stood.

"Actually, Hitomi-chan, I've already picked out the perfect song for you."

"What?"

"It's a surprise. You go up on the stage, and I'll get it taken care of. It'll be a lot of fun." THey left the table, and Hitomi almost growled at him,

"You'd better not try to pull anything smart here."

"I've got no idea what you mean. That american slang of yours is so confusing."

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Be careful, Hitomi. There are a thousand ways I could ruin your little act here. Now, up we go!" Raito shoved her unexpectedly onto the stage, then turned to the man who ran the machine. She grabbed the mic hesitantly, and as soon as the music started and words came up on the screen, she vowed she would embarass Raito as badly as he was trying to do her. But for now, she supposed she would have to sing.

A/N: partial chapter, I know. and it's been a long time again. and i always have an excuse, but the computer has apparently decided that the file was corrupted and deleted the last like 10 or so pages i was preparing to post. so here's what i have, and as soon as the rest is retypes from the handwritten notebook, it shall join this.

translations: mrs nakamura- hitomi, we haven't seen you in a while, I was starting to worry about you! how are you? Is school going well? are you getting enough to eat?

hitomi- yes, yes, nakamura-san (mrs. nakamura)... tell nakamura-san (mr. nakamura) i said hello.

mrs. nakamura- of course

if i missed anything you don't get, just ask. and notice how i'm starting to work in the cute hehe


	8. Chapter 8

_Roxanne _

_You don't have to put on the red light _

_Those days are over _

_You don't have to sell your body to the night _

_Roxanne _

_You don't have to wear that dress tonight _

_Walk the streets for money _

_You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right _

_Roxanne _

_You don't have to put on the red light _

_I loved you since I knew you _

_I wouldn't talk down to you _

_I have to tell you just how I feel _

_I won't share you with another boy _

_I know my mind is made up _

_So put away your make up _

_Told you once I won't tell you again _

_It's a bad way _

_Roxanne _

_You don't have to put on the red light _

_Roxanne _

_You don't have to put on the red light_

Everyone in the room applauded, but Hitomi wasn't paying attention to them. She sat down hastily and looked at Raito.

"What in the hell was that about, you-"

"Yes, Hitomi-chan, why did Raito-kun pick that song for you? Isn't it about a prostitute?" She froze, remembering L's presence.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. I did use to like the police, but it's not like I'm a prostitute or something." Her laugh sounded a little too nervous for her taste, and L was still giving her that blank stare that screwed up every thought she had, so she made a decision. Raito would _not _have this cheery American girl for the rest of the night, she'd make sure of that herself.

"Raito, don't you think that since you had me show off for Sarah, maybe you should sing something too?"

"I'm not anywhere near as good as you, Hitomi." They were both surprised when L jumped in.

"But if you insisted that Hitomi-chan sing, and embarrassed her with the song you picked, it's only fair that you have a turn as well."

"Well," Raito smiled, "since the fate of all justice in karaoke bars depends on it, I will. Hitomi, would you like to pick my song as well? So we're all squared away?" Hitomi smiled.

"Oh, Raito, after all those years we picked on each other as kids, I'm afraid we'll never be quite even. But you can pick your own song, I'm still too mortified to go near the stage again." Raito stood and left for the stage, and Hitomi waited until he was out of hearing distance.

"You know Raito has a girlfriend back in Japan, right?" she asked Sarah casually.

"Um no, Light never said anything about a girlfriend..."

"Oh, I'm sure he was going to say something. I mean, he probably just forgot because he was so entranced by you." The poor girl had no idea how to respond to this. "And I'm sure he won't mention you to poor Misa-chan."

"Misa?"

"That's her name. She's utterly devoted to him. She'd do anything for our Raito... a tad jealous though."

Sarah looked a bit worried now, and Hitomi only had to glance at L. The older man had been listening intently the whole time with his eyes on Raito, but when he sensed her eyes flick to him for a second, he looked back at the poor native girl who had no idea what she'd apparently walked into. And before he had fully realized that he wanted to help Hitomi with whatever she was trying to do to this girl- most likely to get revenge on Yagami-kun for embarrassing her- he had opened his mouth and joined her.

"Misa-chan is incredibly jealous. I heard she once threatened to kill any girls she saw him with."

"What? That can't be true, I mean, Hitomi has been with him all night-"

"Well, of course I have. I've known him since before primary school. Besides, I'm his ex. Misa-chan knows I'm not a threat to her because Raito dumped me ages ago. He doesn't want me anymore, I might as well be his sister." Sarah was gone faster than Raito got his turn to climb up on the stage.

Once they were alone, Hitomi got up and moved to the other side of the table, sitting next to L. He didn't look at her and she didn't look up either, both of them focused on watching Raito like nothing had happened. Until Hitomi spoke up in a low voice.

"So, why'd you help me out with getting rid of her?"

"I knew you had a good reason. Something not fueled by jealousy or anger." His last sentence sounded more like a question, and Hitomi felt her face flush.

"Well, thank you anyway. I owe you one." He nodded slightly, as if commiting that to memory, then motioned the waitress over.

"Do you want another drink?"

"I thought you didn't approve, Ryuzaki-kun," she joked.

"Since it's only the once, and you've already broken the law-" Hitomi cut him off, turning to the waitress.

"Two beers please! And if Mrs. Nakamura asks, they're for my legal friend here."

"What kind of beer, miss?"

"The cheapest one, I'm only a college student." The woman nodded and retrieved the drinks from the bar, and to L's surprise, Hitomi did give him one. They drank in silence as they waited for the woman before Raito finished up her song and left the stage. Then as he did, L spoke seriously.

"Tell me something."

"What do you want to know?"

"Your honest opinion on who the three Kiras are. You haven't said anything yet about them."

"L (eru by pronunciation?)... you really think I've made sense of all this in a little over a week?"

"Raito and Yagami-san had utmost confidence in you."

"I see-"

"As do I. Or we wouldn't still be here." She smiled a little.

"And I thought you were just staying because you thought I was pretty and made good cake." He looked at her from the corner of one eye to see a fake pout, and replied dryly,

"The cake was good..."

"Hey!" she smacked his arm lightly. He looked down at the spot her hand had hit, staring at it long enough for her to apologize and the pink in her cheeks to darken.

"That reminds me. That kick earlier... it looked like martial arts."

"Oh, that? It was nothing really. I've known Shito-ryu forever."

"It's karate then."

"Yeah. My dad was huge into karate. He had his own little place when we came over here until he got sent to jail. I really only keep up with it now for the exercise. I don't want to get fat from all those sweets. Or, you know, have a heart attack or something." He seemed displeased that she had mentioned having a heart attack, but returned to his first question.

"Kira?"

"My opinion?"

"Your _honest_ opinion."

"My conclusions."

"If you're that sure of yourself."

"I... can understand your logic in suspecting Raito. It would take someone smart like he is, maybe at least that smart, to pull something off like this. And to think he could challenge the greatest detective in the world and win. And if he's the original, then Amane-san seems the obvious choice for the second. I mean, she's obsessed with Kira almost as badly as she's obsessed with Raito. And she's not nearly as smart as him. Plus she's got access to the media... it makes perfect sense."

"And the third?"

"I don't know. The deaths attributed to the third aren't like the other two. None of them were heart attacks, there wasn't a distinct pattern in cause or time of death-"

"Lack of a pattern can sometimes be interpreted as a pattern."

"Yes, that's true. So deliberately random killings. But that would leave anyone smart enough not to kill everyone the same way, or a lot of people, and who has a grudge against criminals."

"So you understand why I suspect you. By your own thinking?"

"Well, assumedly, yes. But I don't necessarily have a grudge against anyone, no less criminals."

"After your family was destroyed when your father defended you and your mother from a burgular?"

"When you put it that way, of course I sound suspicious. But Ryuzaki-kun, he wouldn't have been in jail forever. It was Kira that killed him. And his death that drove my mother over the edge. And her institutionalization that left me alone to work through college. If I had a grudge, it would logically be against Kira." Hitomi stopped, her eyes burning a little with tears at bringing up her parents like that. So instead of looking up, she stared at the table until L asked simply,

"Do you?" She hesitated, then answered truthfully in a small voice,

"Yes."

"Do you believe Raito is Kira?"

"I- don't want to. I always thought he was a good person, really. But you're so sure, and the evidence supports it..."

"One percent isn't sure."

"If it were really one percent, you wouldn't mention it."

"No one else suspects him."

"No one else is the world's best detective..." Now he hesitated.

"You- understand that I suspect you as well."

"I do. But just having some kind of relationship, past or present, with Raito doesn't seem like enough reasoning to suspect someone. Do you have any idea how many girlfriends he's had since junior high?"

"I'm assuming many, by the way you phrase that."

"And why would I help him anyway? I told you why he dumped me, and if he's Kira, then he killed my _father_. I don't know why you've already condemned me."

"I never condemned you." The tears were getting worse, harder to fight back.

"Then why do you act like I'm about to kill you?"

"I treat everyone except Watari that way. Since the case started I've had to be careful."

"I know," she sighed, slowly winning the fight against the tears she hated herself for having in the first place. "I just wish none of it were happening." It seemed as if L's shoulders drooped a little more than normal, but Hitomi still wouldn't dare look up. She had to stifle a surprised gasp when she felt his fingers barely brush the ends of her hair, grazing her back lightly as well.

"Help me capture them," he said, still avoiding her gaze. "Then things can change."

"Ryuzaki-kun..." They finally looked at each other, and L found himself speaking instead of remaining quiet like his better judgement told him to.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think after the investigation's over... after Kira's caught, we could..." There was a strange look in her eyes that he'd never seen before, but she quickly blinked and it was gone. As if she'd stopped herself before fully thinking something she might say.

"Could what?"

"... Might be... friends?"

"I don't think so." She looked hurt.

"Why not? Don't you want me?"Hitomi paused, realized what she'd said, then added, "To be your friend?"

He almost lost his composure when she'd asked if he wanted her. How could she right out ask a question like that? But then again, hadn't he been the one fighting a raging hard on just hours ago because of her? Even Raito had pointed out that he acted differently around her, and lately he was having some trouble concentrating on the investigation. There was the fact that he'd been going out of his way for her all night too, saying and doing things he wouldn't normally. And so, to continue the increasing trend of making her (and maybe himself, too) nervous and excited at the same time, he leaned closer to her. Close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke.

L's voice and how close he'd come just meant he had something to say that he didn't want everyone hearing, Hitomi told herself. Something embarrassing like 'No, I would never want to talk to you again after I don't have to anymore'. Or 'The truth is, I know all about the death note, and I'm going to have to place you under arrest right now'. But she didn't expect what he actually did say.

"I'm twenty seven." All she could manage to reply was,

"Really?" He stuck out his lower lip a little, looking hurt.

"Why would I lie to Hitomi-chan's face?"

"Ah... gomen. But... what does that have to do with..."

"Maybe nothing. Maybe... a lot."

"Age is just a number, Ryuzaki-kun."

"Numbers can be very important."

"Numbers like... one percent versus ninety eight or so?" Now Hitomi had a sly smile on and when L looked into her eyes for a few seconds he noticed how glassy they were starting to look.

"You've had too much to drink, haven't you?"

"Way to ruin a moment, Ryuzaki." L and Hitomi both looked up to find that Raito had rejoined them, standing behind the two empty chairs.

"What moment? Ryuzaki-kun was just asking me what I thought about the Kira case."

"That's why you two were so close," Raito said skeptically as he took a seat.

"We didn't want everyone hearing classified case information, we had to whisper. And he couldn't hear what I had to say without being closer than normal."

"I see. What happened to Sarah?" Hitomi smiled.

"Ryuzaki-kun told her how terretorial Misa-chan is. The poor thing left afraid for her life."

"You told her about Misa," Raito sighed.

"I know, it was a dirty trick, ne?" She let out a little giggle, then covered her mouth like she'd just burped. L stood and touched her arm, his fingertips barely suggesting that she stand.

"I think it's time we take her home."

"I agree. Come on, Hitomi-chan, up we go." Raito took her other arm, and once she was up she shook them off.

"I'm not that drunk, I can walk just fine!" And she did. From their table to bowing her goodnight to Mrs. Nakamura all the way to the first uneven piece of sidewalk. That was where she face-planted.

As she fell in what felt like slow motion, she thought,

'If there's anyone up there who likes me even a little, then this won't end up like a cheesy anime with my underwear showing.'

Which they did.

Both Raito and L took a second to respond. But now in each other's company, Raito was the one to bend and help her up while L stood with his eyes averted and his hands in his pockets. Though no amount of aversion could take that particular image from his mind.

After she was back on her feet, she took her shoes off, and stood quietly next to L while Raito went to get a cab. Hitomi was swaying a little, watching the sidewalk, and L shuffled his feet a little before commenting,

"Hitomi-chan... sang quite nicely."

"What?" she looked up at him. "Oh, thank you Ryuzaki-kun, but I'm not that good, really."

"You give yourself too little credit."

"I guess... that wasn't even really a good song to judge it by though."

"You're right. I think it would be very pleasant to hear you sing in your native tongue." She muffled another small giggle.

"Well, maybe I'll have to sing for you again sometime." He didn't respond, but Hitomi thought she caught a glimpse of his elusive smile before Raito called from the street,

"Come on you two! I got a cab!" They piled in, this time Hitomi sitting in between the two men, and as the taxi pulled away from the curb, she realized how sleepy she was starting to feel, and rested her head against L's shoulder. She could see Raito clearly in the light from the streetlamps, and she could've sworn the corner of his eye twitched a little before he spoke.

"Oh, Hitomi, we really do need to get you home, don't we?" He put an arm around her and pulled her gently over so she was resting against his shoulder, saying good naturedly, "Sit over here, okay? You must be making poor Ryuzaki so uncomfortable." Hitomi didn't make any move to pull away from him, so L looked back out the windshield to where they were headed.

The entire ride back, Hitomi watched his profile dissapointedly, enveloped in the scent of Raito's cologne and wishing it was the barely existent smell of L's soap and her fabric softener on his clothes.

* * *

A/N: so there's some more. i actually had a dilemma this time. I spell Raito more like the pronunciation, but i wasn't sure if I should put L the same way. at least when someone says his name. i don't know, i think it might be easier to leave it as L, but if you'd prefer it different, please let me know. and as always, reviews are framed and have shrines built around them.


	9. Chapter 9

She didn't remember much of the trip upstairs, but it seemed like magic when she realized Raito was walking with her down the hallway to her bedroom telling her to change into something and L was making tea. She did as she was told, putting a clean white nightgown on and braiding her hair to keep it out of her face. Her knees were scuffed up from her fall outside, and she wiped away a little blood from one with a tissue before getting up and going back out. When she opened her bedroom door she found Raito still waiting for her on the other side.

"You could've gone back-" she didn't get to finish because a furious look came over his face. It seemed he was barely containing himself from jumping at her.

"You little bitch! What do you think you're doing?!" he hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Getting rid of the girl, taunting me all night... you must think you're pretty smart, don't you?"

"Well," she forced her thoughts to clear and put on a sarcastic tone, "I was only second to you Raito-kun." His left eye twitched again.

"Shut up. You know we both know I could cast suspicion on you beyond doubt in a moment. There's plenty you're hiding that won't necessarily make him suspect me."

"He already suspects you. And do you think that telling him I take my clothes off for a living will make him arrest me? You must be slipping, Raito, he'll just think I'm a whore." He smirked.

"And that wouldn't hurt you as much as if he spat in your face and called you a murderer?" Her cheeks flushed a tiny bit, but she wouldn't break eye contact.

"You listen to me, Raito. You may think you're the smartest one here, but you're sadly mistaken. You're not in Japan anymore, you're in my house. My city. I'm the one in control here, and if you don't wise up to that you'll be the one up shit creek without a paddle." He looked surprised by the expression she'd used, but got the fact that she was insulting him. He shot one hand out toward her throat, meaning to hold her against the wall and intimidate her, but she was quicker than him, lifting her foot and kicking him straight in the chest. He hit the opposite wall with a thud, grimacing at the kick and the impact combined.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me, Raito." She turned her back to walk away, and he moved, wrapping his arms around her neck and chest from behind. She froze in his tight grip and he whispered in her ear,

"But you used to like that so much, Hitomi-chan. When I put my hands on you."

"That was a long time ago. Before I grew up. Before you dumped me for not putting out." She knew he was smirking when he chuckled lowly in her ear.

"I knew you'd have something smart to say. But just remember, you are second to me. I'm watching you Hitomi, and I don't plan on letting you have your way with him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Now you're the one being stupid," he spat, "Don't insult my intelligence, I can see the way you act around L. Either you're playing him so he'll be so in love with you he can't see straight, or you're so into it with him already that you have no idea what you're doing."

"I'm not-" she began, but he shushed her harshly.

"You're seducing him, you-" But L's shuffling footsteps were coming closer over the hardwood floor, and his voice stopped Raito.

"Raito...? Has Hitomi-chan passed out or something..." A moment before he came around the corner, Hitomi elbowed Raito in the stomach so he'd let go of her. In return, he shoved her a little and she tripped over her own feet and fell to all fours. She looked up as L stopped in front of her.

"I fell..." she smiled sheepishly, not able to come up with something else to say. Surprisingly he gave her that almost smile and crouched down, talking to her as if she were a child.

"I see you did. I'll remember not to let you drink so much again, Hitomi-chan." L looked up at Raito. "That's what the noise was?" Raito nodded.

"I picked her up, but she tripped right over her feet and fell again."

"Help her to the couch, and I'll get her a cup of tea." He stood and left them, and Raito hauled her roughly to her feet.

"See what I mean? You behave from here on or you'll be meeting your father sooner than you think." She almost gasped at this. "And another thing," he began walking slowly, smoothing her nightgown out, "I'll want to see your note. And your shinigami." They came around the corner and Hitomi sat down in the chair staring at her lap as he whispered one last thing. "That's a lovely nemaki you have on. It would look much better off you." He pulled away and sat on the far end of the couch from her, waiting silently for L to rejoin them, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Here," L's hand reached over her shoulder holding a cup of tea. He was leaning pretty far, she thought, because she could feel his breath on the nape of her neck. His other hand appeared on her other side, startling her. "Some cake as well?" She took the plate, but before he let her really have it, he asked, "Promise not to vomit?" She smiled and nodded, and he let her have the cake. When he sat on the close end of the couch to her and began to eat his own piece, the room fell silent.

Hitomi tried to concentrate on the cake and ignore Raito watching her, to pretend she hadn't heard the last thing he'd said to her, but she couldn't help it. The thoughts it put in her head gave her the urge to curl up like L, but she resisted, forcing her thoughts to working in the morning until L spoke again.

"Hitomi-chan looks upset. Did you hurt yourself?" She looked up.

"I... scratched my knees a little when I fell on the sidewalk. It ruined my tights." Both men glanced down at her legs, which were red and scratched up.

"You should take care of those. Infection can set in quickly," L mumbled past a mouthful of cake. "One of them's bleeding." Hitomi looked down to see her bloodied knee, then went back to her cake.

"I'll take care of it when I'm done. I wouldn't risk you finishing my share of cake while I was in the bathroom, Ryuzaki-kun." They went back to silence, and as L got seconds of cake for himself and Hitomi, Raito excused himself to get some sleep, taking the couch in the spare room and closing the door behind him. The seconds were as good as the first pieces of cake, and L took the plates so Hitomi could take care of her knees.

She grabbed a rag and wet it in the sink, then jumped up to sit on the empty space on the counter. She wiped her right knee clean without much trouble, but the left one was still bleeding a little and much more sensitive. A hiss of breath escaped between her teeth and she yanked the towel away. Hitomi looked at the shredded skin for a few moments, putting off actually touching it again until another presence came into the bathroom and took the cloth from her hand.

"Ryuzaki..." He wordlessly slumped lower to get a closer look at her knee, then put the towel to it. Hitomi jumped and let out a little squeal, biting her lip to silence herself. When L looked up at her face doubtfully, she blushed and looked away. He didn't respond, but moved back to finish cleaning her cut, more gently this time. As soon as he finished, he straightened.

"Band-Aid?" Hitomi nodded and scooted forward to the very edge of the counter, turning and trying to open the medicine cabinet behind her. L leaned past her and grabbed the box, but paused when she turned back and they both realized how close they were.

It wasn't the first time she'd been this close to him, and once again it was his fault, but neither of them moved to change it. Until lifted one hand and barely grazed the side of his face with her fingertips like he would've done, then closed the space left between them and pressed her lips to his. When he didn't react, she pulled away dropping her hand to her lap, and he pulled back as well, Band-Aid in hand. He opened the wrapper and carefully placed it over her scrape, then threw the rest in the small trash bin near the toilet.

She wasn't drunk enough to not realize what she'd done, and embarrassment fueled tears filled her eyes until L's figure shuffling around the bathroom became completely blurred. She stared at her lap, waiting for him to leave so she could cry in privacy, but he stopped in front of her again.

"Hitomi-chan." It wasn't a question to get her attention, or a doubtful pause before saying something else, just a statement. She looked up, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands like a child so he wouldn't see the tears.

"Hai?" She blinked a few times until her vision cleared, and lowered her hands. As soon as she did, L surprised her again. He put one hand around the back of her neck right at the base of her skull and pulled her forward with uncharacteristic forcefulness and kissed her. She was too shocked this time to react, but he held the kiss for much longer than she'd had the courage to. L came closer, pressed against the edge of the counter between Hitomi's legs, keeping her from losing her balance and falling. She closed her eyes, and just as she'd noticed the heat radiating off of him between their thin layers of clothes, he ended the kiss, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue just before pulling away. Hitomi stared at him, unable to say anything, but both her embarrassment and her knee completely forgotten.

"Better?" He asked in a mumbling voice. She nodded, and he turned and left. Hitomi sat in her spot for a few minutes before she realized how tired she was and dropped back to the ground. Walking silently, she turned the light off in the bathroom and started down the hall, seeing the faint glow of L's laptop in the living room and hearing his low voice speaking to someone. Probably checking in with the task force, it was almost four thirty in the afternoon over there. Turning the other direction, she went to her bedroom and set her alarm for five, giving herself enough time to get ready for work in the morning, then climbed under the covers and closed her eyes to get her two and a half hours of sleep.

The alarm startled Hitomi awake, nearly jumping all the way out of bed. Her head thudded dully, and she reminded herself as she trudged to the shower not to drink anymore. She showered and dressed quickly, pulling her hair up into a clip and putting on enough makeup to hide the slight circles under her eyes. When she came into the front of the apartment Raito was nowhere to be seen, still in the extra room asleep, and L was slumped in the chair with the computer's screen saver playing in front of him. She turned the light on in the kitchen and started some water for tea, then decided to wake up the detective.

"L-san... wake up..." He didn't move, so she came around the counter and crouched in between the table and him. "L-saaannn... if you don't wake up... I'll have to take that cake to work. And you'll be left here, with nothing..." His eyes snapped open.

"Don't make cruel jokes." Hitomi smiled fiendishly.

"I don't joke with serious matters like cake." She stood up and went back to the kitchen, picking up the whistling teapot. "Do you want some tea?"

"Yes." She brought the pot and two cups to the table on a small tray, sitting them in the empty spot where his computer had been. As he dumped spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his tea, she asked,

"Bringing your laptop with you today?" He nodded and took a sip, setting the cup down.

"What time do we leave?" Hitomi looked at the clock.

"About ten minutes. We have to take the train, I hope that's okay. I don't have the money for a cab..." There was no response, but L quickly finished his drink and closed himself in the bathroom. Just as Hitomi was putting her hoes on and grabbing her bag, he came out dressed in what she assumed were fresh clothes, his hair still damp from the shower.

"Am I late?" Hitomi shook her head, and the two headed out, walking silently to the subway station a few blocks from her house. Compared to the trains in Tokyo, the pair had plenty of room on the subway, but Hitomi still found it awkward sitting in the last open seat with L almost looming over her holding onto the rail. She didn't remember all the details of the night before, but she did recall enough to be angry at Raito. And to not know exactly what to say when it came to Ryuzaki.

"Come on," she said softly when the train stopped and they had to get off. He must not have heard her, she thought, because even as she stood and joined the flow of people toward the exit, L didn't move "Ryuzaki..." she called a little louder, and grabbed his hand to pull him along. He followed obediently, and once they were back on the street and she stopped, she realized it had been his plan all along.

He must've thought he was pretty smart, standing there with the barest hint of a smirk, playing the fool to get her to hold his hand. Even though it didn't strike her as something he would do... holding hands with someone, that is. She let go, but his hand stayed around hers, refusing to release her.

"Ryuzaki-kun... we'll be late."

"I'm not holding your legs," he replied, sapping her ability to look him in the eye without blushing. But it didn't look like he would let go any time soon, and she vaguely remembered doing the same thing last night, so she wrapped her fingers back around his, and began to lead him down the sidewalk once more. She pointed out the building with her free hand, and when they were almost there, L suddenly let his hand drop from hers. She looked down at first, then up at him, but he wasn't looking at her. Without his intense gaze focused on her, she found the courage to ask the question she'd wanted to all morning.

"Ano, Ryuzaki-kun... did I do something stupid last night?"

"What do you define as stupid?" Hitomi shifted her bag higher onto her shoulder.

"I don't know. Like... kissing you or something." His silence worried her. "I did, didn't I? I'm sorry." He faced her, staring so intensely that she couldn't look away.

"Then I'm sorry as well."

"You- you mean you..."

"Only meant to take Hitomi-chan's mind from her knee. And stop her from crying... apparently. I won't do something foolish like it again, as long as you don't." She'd picked up enough to know that when he called her hitomi-chan instead of speaking normally, something was wrong. But it was almost seven, and she put the previous night aside and walked away, knowing his duty as L would make him follow her. As she opened the plate glass door and felt him take the weight of it from her, she muttered again,

"Gomen nasai, L-san."

* * *

A/N: there we go. some things happen. and raito's got a point, really. where in the world could hitomi's shinigami be? realistically, i find it a little strange dear ryuk hasn't popped up somewhere yet. but for now the main focus is on the actual people. who, by the way, don't seem to be getting much investigating done. hmmm... tricky tricky... guess you'll have to see how things turn out!! insert devilish smile


	10. Chapter 10

Hitomi introduced L to her boss, explaining in a low voice some bogus reason for his presence with her today. She turned and motioned for L to follow her, heading back from the small kitchen to the front reception area. She sat down behind a desk and started to shuffle around papers and type into a computer. L sat down on a small sofa that faced her desk, soaking in the silence for a few minutes. Eventually she looked up at him and spoke.

"L-san, you can sit in the kitchen if you want, instead of out here in the waiting room."

"This is better. I need to keep an eye on Hitomi-chan."

"Oh, that's right. Well, you can go back whenever you want, the bathroom is back there too." He nodded, and the awkwardly silent day began. For the first half hour, Hitomi explained everything that went on at the psychiatrist's office she worked at, talking briefly about the secretary job she did. But when patients began to come in, L sat quietly on one end of the couch, observing them and her. They got an hour for lunch, Hitomi getting something from the McDonald's down the street and L some donuts from the bakery next door.

The pair sat in what Hitomi was starting to consider a painful silence on a park bench as they ate. She kept glancing over at him from the corner of her eye, until he caught her. She jumped and looked away, trying not to blush at getting caught. After rebuilding her courage, she looked over again to find him watching her, so she held up her hamburger.

"Want a bite?"

"Is it... good?" She smiled.

"Not as good as cake and donuts. But I like it... and I wouldn't make you eat anything bad." He considered, then nodded, and she held the burger out to him. Instead of putting one of his treats down to take the food, he just leaned over and took a small bite, startling Hitomi. She waited while he chewed and swallowed it, then shook his head a little.

"You're right. Not as good," he muttered, taking a large bite of a glazed donut. Hitomi couldn't help but laugh, and the light, carefree sound caused him to look back at the food she had, pointing at the french fries while barely containing a smile of his own.

"What about those?" She calmed her laughing a bit, and glanced down to what he was pointing at.

"Fries? I don't know if you'll like them."

"Why not?" Hitomi put one in her mouth, chewing slowly before replying,

"They're really salty." L shrugged and went back to his lunch, and now that they'd seemingly loosened up a little, Hitomi said what she really wanted. "Ryuzaki-kun, I didn't mean to upset you earlier. I wasn't trying to imply anything by saying kissing you was stupid or apologizing, I just-"

"Thought it was stupid."

"No! I figured, well, you wouldn't, you know, approve. I mean, all the talk about how you being older than me is such a big deal, and since we're coworkers... kind of... and I was drunk. It was something I wouldn't have done... under sober judgment." She sighed. "I'm not making it any better, am I?"

"I understand."

"Do you?" Hitomi's voice was small, almost a whisper. "It's just something you'd say I shouldn't do... not something I didn't w-want to do..." her voice trailed off, embarrassed at what she'd implied.

"You know what?" L asked. "I changed my mind. I want to try fries." Hitomi looked up at him, french fries in one hand and her mouth opening to offer them to him, and he surprised her again with the same move he'd used the night before. Of course, because she didn't remember it.

This time his grip was a little gentler on the back of her neck, but he was soon exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Recovering from her shock, Hitomi blushed furiously, but was barely able to respond before L pulled away enough to speak.

"That's fries?" Hitomi let out her held breath and answered softly,

"You could've just taken one..." The corner of his mouth twitched.

"I think I just did." Now she couldn't help but smile too, glancing down to see the rest of her lunch scattered on the ground. L let go of Hitomi and she got up, crouching to pick up the mess.

"Oh, look, you made me drop it all!" she jokingly whined. "I hope you liked them, 'cause that's all we're getting!" She threw it in the garbage and when she turned back, found L close behind her. "Ryuzaki-kun..."

"Hmm?" She paused for a second. "Lunch is almost over. Maybe you should head back." Hitomi nodded and they left the park, side by side. After a few seconds she asked,

"So, _did_ you like them? French fries?"

"I can see the appeal. But I would rather it had tasted like the chocolate frosted one." Hitomi gasped at his response, but couldn't help laughing when she saw the serious look on his face.

"Ecchi..." He furrowed his eyebrows, shooting her a questioning look.

"How's that... I believe Hitomi-chan offered..." But before she could think of a good enough reply, they'd reached the office again, and Hitomi had to get back to work.

The rest of the day Hitomi noticed L watching her even more than before, and every time she glanced up and happened to catch his eyes, a small smile cracked on her lips. By six thirty they were on the street, locking the doors, but Hitomi's boss stopped her before she and L could head for the subway.

"I'm sorry Hitomi, I know you said this man was an undercover cop, but he..." she motioned the girl closer, so L wouldn't hear. "He freaks out my patients. I can't have him in the office anymore."

"But he has to stay with me, I-"

"I know, the stalker, you explained. But if you can't leave him somewhere while you're at work, I'm afraid you'll have to take some time off."

"A- are you firing me?"

"No, of course not," the woman put a hand on Hitomi's shoulder, poorly faking sympathy. "When all of this is resolved, there will of course be a spot here for you. You've been the best secretary I've had in years. But like I said, I just can't allow him to make the patients more anxious than they already are. You understand, right?" Without waiting for a response, she turned and headed the other direction, trying to hail a cab. Hitomi stood frozen in place, shocked into silence until L bent his head down to look her in the eye.

"What is it?"

"She... I just got fired." Her shoulders slumped, and tears unexpectedly filled her vision. "How am I gonna afford school... shit, how am I gonna afford rent?" She started walking, muttering to herself about being homeless but holding the tears back, L shuffling along quietly beside her. She fell silent on the subway, this time the two of them standing pressed close together in the even more crowded train, and L didn't interrupt her thoughts until she'd dropped her bags on the floor by her front door and taken her shoes off, trudging into the kitchen and cutting a huge piece of cake and eating it at the counter. Raito looked up from his laptop, bidding goodbye to his father and the task force until the next update, looking between the two of them.

"What happened?" Hitomi answered through a mouthful of cake.

"I lost my job. My boss fired me for having Ryuzaki with me at work."

"What?" She stuffed more in her mouth, and L took over for her.

"She was fired. She's eating like that because of her anxiety over not being able to afford her tuition and rent without the job." Raito shook his head.

"Oh, Hitomi, I'm sorry. Is there anything we can do?"

"I doubt it," she mumbled, sticking a strawberry in her mouth. "Not unless you can pay me."

"I don't see why that can't be done." Hitomi looked up.

"But, Ryuzaki-kun! I'm not a detective, or a police officer, or... anything!"

"But your input is valuable to the investigation. Besides, Raito-kun is in the same position, and he gets compensation." Raito laughed.

"A camera monitored apartment with Misa is hardly compensation..."

"But it is provided. And since the case has ruined Hitomi-chan's means of living, I'm sure it can be taken care of." The detective sat down and turned his own laptop on. "Watari."

"Yes, L?" a small voice answered from the computer.

"Ooka-san is now an official member of the task force. Arrange for her to be added to the payroll."

"Of course. Will that be all?"

"For now." He shut the computer and stood, hardly having time to turn before Hitomi pounced on him. She hugged him tightly around the waist, burying her head against his chest.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" she wailed. L could tell through his shirt that her tears had finally managed to escape. Unsure of what to do, he rested a hand on top of her head lightly, then asked,

"Don't you think you should freshen up before your other job?" Hitomi pulled away instantly, agreeing.

"Right. I don't have to go in until nine tonight, so I think I'll take a nap. Raito, come in and wake me up around eight fifteen so we can go?" He nodded, and Hitomi closed herself in her room, falling quickly into a light and troubled sleep.

DREAM*****

She opened her eyes to a dark, dingy room whose features she couldn't quite make out. The further away something was, the hazier her vision got. Shifting in her seat, she heard the rustling of immense fabric, and looked down. It was her dress, an amazingly delicate looking creation of black and dark, silvery gray fabrics. Every inch of her was covered in elegance, from black lace gloves to a long veil she realized must be what skewed her sight.

Without lifting it, she glanced at her seat. An enormous black and silver throne, made perfectly to fit her. The match to it, only more decorated, sat empty to her left. So she was a queen or something... only where was everyone else?

The sound of footsteps behind her startled her, but she had no time to turn and see who it was before she felt hot breath on her neck and a familiar voice in her ear.

"Finally awake, my queen?" She jumped, barely stifling a gasp.

"R-Raito?" He stepped around the throne to stand in front of her, his hand never leaving her shoulder. He was dressed as elegantly as she was... did that mean he was some kind of king? Were they- a couple again?

"Raito, what's going on... where's Ryuzaki?" He smiled, a grin that made her cringe inside, and took the edge of her veil in both hands, lifting it off of her face and draping it back over her shoulders. Now that her face was revealed, he leaned close, one hand on each arm of the throne to keep her there, his mouth by her ear again.

"You'll not mention that man again. Do you understand?"

"What...?"

"I defeated him. You must remember our victory over the injustice of L..." she opened her mouth to ask what he could be talking about when he bit her earlobe, making her gasp aloud this time. He dragged the tip of his tongue along the ear before pulling away enough to look her in the eyes.

"That always did make you gasp."

"Raito... I don't understand. What are we doing here? Why am I dressed like this?"

"Always so groggy when you wake from your nap... I killed him, Hitomi. I told you that I would be the God of this new world, and I am."

"Y- you mean I-"

"My queen." He stepped aside and suddenly the vast room they were in was filled with people, bowing in reverence to the pair. Hitomi flew to her feet.

"How could you? How could you kill him, you bastard?!" Raito seized her by the throat.

"You'll watch your tongue with me._ I_ am God, and you will obey me or pay the price of crimes against your lord!" She nodded and he released her, letting her stumble back a step. In an instant his smile was back, serene as ever. "Now sit down, my love, and wave to your people." She sat, pulling the veil back over her face so no one could see the tears in her eyes. But she did not obey silently.

"But Raito... we both know you don't love me. And I certainly don't-"

"It doesn't matter what you say. No one will love you like I do. No one." Hitomi suppressed a chill that engulfed her body, taking from the tone of his voice and the wicked glint behind his calm eyes and smile that he wasn't talking about emotions. Not at all.

*******

"Hitomi. Wake up, it's eight fifteen." She shot up in bed, almost smashing her head against Raito's as he leaned over her in the bed. Rubbing her eyes, she forced the dream out of her head and got up, grabbing her bag and heading out of her room. "Hitomi, is something wrong? You look upset." She didn't stop, or even dare to look at him, but set her bag on the floor to grab he shoes and put them on.

"It's nothing. Just a bad dream, I'll forget it in a few minutes. Come on, let's get out of here." Raito held the door open for her, and they walked silently to the club where they were stopped by the guard at the back door.

"What's this?" He asked in a deep voice.

"It's fine, Jerry. He's a detective."

"A detective?" Jerry replied doubtfully. Hitomi smiled at the tall, muscled man.

"Yeah, he thinks I'm a serial killer, so he's following me around. Relax, I wouldn't bring in anyone that would get you in trouble." Jerry smiled.

"All right, I'm putting my trust in your hands. And my job." She smiled back.

"I won't let you down." The pair entered and Hitomi led Raito to the door of the dressing room. She peeked inside and said a few things to another girl inside, and soon a group of young women paraded out, leaving the room empty for Hitomi and Raito.

"I'm going to have to change, so could you wait in the hall for a minute?"

"Sorry. I've got to watch all of your movements to make sure you're not Kira." She shrugged and ducked behind a folding screen changing her clothes with incredible speed. When she emerged she was wearing bright red lingerie and matching stilettos, not giving him a second glance as she sat in front of a mirror and started applying makeup.

"So what are you going to tell L?" she asked after a few moments. Raito approached her chair, stopping where they could look at each other in the mirror.

"That depends on how well you behave." She raised an eyebrow. "Your note. I want to see it."

"Of course you do." She bent and dug through her bag, pulling out a plain spiral bound notebook any student might have. Raito narrowed his gaze, thinking she was playing him.

"That looks nothing like-"

"No one ever said all the notes look the same. Here, take a look for yourself." She held it out to him, but jerked it back as he reached out a hand for it. "I'll want something in return."

"Of course." Raito pulled out his own death note, and after a moment of hesitation, they traded. Hitomi gasped as the huge black figure of Ryuk appeared behind Raito, but Raito flipped through her notebook angrily, looking around.

"You liar. This is a fake." Hitomi ignored him and spoke to the shinigami.

"What are you called?"

"Ryuk. You're pretty interesting, for a human."

"Thank you."

"Did you hear me?" Raito shouted. "Give me your real death note!" Hitomi's eyes snapped to him.

"Keep your voice down, or Jerry'll come in to check on me." Raito grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking it toward him with a wild look in his eye.

"Give me the goddamn note, Hitomi." Ryuk chuckled in the background, finally speaking up.

"That is the note."

"How can it be the note if there's no shinigami?" No sooner had the words left Raito's lips than a soft, sensuously female voice spoke from near the ceiling.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything... interesting?" Raito looked up, finding the shinigami floating there with an eerily familiar grin on her face. For the most part, she looked like a human girl no more than thirteen or fourteen years old, with short brown hair that had a few straggly long pieces around her ears. But beneath her bangs, her eyes were blindfolded with thick black lace patterned cloth, and the little amount of clothing she wore seemed to be made of a blackish dully shining metal. Her hips were traced with black curling tattoos, and sprouting from her back were the telltale shinigami wings, only smaller and somehow fitting for such a young looking girl.

"Well," Ryuk grinned back, "I didn't think I'd see you here."

"And I never thought you'd disappear into the human world, brother."

* * *

A/N: so so so! there's a chapter! and there's ryuk! lol, i wanted to throw in something interesting, and als o to make it seem more like hitomi and raito had some kind of fated thing to end up in this together. i hope it worked, and continues to more on the way!!

oh, and i'll try to put the link to the pic i used as inspiration for hitomi's shinigami in my profile. if you want to take a peek that is.


	11. Chapter 11

Raito was shocked into silence for a few seconds, staring at the newcomer, but he recovered quickly.

"That's not a shinigami. It's too human." Hitomi stood, checking herself over one more time.

"You think I rigged up a little girl to come floating through the ceiling to trick you? She's a shinigami, Raito. I have to get to work, I trust that you won't do anything to my notebook."

"Of course not," Raito smiled in reply.

"Good. Now do yourself a favor and don't spend too much money. Okay?" She left the dressing room with him following close behind, both shinigami disappeared for the time being. After a few words with another woman in the hall, Raito found himself in an even more cramped hallway on the second floor.

"Look," Hitomi explained, "The guys in here pay a lot to be the only one watching, so you can't come in. I know you're supposed to be with me all night, but the room at the end of the hall there on the left has security cameras on everything in the club. You can sit in there to keep an eye on me, all right?" She didn't wait for an answer, turning and closing herself in the room they were standing by.

It was almost two in the morning when the bar closed and Raito waited for Hitomi to finish changing and come out of the dressing room. A stream of other girls came in and out, smiling and talking to him a little, until finally the dark haired girl emerged.

"Thanks for waiting out here, the other girls really appreciated it."

"It's the least I can do, being a gentleman in such a place."

"Sure," she scoffed, "As if you wouldn't be in there getting an eyeful, after the way you acted last night."

"So you remember that."

"I was hoping I wouldn't. You have a girlfriend, Raito, keep that in mind." The pair emerged onto the street, talking in low voices as they headed home.

"You should have realized by now that I'm just using Misa because she's got a note."

"Ah, yes... but you are forgetting that we broke up, and everyone thinks she's your girlfriend. Including the girl herself. Besides, you know I'm trying to lead on Ryuzaki-kun. He doesn't even suspect that it's a ruse, but your behavior could ruin that."

The words sounded hollow to her ears, but Raito seemed to believe them. It was for her own good to lay a bit of security with him, especially if she was right about him killing her off if she proved to be a problem. Which she didn't doubt she was. The flapping of wings brought her out of her thoughts, looking up to see the pair of death gods returning from wherever they'd been.

"Oneechan! I missed you!" the smaller one shouted, hovering near her with an eerie smile on her face.

"Stop it, Rukurishia."

"Aww," the god pouted, "but I love my oneechan! We're best friends!" Hitomi stopped walking, facing the shinigami with a serious look on her face. Even Raito was surprised when she spoke, having forced her voice to adapt a completely American accent.

"No Lucretia. I'm not your sister, and if you keep acting that way, I won't give you any more apples." This shut Lucretia up right away, and she took to hovering just behind the pair of humans, quietly arguing with Ryuk about something or other.

"So, Raito, are you satisfied for now?" He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as they started walking again.

"Not nearly." She rolled her eyes.

"The notebook and a free night at a strip club not enough for you, oniichan?"

"Hmm," he grinned, leaning closer to her ear. "Does calling me that make it like an ero-manga?"

"Raito!" She exclaimed, shocked at him.

"I never saw you move like that, Hitomi-chan. It makes me miss the days you were mine." She pushed him away, walking a little faster.

"I was never yours. I don't belong to anyone." He caught up with her easily, putting on an innocent face.

"Of course not. I'm sorry, imoutochan. Can you forgive me?" She searched his face for a few seconds, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Fine. But nothing else like that, or I'll kick your ass." He laughed, muttering just low enough that she couldn't hear it over the noise of traffic,

"We'll see."

*****

"Ryuzaki-kun! We're back!" Hitomi said as they came in the front door. The detective emerged from the back of the apartment and climbed into his chair, glancing at Hitomi briefly before looking away guiltily and mumbling,

"Welcome home. Would you like something to eat?"

"Why, did you cook something?" Hitomi asked, sitting on the couch and bringing her legs up to sit cross-legged in her jeans.

"I had some things delivered. They're in the fridge." She looked, only to find her fridge filled with cakes and sweets. Turning back and leaning on the counter, she smiled at L, who'd been watching her.

"You filled my house with junk food... is that why you looked so ashamed?"

"I'm not guilty of anything. I thought you liked sweet foods."

"I do. But you have to eat healthy sometimes, right?" The look she got in return told her she was apparently the only one who thought that way. She sighed and came out into the living room, running her hand along the back of the chair Ryuzaki was in, so that her fingertips brushed his back without it being noticeable.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I think I'll go to bed. See you boys in the morning." She opened her bedroom door and almost gasped aloud. Sitting on her bed, on a plate much too fancy for the meal itself, was a cheeseburger and french fries. Closing the door behind her, she sat next to the plate, picking it up.

"Ryuzaki-kun..." she smiled. Just then, her stomach growled, and she dug in. It wasn't until she stood and opened her top dresser drawer that she remembered the guilty look on L's face when she'd come home. Her normally organized underwear drawer was a mess, the panties obviously taken out and shoved back in in a hurry. Shaking her head, she grabbed a pair and a clean nightgown, taking a quick shower and getting dressed in the bathroom. Opening the door that lead out into the hallway, she padded quietly into the kitchen to get a glass of water, noticing that Raito was laying on the couch, almost asleep with the news playing in the background. Without disturbing him, she crept back to her closed bedroom door, opening it slowly to find another surprise.

"Ryuzaki-kun? Is everything okay, do you need something?" She asked the man standing in the far corner, his head turned away from her to look out the window.

"Close the door," he mumbled, his voice somehow different than normal. Shocked and still a bit worried, she did as he asked. When she turned back to face him, he still didn't look at her, and she noticed how tense he looked.

"Ryuzaki-kun, thank you for the hamburger, it was really nice of you to do that." His eyes flicked over to her for a second, then back outside. "But I did notice that you were looking for something.... in my underwear drawer?" He looked at her fully. Now she had his attention. "Was it something important to the investigation? Something I could help you find?" He strode across the room, stopping close enough so that she'd have to edge sideways to escape from between him and the door.

"It was a necessary search for anything you might use to murder people. I had to... while you and Raito were out." She smiled a little, starting to move away from him.

"If Raito and I were out killing people, we would've taken our weapons with us, wouldn't we have?" He stopped her, planting one hand against the door to block Hitomi's path. He was struggling not to smirk, letting out an over exaggerated sigh.

"An unforeseen flaw in my plan... you know, Hitomi-chan, I haven't been able to concentrate very well of late. Something about this city has... distracted me from the case." Hitomi put a hand on the arm that blocked her path, lifting it gently until she could grasp his hand.

"You're right. I have to confess too. I haven't been trying my hardest to catch Kira."

"So I'm not the only one," he came a little closer, brushing his fingers through her hair. "Only knowing that doesn't fix things, does it?"

"There must be something we can do... to remedy this." He suddenly pulled away, letting go of her hand.

"What is it that distracts you?"

"Well, I- ah... it's more of a- person, really." She was unsure where he was taking things. He turned his back to her, pacing a short distance before turning back.

"I suppose then that I should step aside. It's only an embarrassment for me to intrude on the reunion of such a well met couple."

"What?" He came close again, gripping the doorknob and turning it.

"Do you want me to wake up Raito for you?" Hitomi leaned all her weight back against the door to keep it closed.

"You should know how I feel about him! I don't-" she paused. "It's you, Ryuzaki-kun, you're distracting me. Now what's all this about?" For the first time, he let loose a smile, and as awkward as it looked on his face, she couldn't help but like it.

"Nothing. I wanted to know your honest thoughts."

"So you were testing me?" He didn't respond, not in words at least. His smile faded in an instant and he leaned down to kiss her, letting go of the doorknob and setting both palms against the wood to support himself. She responded, and after a few seconds her hands were running up the back of his neck, burying themselves in his hair before tracing back down. When they finally broke the kiss, Hitomi smiled a little.

"I hope I passed, at least." He took her chin between two fingers and guided her mouth back to his, taking her in a more forceful kiss. Good enough for her. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, and as their bodies pressed together he let a low groan escape into her mouth. Hitomi moved and kissed his neck and jaw line, moving slowly to the neck of his shirt, then reaching down to the hem of it to pull it over his head. He seemed reluctant, taking her hands in his to stop her, but pressing their bodies closer. Now Hitomi could feel the heat radiating off of L through her nightgown, and she slipped from him, pulling him gently by the hand toward the bed.

"I don't think so," He mumbled, his voice a hoarse whisper. She shook her head, turning her back to him and pulling hard enough so that he had to come to her. When he reached her, she wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back against him.

"Ryuzaki, you don't have to do this. But I can tell you want to... part of you does at least." He was silent for a second, then pulled away, embarrassed. She spun to look at him, eyebrows scrunched together. "Ah- gomen... I didn't mean to embarrass you, Ryuzaki-kun. I was just playing around..." He shook his head slightly, crossing to the door.

"We've got a long day tomorrow, Hitomi-chan. Oyasuminasai." With that, he was gone, and Hitomi sat on the edge of her bed.

"Good night..." she called after him, then said to herself, "I swear I don't get him..."

* * *

A/N: wel, i don't have much time, since i'm posting between exams, but here you go! I hope you all liked it... it seemed shorter to me for some reason. But I have the next chapeter almost finished, and it might even be up later today if i can find the time after my next exam. i'm trying to show that there's like 2 sides to L, the side that doesn't really know what he's doing when it comes to girls, and the side that likes to... ahem...play around a little... i hope it's coming across well, i'm working real hard on it. review and tell me if i'm doin an okay job? plez? (obscure refrence to the fifth element lol)

and before i forget! translations! oneechan=older sister, oniichan=older brother, imoutochan=younger sister, gomen=sorry (as always), oyasuminasai=polite way to say good night. assuming you all know what shinigami and... ahem... ero manga are...


	12. Chapter 12

Hitomi awoke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock playing a japanese ballad, and the low sound of a conversation from the living room. She rolled over with a groan and turned off the alarm, climbing to her feet and pulling on her knee length robe and tying it shut before shuffling out of her room.

Raito and L were already awake, hooking up a jumble of electronics between their three laptops and her TV. Raito knelt before the latter, adjusting cables and repeatedly asking L if the connection was right. She ignored them for the moment, moving into the kitchen for coffee and something to eat. Lifting the cover of the cake plate, she found one piece left and quickly laid claim to it. Once she had her breakfast, she found a spot on the couch in front of her laptop and sat down.

"So what's going on?"

"It'll be easier to contact the task force this way and speak as a team. This way we won't have to do constant updates one on one, we'll be connected constantly." Hitomi nodded, picking the strawberry off her cake and popping it into her mouth.

"You guys been at it long?" Raito looked up, shaking his head.

"This american TV is confusing. Nothing hooks up right." She looked at the system they had for a few seconds, then said,

"Switch those two hooked to the camera, and plug the yellow cord from the laptop to the one marked audio in." In a few seconds, the image of the task force headquarters came in on the screen, and a familiar face came into view, speaking in japanese when he noticed the screen lit up.

"Ah, Raito, I see you've got the connection set up over there." The older man glanced behind his son, a smile lighting up his face, "Hitomi, it's a pleasure to see you again. You look well, you've grown up quite a bit."

"Thank you. You look good too, Yagami-san."

"Not as good as I used to be," Soichiro chuckled. He was interrupted when a younger man joined him, looking rather excited.

"Ryuzaki-san! Raito-kun! How are you? Is New York nice?" Soichiro sighed.

"Matsuda, they're not on vacation. This is the Kira investigation, please act like it." Matsuda nodded, seeming a little like a scolded child.

"Actually, Matsuda-san, I wanted to ask you something," Raito spoke up, taking his seat on Hitomi's other side. "How is Misa doing? I know she was upset she couldn't come with me on this trip." The man perked up again.

"Misa Misa is doing fine! She really misses you, Raito-kun, she talks about you all the time, asking when you'll come back or when she'll be able to join you... you're really lucky to have such a dedicated girlfriend, Raito-kun." Now another voice entered.

"Matsuda.... shut up about Amane-san, will you? We have to get to work!"

"S-sorry Mogi-san." L interrupted the conversation, speaking calmly as if no one had been talking the entire time.

"Ooka Hitomi, this is the japanese task force. You already know Yagami-san. That's Matsuda, Mogi, and Ide." The youngest one leaned forward to the mic on their end, smiling widely and speaking in clumsy english.

"Hello, Ooka-san. It is nice to meet you. Boku- My name is Touta Matsuda. I am... looking forward- to working with you... to catch Kira." Hitomi smiled and replied smoothly in japanese.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Matsuda-san. I look forward to working with you as well. And while I appreciate you making the effort to greet me in english, please feel free to use japanese with me if you are more comfortable. I was raised there, you know." Matsuda blushed pulled away from the mic, quickly getting jostled to the back by the other task force members. Mogi and Ide said quick greeting, then Soichiro took over.

"I think it's time we get started." L nodded.

"Yes. Are there any updates on your end?"

"Ten more criminals have died since yesterday's update that fit into the first two Kiras' profiles. Plus four more in U.S. specifically fitting the third's. The file is on the way right now, you should receive it-"

"Got it," L interrupted. He opened the file and sent it to Raito and Hitomi, and the three looked over the data on the criminals. Hitomi instantly recognized the four attributed to her, though she'd arranged their deaths before her guests had arrived as a precaution. The task force waited quietly for one of the three to come up with some conclusion based on this, and L was the first to speak up.

"The third Kira only kills American criminals... mostly recent crimes, but all televised or accessible by anyone on the internet."

"There's no police connection then?" Matsuda piped up.

"Right. And the deaths aren't as planned out as the first two. They seem to go sporadically, a few at a time, then no one for a while. As if.... the person was extremely busy." Hitomi noticed him glance at her when he said this, and scrolled through the list again.

"You're right, Ryuzaki-san. This third person could be a student, like you suspect the first of being. Or someone with a time consuming job?"

"Or someone with multiple jobs," Raito added. "Quite a few people have more than one part time, or even full time job."

"This line of thinking isn't leading us anywhere..." L sighed impatiently. "What else is there... the criminals have all been men... Kira's a woman-"

"Or someone who has a reason to kill only men. Like someone who was abused by a man as a child? That could make it a male or a female."

"Yes, but the probability that a woman would select men only as a target is much more likely, especially if she was abused or wronged by men in her eyes. She would see it as revenge."

"If a woman was out for revenge against men who wronged her, it would make sense for her to kill her ex boyfriends, her male relatives, teachers, even co workers. But just male criminals is a stretch."

"Even if a male criminal destroyed her family?" Hitomi shot to her feet.

"Are you saying it's me?" L didn't look at her.

"Are you confessing?"

"This is ridiculous! I thought we were going to have a serious investigation here, not sit around interpreting things just so that it paints me as a killer!"

"There are other women out there who have two jobs, live in America, and had their lives ruined by criminals. Interpreting it as you is just a guilt ridden reaction that caused an emotional outburst." Hitomi began to storm away, pausing next to L's chair.

"Do you honestly think that if you were surrounded by all three Kiras, you'd really still be alive right now? You think Amane-san can just look at you and find out enough to kill you, but how many times has she seen you? And me, how long have we been spending the entire day together, L? How many chances do you think a cold-blooded killer would waste if they were so desperate to kill you?!"

"Hitomi-chan," Raito started, standing and putting a hand out as if he would lead her away by the arm. "You know how Ryuzaki is, he just wants to prove that you're not is all. I thought you got over that... you two were getting along so well-" She rounded on him.

"Oh, shove it, Raito. I've been putting up with this shit for weeks, and I could blame it all on you. If you hadn't called me for a place to stay, I would never have been in this position in the first place!" She slammed the door to her room, flopping face down on her bed. After a few seconds she rolled over onto her back, a wide smile on her face.

"Outrageous. Just fucking outrageous."

"What's that, oneechan?" The voice made her jump.

"Oh, it's you. I was just thinking it's outrageous how offended I get by him. But he's right, he's already got the criminal he's looking for, and I know he's right. And I know I deserve whatever punishment they'll give me if they catch me, and I'm still acting like an emotional schoolgirl when he so much as implies that I'm a bad person." She laughed lowly. "I can't believe this."

"Well, why'd you even start if you're having such an issue with killing other humans? I told you it was your choice to give me the note back, and you could've continued your life like normal." Hitomi sat up, taking a deep breath with her hands over her face, then running them back through her hair.

"I already told you my reasons, I don't want to talk about it. Go bother your brother for a while, I have to go back out there and face all those people until it's time to go to work." The shinigami had barely disappeared when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Hitomi-chan? I told everyone I'd come back here and talk to you, since Ryuzaki-kun's done the same thing to me. Don't be mad at him, okay? It's just his nature to be suspicious." She opened the door to find a wicked grin on his lips. "That was a priceless performance, Hitomi-chan, you deserve an award for that one."

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood for your games right now, Raito."

"I want you."

"What?" He forced his way into the room, closing the door quietly and blocking it.

"I told them it would take a while to persuade you to calm down. 'Hitomi-chan can be very stubborn when she's whis upset.' I even scolded L for being so harsh with you. Everyone except my father aggreed with me."

"So?"

"So no one will be back to check on us. Now come on, Hitomi, you can't be queen of the new world if you don't solidify our bond." He grabbed her arms and pulled her into a rough kiss, one that felt all to familiar to Hitomi. She wrenched free from him, backing away a few steps.

"Raito, what the hell do you think you're doing? Who said I wanted to be your queen, you know I don't-"

"What you think you want doesn't matter. You'll learn what's good for you soon."

"Raito!" He cornered her, pressing a hand over her mouth.

"Keep your voice down." He moved his hand so he could kiss her again, driving her back against the edge of her dresser. The impact stung on her back and she let out a little squeal into his mouth, making him smirk. Finally her shock wore off and she grabbed both of his shoulders, ramming her knee into his crotch as hard as she could. Raito collapsed to his knees, shooting Hitomi a look that almost could've killed her on its own.

"You stay away from me," she spat. "I didn't want to sleep with you three and a half years ago, and I don't want to now. Misa is your girlfriend, you keep that straight, you bastard." She crossed to the door, straightening herself out, but stopped before opening when Raito began to laugh.

"I get it, Hitomi. You're not playing him. You're not even doing a good job of playing me." She looked back at him over one shoulder as he climbed slowly to his feet, one hand still cupping himself. "I know you too well, I know everything about you. You aren't leading him on as part of a plan to help me. You're just as deep in it as he is, and you can't even fucking tell."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, looking away.

"Of course you don't," Raito's voice dripped with sarcasm. "At least wait a minute before you go out. I did tell them you were upset with L, not me. You don't want to look like a liar in front of him, do you?" Hitomi sighed and let her hand drop from the doorknob, waiting for Raito to fully recover before they left her room together. In the hallway, his voice dropped, and he whispered to her,

"I'll have you know, I don't intend to let you do whatever it is you think you're doing. If you're really on his side, I'll turn him against you, no matter what it takes." When they rounded the corner he put his arm around her shoulders and smiled reassuringly. All conversation between L and the task force stopped when they saw the pair, everyone looking at them except for the detective himself.

"Hitomi-san, you can't take Ryuzaki-san so seriously when he acts that way," Matsuda said sympathetically. "He suspects everyone, really... you should have seen him and Raito-kun the first few weeks they worked together, I swear we thought they would-" L cut him off with an emotionless comment.

"I hope Hitomi-chan has gotten past her rather childish fit of anger so we can get some real work done," he said flatly. Hitomi worked not to let her eye twitch in annoyance at his comment, and when Raito walked past her to sit down with a smug glint in his eye that only she could read, she put on a calm face as well.

"Yes, I apologize for my outburst. I'm very embarassed by the fact that I let my irrational emotions get in the way of the investigation. From now on, I'll put my own feelings aside and work with you all to catch Kira." She retook her seat and bowed her head to go with the apology. "I hope you can forgive me and we can become a productive team." Before anyone on the other end could reply, L cleared his throat.

"Well, then, let's stop wasting time and get started."

* * *

A/N: well! happy new year and whatnot! uh, i'm working very hard.... even if it doesnt seem like it! i just want to keep it up to standard, so i keep thinking and rethinking things.... anyway, chapter 13 is in progress! please be understanding!


	13. Chapter 13

They spent the next hours looking through data that got them no closer to any new conclusions, a tedious task that left Hitomi's neck aching and her eyes burning. Between the reasoning of L and everyone on the task force, the debate was just going in endless circles. The tedium was only interrupted by a few instances of L getting up for food, finishing most of the baked goods he'd had delivered over the past days. Once Matsuda was sent to retrieve lunch for the rest of the task force, and once by the blond bombshell herself, Misa Misa busted into the scene. Amane was a bubbly girl who seemed pleasant enough, after she got past the idea of Hitomi being so close to 'her' Raito. And after Hitomi got past how dumb she thought the 'goddess of the new world order to be' was. When the clock struck eight thirty, Hitomi was immensely grateful to have to excuse herself for work.

Another week passed in this same manner, an awkward series of day-long meetings with the task force and the relief of going to the club at night practically just to be away from the investigation. Raito kept his distance from Hitomi, even if his eyes didn't, but to her surprising disappointment, so did L. The detective hardly spoke to her outside of the task force meetings, and he certainly made not so much as an allusion to anything happening between them. Beside her technically being his employee.

It turned out that the task force got Saturday off thanks to Watari suggesting that everyone rest, and so Hitomi slept in then did laundry and other chores around the house before grabbing her bag and leaving for the club. It was their busiest night, and by ten she hadn't had any special requests yet, so she joined the rest of the girls on the main floor. It was just after midnight when Beth peeked in the dressing room where Hitomi was fixing her hair.

"Hitomi, dear... first request of the night."

"Really?" Beth nodded.

"Mhmm. Some weird guy. He's already up there waiting for you." Hitomi stood.

"All right. Thanks, Beth."

"No problem, hon." Hitomi headed up alone to the dimly lit room, paying no attention to the man who sat in nervous silence in the shadowy corner. Instead she went right for the stereo and turned on some unremarkable, bass heavy song and began to dance. The first thirty seconds were fine, until Hitomi was close to her patron and turned to face him, one leg straddling each side of his lap. She froze, sputtering and gripping the back of the chair to keep from falling over in shock.

"R- Ryuzaki-kun?" He was frozen as well, his eyes as wide with shock as hers. After a few horrified seconds Hitomi backed away, still speechless but suddenly very aware of the want to get away from him. She turned and almost ran from the room, taking the stairs down two at a time despite her heels.

Paying no mind to anyone else in the club, L followed her on her flight, craning his head over the other people moving about the main room. She cut across the room as expertly as he had ever seen her do it, weaving and pushing her way through without losing any speed. L was having a hard time keeping up with her, and when she disappeared into the back rooms of the club he almost second guessed himself. He hadn't even really been sure it was Hitomi until she'd said his name, maybe she'd already left and he'd followed another girl?

No. He wasn't wrong. Ever.

He slipped into the back and caught a glimpse of her ducking into another room at the end of the hallway. But when he followed her into the same room, he was chased out by the angry shouts and a few thrown objects, including a stiletto he barely dodged by sidestepping back out into the hall.

'At least there's only one door. She's got to come out this way,' L thought to himself, slouching against the wall to wait. He didn't have to wait long though, for Hitomi soon came speeding out in the jeans and sweatshirt he'd seen her leave her apartment in. Not wasting a second, he grabbed her wrist, making her come up short and collide with him.

"Hitomi." She didn't speak, not even looking at him from under the low brim of the baseball cap she'd pulled over her head. Her only response was to try and pull from his grip, but he tightened his hand on her arm, not realizing how hard he'd been holding her until she flinched and he reflexively let go.

Hitomi immediately took her chance and dashed off again, her speed just short of running. If it weren't for his longer stride and the peculiar emptiness of the street, she would have evaded him completely. This time he stuck by her side, half a step behind. Hitomi still ignored him and stayed completely focused on walking.

"Hitomi," L repeated, getting more than a little aggravated at her behavior. "Don't you have anything to say?" As soon as the last word was out of his mouth, she stopped, looking up at him with angry tears in her eyes.

"What the hell were you doing in there?!"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Don't change the subject- you... ARE some kind of pervert, aren't you!" L's voice barely betrayed his anger.

"Me?"

"Is that the kind of thing you like to do? Watch strippers, Ryuzaki? Huh?"

"Me! What about you? Dancing naked for strange men?"

"That's not the issue! You listen here, you-"

"No, you listen to me," his voice lowered to a deadly calm, and he grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him still. "I was there because Raito said he was worried about you. I was in that place trying to figure out what the HELL you would be doing in a strip club!" She narrowed her eyes, and he half expected her to throw a punch, but she surprised him by stomping down on his foot. L flinched, releasing her again, and she was on her way.

"Hitomi," he called tiredly, his tone weakening. "I don't understand." The admission from him stopped her in her tracks, turning slowly to face him, then coming back to him.

"You don't understand," she began to repeat, "what?"

"Why you're so angry. I was worried. I came to protect Hitomi-chan, and found out you've been lying to me." Her gaze seemed to soften for a moment... and then she slapped him. L kept his eyes closed for a few seconds as the stinging sensation rung through his head, and when he opened them, Hitomi's tears had escaped. She wiped her cheek roughly with the heel of her hand, muttering,

"You would..."

"What?" He ventured, wondering if she would hit him again.

"You know exactly what. I'm trying-" she paused to wipe another tear that slipped from the corner of her eye and chuckled. "Trying to be mad at you, and you're making me feel like the bad guy. I'm not doing anything illegal in there, and you make it seem as if I'm killing puppies for fun or something."

"You purposely hid this from me, and got Raito to hide it too. If you'll lie about something like this, then how am I to know what else you'll lie about?" She raised her hand, but before she could strike him again, he caught her by the wrist. "You don't think I'll let you do that twice, do you?" Hitomi's shoulders slumped in defeat, and she dropped her hand.

"I have to pay for school, you know. With chichi gone, and ha ha in the hospital, I have to pay for it myself. It's all oba can do to keep her in a good one, I don't want her worrying about me too... But you're right. I should've told you right out. I just thought you'd think less of me if you knew what I did to get by. I'm sorry." She bowed her head, and L brought her hand back up, pressing the backs of her fingers against his lips as he mumbled,

"I suppose I can forgive this one transgression." She looked up, a small hopeful smile on her lips. "But there will be justice, for lying to me." She could feel his lips twitch into a smirk against her hand.

"I understand. I'll do anything." A small group passed them in the street, staring at the odd couple who'd been making a scene, and Hitomi couldn't help but laugh a little. She pulled L from the middle of the sidewalk, and as soon as they neared the wall, he blocked her from the street, cornering her against the wall. With his free hand, he pulled her hat off and dropped it to his side.

"A girl shouldn't say something like 'I'll do anything'. You intentions could be misconstrued." Hitomi felt a brief flash of anger at him, but it was quickly forgotten when he leaned down, bringing her chin up at the same time and capturing her lips in a feather light kiss. Hitomi's cheeks flushed, and she moved to pull away, turning her head down. But L stopped her, putting one hand on the side of her neck and pushing closer. She made a little noise of surprise, but did't resist, pressing her lips harder against his. As she was pressed against the wall, Hitomi bit at L's bottom lip until he voiced the slight pain of it. She smiled and pulled away, moving to his neck. Finally he fully reacted, his tongue grazing hers and his hands roaming a little on her body. But just as suddenly as before, he stopped himself.

"Ryuzaki?" He pulled back, not making eye contact, and Hitomi worried that she'd angered him somehow again. "What's wrong?"

"This-"

"What?"

"This isn't something that should be started on the street. Seeing as how it can't be finished here." She opened her mouth to reply, but he shoved her hat back into her hand, grabbed her wrist and began to practically drag her down the sidewalk. She was almost jogging to keep up with his longer strides, and though it unnerved her to see him in such a hurry all of a sudden, his words had distracted her. When they finally reached the subway entrance, L paused, looking between the stairway and the street, then shook his head, and led her to the underground station.

There were only three other people waiting in the cool tiled area, and from the look of it the train wouldn't arrive for a few minutes. He strode to the far end of the platform away from the others and to the side of a square tiled pillar that none of them could see, then let go of Hitomi's wrist long enough to shove her against the tile and kiss her again. Now his hands roamed more frenetically, abandoning all of his previous hesitations and soliciting a small muffled moan from Hitomi when he bit sharply at her neck just above her collar bone. But surprisingly, this time, when she felt his hardness pressing against her, Hitomi was the one to shy away.

"Ryuzaki-" she gasped. "I can't. Not here." He didn't listen, claiming her mouth again, only pulled away when she forcibly grabbed a handful of his hair and hauled back. He winced, finally calming for a moment as the train pulled up to the platform and let out a few of its passengers. she let go of him and he led the way to a pair of seats in the empty carriage they'd entered, letting Hitomi sit by the back wall before climbing into his own seat with his legs up.

'Not very comfortable with an erection,' his annoying inner voice mocked.

"Shut up," he muttered, not realizing it was out loud.

"What?" Hitomi asked, confused. He shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm sorry I did that to you. As I've mentioned before, I've been distracted lately, and I must have misread your physichal reactions.I took increased heart rate and vocalization to mean that you were-" Hitomi interrupted, putting a finger to his lips.

"Ryuzaki-kun, you don't have to apologize. My heart rate meant exactly what you thought it did. It's just... we're in public, people might have, you know, seen us."

"Oh." L's voice was muffled and Hitomi laughed, taking her finger away.

"What do you mean, 'Oh'? You like to do it in public?"

"Not at all, one could get arrested for such behavior if caught."

"IF- caught? Ryuzaki-kun, I knew you were an ecchi!"

"I'm no stripper." She caught him struggling not to smirk after his comment, and smiled herself, smacking him on the arm.

"I take offense to that, you know! Just because I dance for a living doean't mean I have all kinds of other sexually deviant behaviors!" L glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and she saw a hint of humorless consideration behind his gaze. "Is that what you really think?" She sighed, turning in her seat to face him more. "Go ahead, ask me what it is you're thinking about. I promise I'll answer. Honestly."

"How long?"

"... About a year and a half. Since second semester my freshman year."

"Do you like it?"

"No! I told you, I do it because I need the money!" He glanced over, and Hitomi knew that the big question was coming after his moment of hesitation.

"How many of them have you slept with?"

* * *

A/N: Gasp! a cliffhanger! naw, just kidding, the next chapter is also being posted. since iwrote it as like a huge 11 page block and had to split it awkwardly. SO! haha- mother, oba- aunt, chichi- father. used when telling someone else about your family members. and uh, echhi- i think you know... review please?


	14. Chapter 14

"How many of them have you slept with?"

"How... many?"

"Of the ones you danced for."

"Ryuzaki-"

"You said you'd answer."

"Yes, but- is that why you were so upset?" No answer. "Oh, L-san... I never- never slept with any of them. Honest!" Her cheeks were slightly flushed and he couldn't take how adorable she looked like that, so he leaned down, brushing her bangs aside long enough to press his lips lightly to her forehead.

"I'm glad," he murmured.

"Glad..." she began to question, but let it go. "Oh, never mind." L seemed rather cheerful now, and didn't ask any more questions, so they sat in silence until the subway came to a stop and the doors opened. L stood but had to turn back when he sensed Hitomi wasn't behind him. Instead she was stil seated, pulling her hat on with one hand and holding the other out for him to take. When he did, he pulled her to her feet and they slipped out the doors just as they closed.

"Do we have to report this to the task force? It's kind of, you know... embarrassing. What with everyone judging me, and Yagami-san being like a second father-"

"I'll have to tell Watari, and Yagami-san. But," L stopped at the bottom of the steps and waited for the only other person around to pass them and disappear, "seeing how the fact itself doesn't affect the investigation, not everyone has to know." Hitomi grinned and threw her arms around him, hugging the detective tightly. "There's one condition, though." She looked up.

"What is it?"

"You quit. Now."

"But my rent, and school-"

"Already taken care of."

"What? Taken care of...."

"How poorly do you think I pay my employees?" Hitomi buried her head against his chest, murmuring a thank you. He was still a little on edge from before, and the heat of her breath through his shirt made his own breath hitch once.

"Ryuzaki-kun, are you okay?" She let go and he nodded his head a little, taking her hand and beginning to lead her home.

"Fine." Hitomi leand her head on his arm as they reached street level, trying to enjoy the simple innocence of the moment, but her mind kept going back to just before they'd gotten on the train.

"Ryuzaki-kun... is that how you always act when you're, uh, turned on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She knew L's denial was weak, and smiled faintly.

"You know, Ryuzaki-kun, I was going to tell you that I liked it... but if nothing happened, then I suppose there's nothing to tell you..." She didn't look up, acting as if she didn't care to see his reaction, but as soon as they'd entered the first floor of her apartment building and the heavy door had thumped shut behind them, he'd pushed her into the wall again, resuming where he'd left off at the station. After a few moments she murmured to him, her voice growing breathier with lust.

"We should... head upstairs... the neighbors won't appreciate-" he protest was cut off by a moan as L's hand found a sensitive spot through her jeans.

"What about Raito?" he growled, nipping at her neck.

"We'll be quiet..." she bit her lip and grabbed his hand to stop him. "Please, not in the hallway." He pulled back with a small nod, and Hitomi practically ran up the steps to her apartment door, fumbling with the keys until L took them and opened the door silently. Once the pair had snuck past Raito's sleeping form on the couch and closed themselves in the relative privacy of Hitomi's bedroom, both of them lost any semblance of self control they'd had. Without realizing it, she paused long enough to lock the bedroom door as he pulled her hat off and tossed it to the floor. L pulled her from the door and in a matter of moments she was underneath him on the mattress, her underwear the only clothes left on her. How and when he'd managed that, Hitomi didn't know, but before they could go any further, she reached blindly over and batted at her alarm clock with one hand until she hit the right button and her ipod started playing.

The detective smirked at her precautions to getting walked in on, making her blush a little until he kissed her. She responded immediately, this time reaching down and pulling his shirt up over his head and unbuttoning his jeans with slightly trembling fingers only to have him pull them off. He was thin, thinner than she'd expected him to be under that baggy shirt, but his lean, toned muscles showed that he was no weakling. Hitomi kissed along his collar bone and down his chest, somewhat amazed at how smooth his unblemished, pale skin was. But soon enough, his hands were back at it, rubbing her though the thin silky fabirc of her panties, and she would wait no more.

"L-san... I need you..." He was surprised at how the thin whisper her voice had become. "...Please..." Her eyes were shining up at him, glassy and half-lidded as she asked him to take her. L felt his heart pounding and he found himself a bit nervous as he pulled himself up from her long enough to pull her comforter over them both.

"Okay..." he mumbled, clumsily hooking his fingers under her panties and pulling them down. She smiled and kissed him again, such a passionate exchange that he didn't notice her taking his boxers off as well. But when she took him in her hand he jerked back slightly and stifled a small gasp. She looked as if she might laugh at the look of surprise on his face, but managed to keep it in, asking lowly,

"You okay?" He momentarily lost the ability to form words and simply nodded, and she nodded in return. Groping for the words for a few moments, he whispered awkwardly to her, his mouth right by her ear as she played at his own with her tongue.

"Do you have something..."

"Mmm... I'm on the pill...." His breath hitched at her actions before he continued.

"Do you need me to... um... help-"

"...no," her voice was starting to sound desperate. "I can't... please..." He nodded again and she let go of him running her hand slowly up his stomach and stopping to brace herself against his chest as he entered her. She inhaled sharply and L stopped, eyes widening slightly,

"Hitomi- you're not... a virgin, are you?" She half smiled at him, shaking her head a tiny bit.

"No-no. It's just... been a while... don't worry." She put an arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him down for a kiss, but he broke it off. His eyebrows still furrowed with concern.

"I don't follow..." Hitomi broke eye contact with him, her voice clearing a little.

"Look... my last, he wasn't..." Her cheeks reddened, "... not nearly as big as you, okay?" L opened his mouth to reply, but she pulled him into another short kiss. "And if you don't shut up right now, I'll never make you another cake again."

"I thought I told you not to threaten me."

"L!" She moaned, a smile still managing to come through.

***

She lay looking up at the ceiling, the steady rise and fall of her breathing making the shadows on the sheets shift gently. L was on his side, his eyes barely open as he watched her drift between sleep and consciousness. One of her hands lay carelessly across her stomach, the other loosely clenched between them. He lifted one of his own hands, running his fingertips lightly down her arm, the sensation rousing her. Hitomi moved her arm away from him, blinking her eyes slowly into focus.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Three fifty four." She rolled onto her stomach with a groan, not wanting to fully wake up yet. "How are you?" Hitomi buried her face into her pillow, still speaking lowly.

"Tired." She turned her head back toward L as she felt him pull the covers higher onto her back and rest his hand there. "Good. Great. I'm great." She smiled sheepishly. "How are you?"

"Tired." He smirked, and Hitomi thought for a moment he seemed about to say something else, but dismissed it as drowsiness.

"L-san, maybe you should... um, go back to your room." He closed his eyes and rolled onto his back.

"I don't have to. If you want me to stay, I will." He looked over from the corner of his eye to see her shake her head.

"No, I think it'll be better if you go." He started to sit up, and she laid a hand on his arm, stopping him for a moment. "Not that I don't want you to stay, it's just... if Raito wakes up in the morning and you're in bed with me..." L swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled his boxers then his jeans back on, then stood slowly. He turned back to the bed and leaned over it, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I understand. You'd at the very least have to be dismissed from the investigation, if not re-investigated for seducing me. I'll go." He bent to pick up his shirt, pulling it on as he walked toward the door. He paused halfway out, just before closing the door behind him, and said, "We're contacting the task force at eight. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai," Hitomi grumbled, burying her face back into the pillow. She closed her eyes, but already knew that she wouldn't get any sleep before the morning's business. Turning onto her side and scooting within reach of her alarm clock, she turned up the music slightly, unable to keep a small smile off her lips as she curled up in the warm spot L had left in the bed. Her mind ran over and over the past hours as as vaguely cheesy, yet cute song lulled her into a drowse.

'_Maybe I wanna be your girl... maybe baby, Maybe all I need is you__...'_

_

* * *

A/N: haha! cheesy enough for you? well, i thought it was kinda cute, despite its cheesiness, and despite my lack of ability to provide a good lemon for the strange, strange readers... but don't worry! the cuteness shall not overwhelm! please review!  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Around five, Hitomi heard the shower turn on and rolled out of bed, giving up on getting any real chance at sleep. Picking up her nightgown from the small chair in the corner, she pulled it on before slowly opening her bedroom door and stepping out into the hall. She trudged down the hall to the kitchen and flipped on the coffee maker, filling the teapot with water and setting it on the stove. Raito wasn't on the couch any more,his blankets folded and set out of the way. With a tired groan, Hitomi turned and headed back toward her room, pausing at the door of L's room. It was just barely ajar, light from the TV spilling out into the hall. Glancing down the hall to make sure Raito was still in the bathroom, she eased the door open.

L was asleep, the TV's glow making his face look ghostly and almost luminescent in the dark. The detective looked uncharacteristically peaceful in his slumber, but even so, Hitomi had to put a hand to her mouth to keep from giggling and risking waking him up. It seemed a normal enough way for him to sleep, seeing who he was, but the sight of a fully grown man curled up with his legs tucked under him and his butt slightly sticking into the air was a strange sight, regardless. And to top it off, the thumb in his mouth gave him the look of a grown up.... well, infant. Hitomi finally controlled herself after a few seconds and pulled the door back, leaving L to continue resting. But just as she turned, she almost screamed in surprise at Raito standing suddenly close to her.

"Morning, Hitomi. Sleep well?" She let out her held breath and took a step back to put a little distance between them.

"I've slept better. You?"

"Fabulous. Until You and Ryuzaki came home and started making all that noise in your room." She faltered for a brief moment, looking down and finally noticing that Raito was still wet from the shower, holding a towel around his waist as he talked to her.

"Sh-shouldn't you put some clothes on?" She turned away and headed for the kitchen, sensing that he was close behind.

"What were you two doing in there anyway? Slamming the door like that, then turning the radio on loud enough to be heard back home?"

"Well, Ryuzaki-kun was lecturing me about my job, you should have been able to figure that out. I turned the radio on because I started yelling back at him, and then crying... I didn't want to wake you up with all of that noise, I thought the music might help you stay asleep."

"I see. He was in there for an awful long time."

"He had a lot to say." Raito chuckled as Hitomi poured a cup of coffee and avoided looking at him.

"Well, I suppose he did. Say, Hitomi-chan, were you listening to that song from Elfen Lied after he left?"

"What? Oh, yes, I guess so. It came up on my shuffle list."

"I didn't know you were still into anime," he joked. Hitomi turned and looked at him.

"I didn't know you were either, Raito-kun. Recognizing that song? How otaku of you." She flashed him a bright smile and took a sip of her coffee.

"It was such a cheesy song, how could I not remember it?" He smiled back. "Ne, Hitomi-chan, you look different this morning. What happened?" She blinked slowly and looked down into her mug, avoiding his gaze and forcing herself not to blush.

"Mmm, I'm probably still puffy from all the crying last night. Ryuzaki-san was surprisingly cruel last night... I'll be fine after I take a shower." Raito considered it for a second, then turned and moved to his suitcase.

"All right, Let me get dressed and the bathroom's all yours." He paused at the corner into the hallway. "And don't think I didn't notice you looking at me." He disappeared, and Hitomi leaned against the counter closing her eyes and taking another drink. But when she opened them he was standing near her again, having dressed quicker than she thought. She jumped, spilling coffee down the front of her nightgown and cursing as the hot liquid burned her skin. Grabbing a towel, she started wiping herself, and Raito said kindly,

"You seem tired. Maybe you should go back to bed for a while, I'm sure Ryuzaki and I can handle the task force." Hitomi looked up, letting the towel drop to her side.

"And let you blab about this to everyone? No way, Raito, I know for a fact that Ryuzaki said we could keep this between the five of us."

"Five?" Her face flushed.

"Well, yeah. He said he had to let Watari-san and your father know. Since they're in charge pretty much." Raito laughed, putting a hand to his face as he did.

"Oh, I can see the look on his face already! We should tell him now, don't you think? It'll be better coming from you than L himself... besides, it looks like he's not going to wake up any time soon anyway." He walked out into the kitchen and opened his laptop. "Here, I'll call headquarters up for you. No doubt Watari-san and dad are the only two there so far ahead of our meeting anyway."

"Raito, don't-" but she didn't get to finish, the image of task force hq popped up on the TV, and Raito had his phone to his ear.

"Yeah, dad, come to the computer. Hitomi and I need to talk to you. Yes... Yeah, and bring Watari-san with you. Right. Okay, bye." Watari's face appeared on the screen followed shortly by Soichiro, who asked,

"Where's Hitomi? I thought you said you two had something to tell us." Hitomi came around the corner and waved sheepishly to the two older men.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Soichiro ojisan..."

"Ah, Hitomi, there you are." He paused. "Is something wrong? You look upset."

"Well, dad, Hitomi-chan actually has something she needs to confess to the two of you. Something Ryuzaki just found out last night." Now all eyes were on her, and she sat, wishing she could sink into the couch and disappear.

"What is it, Hitomi? Something to do with the investigation?"

"Y-you see, ojisan, I had to do it... if there had been another way, I would never-"

"Oh, just spit it out, Hitomi-chan! You're making it sound like you're kira or something!" She winced at his 'joke', then took a deep breath.

"Ojisan... Watari-san... In order to um, pay for school and my apartment with haha in the hospital, I had to... I've been..."

"She's been stripping." L's voice finished her sentence.

"Stripping?" Soichiro asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Taking off her clothes to music. For men to watch. For money." The older men looked shocked.

"Hitomi, why would you stoop to such methods?"

"She had no choice. Her father dead, mother in an asylum, only other family members on this side of the planet struggling to pay the hospital bills. It was a well paying job when she was desperate not to become homeless." No one had anything to say to L's logic, and while Hitomi couldn't look up from the floor, the detective sat in his chair and finished, "And I trust you'll keep this between the five of us. The others need not know, it has no relevance to the investigation."

"Yes, of course, Ryuzaki." Both men nodded.

"Good. And I trust that Raito-kun won't do something foolish to shame Hitomi-chan again."

"Of course not, Ryuzaki, I was just trying to-"

"Then we're agreed." He looked at Hitomi, eyeing the brown spill drying onto her nightgown. "There are still two hours before we're scheduled to discuss the case, I suggest we all get some rest. Hitomi-chan, you might want to shower, on the other hand. You're a mess." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways, Hitomi standing and muttering to L about the teapot she'd prepared for him. He waved her off and she headed for the bathroom, taking a long shower and putting on a fresh pair of jeans and a purple and black long sleeved shirt. Suddenly feeling the reality of how tired she was, she left her damp hair hanging about her shoulders and trudged to the kitchen for a second try at some coffee. Raito and L were on the couch, speaking lowly, as usual with them, and Hitomi paid them no mid as she claimed her seat and flipped her laptop open.

"So I was thinking Ryuzaki," she interrupted their conversation, though they'd quickly halted their speech when she sat between them, "I haven't been paying much attention this semester, and I know someone in the registrar's office who can put my classes as drops, so I was thinking I'd take time off from school so I can concentrate on the investigation."

"Are you sure that's a wise choice?"

"It's fine, like I said, my friend can change the record to show that I dropped. I won't get the money back or anything, but it's a small price to pay. Besides, I haven't done a moment of studying since you guys got here, so I'd probably end up failing anyway. I can call them right now, and have her put it through. If that's okay with you, that is." L considered a moment, biting his thumb and staring at his computer screen, then mumbled,

"It's your choice. If you believe that's the best plan of action to catch kira, then I must agree." Hitomi smiled a little, having expected him to say that she'd have to stay a student to better herself or something, and grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table. After a quick call, she set it back and sighed,

"There, all set. Now, let's get to work, shall we?"

"You're awfully cheerful Hitomi-chan, considering how tired you must be," Raito remarked.

"How tired I must be?"

"Well, you look tired for one, and you said that Ryuzaki-san and you were up late last night. I just assumed you'd be in a worse mood."

"Well, there's no reason. Plus, I wouldn't want to give the task force the impression that something like a bad night's sleep will affect me so much. I'll be fine."

"No reason? I figured you'd be mad at me, at the very least, if not Ryuzaki too, for lecturing you."

"I'm not mad," Hitomi shot Raito a glare, "You were just doing your job telling Ryuzaki-kun the truth. And he was just doing his. Now if we can move on to kira, I'd like to-"

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hitomi-chan!" a cheerful voice called from the television. The three of them turned and looked to find an all too cheerful Matsuda waving and smiling through the computer link.

"Konban wa, Matsuda-san. How are things in Japan?"

"Great! Today I went with Misa Misa to a photo shoot and-"

"Matsuda, who are you talking to?" The others came into view, all in different stages of sleepiness, save Soichiro, who always remained composed.

"Mogi-san, I was just starting to brief Ryuzaki, Raito and Hitomi-chan on today's developments. It's almost time for our meeting." There was some shuffling of bodies, leaving Matsuda in the back of the small group, and the fairly tedious circling of ideas began. After an hour, Hitomi was sitting with her head supported on one arm that was propped up on her knee, but as she slipped into a momentary drowse, her hand did just that as well. Catching herself before she could face plant off of the couch, she sat up wide eyed, finding the whole task force watching her.

"Ooka-san, are you quite all right?" Watari's voice asked form his unseen position watching a separate feed.

"I'm just a little tired. These meetings aren't exactly convenient for any of us. Don't worry about me though, Watari-san, I won't fall asleep again." Matsuda tried to hide a little smile at this, obviously the only one besides Hitomi who found it the least bit funny.

"Come to think of it, she's right," Ryuzaki muttered. "The killings here aren't changing just because we're here, and none of us is making any real progress with the task force split up like it is. And now that Hitomi-chan is fully free to investigate..." Hitomi tucked some hair behind her ear, looking over at the detective.

"Are you saying the three of us should go back to Tokyo?"

"Exactly that."

"When?"

"Watari, when can you get a flight?" There were a few moments of silence, then Watari's voice.

"There's a red eye flight to Los Angeles leaving at eleven fifty tonight from the binghamton regional airport. From there you can take the next flight to Tokyo International." L glanced over at Hitomi.

"We'll be there tomorrow." She looked away from him, staring down at her lap again.

"It's awfully fast. Are you sure we can make those flights?"

"Of course. Binghamton is only three hours by car. We'll have more than enough time." She nodded, and Soichiro spoke up.

"Well, Ryuzaki, since we have to prepare for your return, should it be ok to cut our discussion short today?"

"Yes, I don't see why not. There'll be things to take care of here as well." He paused for a second. "Watari- secure tickets for those flights. We'll be in touch when we get to L.A."

"Yes, L." And before it had a chance to sink in, the meeting was over and Raito was ushering Hitomi off to her room to help her pack. Two stuffed suitcases later it was just after eleven, and the three of them left Hitomi's apartment to get something to eat and waste the rest of the day before heading out for their flight. Hours after that, as the two men followed Hitomi as she carried an armful of bags from her third boutique, L eating an ice cream cone and Raito texting Misa on his cell phone, she spotted a cafe that spilled out onto the sidewalk.

"Let's stop and get some coffee, ne?" she glanced back at the pair. Neither protested, and the three of them got a table and were soon talking over cups of (in some cases overly sugared) the dark drink.

"We'll have to take you out when we get beck to Tokyo, Hitomi-chan, since you took us out for a night here," Raito commented lightly. "Right, Ryuzaki?"

"Not a good idea, I can't be seen in Tokyo. That's where the original Kira is. Too dangerous."

"Right. Well, maybe I'll still take you out, ne? Reintroduce you to home?"

"I don't know..." she mumbled, watching the detective's hands as he reflexively stirred his coffee almost constantly, two fingers holding the spoon's handle delicately. When he pulled his hand away, she looked up to find him watching her, and her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Hitomi-chan seems a bit strange today," he mumbled, putting his thumb to his lips. "Because of last night perhaps?" She blinked a few times in surprise, then shook her head.

"Last night? N- no. I'm fine, really."

"It would seem otherwise. I'd like to have a private word with you, as soon as we get back to you apartment."

"Of course." She glanced at Raito, who had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then forced a smile on her face and said in a cheery tone, "Well, what do you say we get something for the two of you? I've already spent way too much money myself."

* * *

A/N: hey! so there it is! uh, ohayo gozaimasu- polite way of saying good morning. ojisan- uncle. ne- kind of like saying right after the sentence, or so at the beginning, in case you haven't picked that one up yet. assuming you know otaku, and obviously anime. kind of a boring chapter, but review??


	16. Chapter 16

She gulped the rest of her coffee and stood, gathering her bags and practically hustling Raito and L out of the cafe. A couple of blocks later, Hitomi was helping Raito pick out clothes to try on, and dragging L along with them by a hold on the end of his sleeve. Raito closed himself in a fitting room with his arms piled with clothes soon enough, and Hitomi set to work on the other male.

"Come on, Ryuzaki-kun, just try them on? You don't have to buy anything, I just want to see how you look in different clothes. Onegai?" She whined this last plea in as cute of a voice as she could muster, and he sighed once, his sign of defeat. Soon she was shoving him into a fitting room as well, throwing clothes into his arms and pulling the door shut. He dressed slowly, unsure what items went together and how exactly he should wear all of this, but soon enough he opened the door. Hitomi's eyes widened when she saw him, but the surprise wore off quickly and she let out a little laugh.

"If you're going to mock me," he started, beginning to close the door.

"No! No, It's just that none of it matches. I forgot to tell you what to wear together, huh?"

"I can pick out clothes," he grumbled.

"Of course you can," she pushed him gently back into the room and joined him, pulling a different shirt and a light jacket from their hangers. "Here, put these on with those jeans. It'll look great, I promise." When he reached out t take them, their hands touched, and both L and Hitomi froze. But she snapped out of it and excused herself to go check on Raito, and left him to dress. He pulled on what she'd given him, feeling awkward waiting for her to come back from the next set of dressing rooms. But when she did, she smiled and he found his insecurity fading fast.

"You look really good, Ryuzaki-kun," she said. "I can't believe you don't wear stuff like this all the time."

"It's not comfortable," he replied, making her laugh.

"Well, try on the other t-shirt. that one should be comfortable enough. Then I want you to do me a huge favor and try on this." What she pulled from behind her back he immediately wanted to refuse, but the look on her face was so excited, and so damn.... cute, that he nodded and took it from her.

"Ryuzaki-kun, are you all right in there?" Hitomi asked after a few minutes. "Do you need any help? You've been in there for a while..." His response was to unlock the door and let it swing open a little, still remaining out of sight until she stepped forward and pushed the door all the way open.

"Oh," she gasped when her eyes found him. He stood with his back to the mirror, looking down as he fiddled with the black tie that hung loosely and poorly tied around his neck. Her exclamation caused him to look up, dropping one hand to his side.

"This is absolutely outrageous." She shook her head, letting go of the door and ignoring it as it swung mostly shut behind her.

"You look so handsome. I can't believe it, you're like a different person, L-san."

"A different person?"

"Not that there's anything wrong with what you wear now. But Ryuzaki-kun, I- I'm speechless." She reached out and slowly ran a hand down the front of the crisp black suit she'd conned him into trying on, gazing at him up and down as if she were hypnotized. Just as she was about to take her hand away, he grabbed her wrist.

"Hitomi-chan. I'll tell you now, since we're alone. About last night..."

"Mmm?" she murmured, waiting for him to continue.

"We shouldn't do that again. It will only cause complications in the investigation." Her gaze cleared, her eyes meeting his. L noticed a hint of something akin to distress in them.

"Of course. You're absolutely right, it was a mistake in the first place. We both know how much trouble it could get us in." She blinked slowly and looked away, her gaze trailing back to him when she realized he hadn't let go of her.

"What," she asked softly. "I agreed with you, didn't I? What else do you want me to-" L's kiss cut her off. Hitomi only hesitated for a second, beginning to pull away from him, but he put a hand around the back of her neck, refusing to let her. Giving in to the detective, she responded, bringing her hand up to the nape of his neck. She stood on her toes, but soon stumbled as L pushed her back, the collision of her back hitting the flimsy fitting room wall making a loud thud. He ran a hand down her side and squeezed her thigh, pulling it up onto his hip and pressing her harder against the wall for support, eliciting a muffled moan as he nipped at her neck. Hitomi wrapped her other arm around his neck, holding onto him and squirming a little against his obvious arousal, and his fervor only increased, biting at her collarbone. She gasped and pulled him back up into a passionate kiss, her tongue quickly gaining dominance over his. One hand slid down to his chest and pulled at the tie, further loosening the messy knot until it slipped to the floor, then moved to start deftly unbuttoning the crisp white shirt the detective wore. L's free hand quickly found the hem of Hitomi's shirt and crept underneath it, but they were quickly interrupted, the moment cut short when Raito's voice was heard in the hallway.

"Ryuzaki? Hitomi? Are you in here?" Hitomi immediately reacted, shoving L away and straightening herself out, smoothing back her hair and opening the fitting room door quickly.

"Raito! Finished already?"

"Yes, I bought a few things, but when I saw that you and Ryuzaki were still in here, I figured I'd check on you to make sure you weren't giving him too much trouble." He laughed, and she returned it half-heartedly, heart still pounding in her chest.

"Not at all," L replied, coming out of the small room with his hands stuffed in the pants pockets of the suit he still had on. "A bit too much fashion advice, perhaps, but nothing I can't handle. Thank you for the concern, Raito-kun." Raito raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Ryuzaki, a suit? What did Hitomi have to do to get you in that?"

"Nothing short of begging. It's uncomfortable." He turned and faced his reflection in the mirror. "But it could prove useful, despite its drawbacks. I think I'll buy it." Both Raito and Hitomi were shocked by this, and could hardly shake the surprise even as he bought it and another T-shirt Hitomi had picked out for him. Outside on the street, Hitomi glanced down at her cell phone .

"Well, it's almost six. Do you think we should head back and make sure we have everything packed, then head out?"

"We'll be early if it's only a three hour drive," Raito responded, hailing a cab.

"Yeah, but we can always get something to eat when we get there. It'll be a long flight, and airplane food isn't the greatest." L agreed with her, and the trio headed back, stuffing their new clothes into their bags, then lugging everything down to the street and then to the long term parking garage where Hitomi kept her car. It was a compact red vehicle, practically too small to put everyone's luggage in the trunk, but perfect in its vaguely cute appearance for Hitomi. After sensing that both of her companions would start some sort of competition for the front seat, she held the keys out to L.

"You're letting him drive?" Raito asked skeptically.

"I hate driving long distances, and I assume that Ryuzaki has a valid international license since he knew he'd be traveling. So it works out perfectly." The detective took the keys and climbed in the front seat, a strange sight to see him sitting so normally. Hitomi gestured toward the car, "Go ahead, Raito, you can have the front if you want. I think I'm going to try and get some sleep in the back." L took the wheel and seemed to get accustomed to the directions the small gps on the dashboard gave him quickly, and in a fairly short amount of time, the trio was leaving the city for the suburbs. Hitomi quickly fell asleep as she had predicted, and Raito turned on the radio, playing a generic soft rock station lowly and speaking in a quiet voice to the detective at his side.

"So, Ryuzaki, what really happened with you and Hitomi-chan last night? She's been acting weird all day and I know for a fact it's not because you lectured her about moral decisions."

"Why would you say that, Raito-kun? If she says that's what happened, have you any reason to doubt her?"

"Well, yes."

"And why's that? Has she something to lie about?"

"It's not like you think, Ryuzaki. She's a woman, and all women lie." L glanced over at the other man, who had a smirk on his face as he watched the detective drive.

"I'm utterly shocked at what Raito-kun is implying. While she's in hearing distance, no less."

"Don't worry, Ryuzaki, I was only kidding. And Hitomi sleeps like the dead, really. A bomb could go off in this car and she wouldn't wake up."

"Regardless, I'm appalled. This is a new side of Raito-kun that I'll have to consider in the investigation." Raito sighed and shook his head, still smiling, and the car fell silent for a few minutes before Hitomi groaned and shifted in the back seat, pulling her feet up and leaning her head against the window. She muttered softly,

"No Matsuyama-chan... we'll get together again...." The rest of her sentence was muffled by sleep and the pair in the front seats glanced back at her, then at each other for a moment before turning the radio up slightly.

"Ryuzaki, if you don't mind, I think I'll get some sleep too. Your 'lesson' to Hitomi-chan last night left me with very unrestful sleep."

"Not at all. I'll wake the two of you when we arrive."

***

"Hitomi-chan, we're here." She cuddled a little further into her seat, grumbling childishly.

"I'm sleeping..."

"If you don't want something to eat, Ryuzaki and I will leave you in the car, but you won't have time to eat until we get to Tokyo..." The girl's eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"Fine, but they'd better have cake. And ice cream." Raito smiled at her quick mood change and the three climbed from the car and sat in the small diner on the side of the rural road. Hitomi ordered exactly what she'd promised, and after Raito ordered simply a cup of coffee and some toast, L ordered much the same thing as her. The cake was chocolate with vanilla icing and the ice cream was strawberry, and after two helpings of each, the petite girl slouched back in her seat and sighed.

"Now I'm ready for a thirteen hour flight." L nodded.

"I agree. Shall we proceed to the airport?" Raito and Hitomi stood first, the girl seeming somewhat hesitant as she climbed back into the car. Her strangely silent mood continued throughout the airport, and as the plane took off L finally spoke up.

"Hitomi-chan, I believe there is something bothering you." She began to shake her head in denial, but Raito interrupted, nudging her in the side.

"Does it have anything to do with your birthday tomorrow?" She glanced up at him.

"Your birthday..." L mumbled, thumb coming up to his lips as he thought. "It upsets you to travel so close to your birthday?"

"Well, no, it's not that," Hitomi stumbled over her words, feeling childish. "Since mother was put in the hospital, I've always spent the day on my birthday with her. I know the investigation is more important, it's just weird, you know? It'll be the first year I can't visit her." Her cheeks were barely flushed and she shook her head again. "It's no big deal, I'll just call her and talk to her when we get to Tokyo." Raito wrapped his arm around Hitomi and squeezed gently.

"Oh, Hitomi-chan, that's terrible. You know what? We are going to take you out tomorrow."

"I'm afraid that'll be quite impossible, Raito-kun. I've made it clear already that I cannot be seen in public once we arrive, and I'd much prefer not to let the three suspects closest to me out without supervision. Because Amane-san will insist on accompanying her boyfriend. The only viable solution is to bring one of the task force with you... but I can already hear Amane's complaints on that topic." The frustration on Raito's face almost made Hitomi laugh, and she shook her head.

"It's okay, you guys don't have to do anything, you know? Right now, this investigation is what's most important. When everything's solved and Kira's caught, then we'll have all the time in the world to celebrate." Raito smiled.

"That's our Hitomi, selfless to the core. Well, I insist on you celebrating your birthday, even if Ryuzaki and I can't take you out. Just you wait, you'll have fun." She raised an eyebrow to being referred to as 'ours', but this time made no response to Raito's offer. Her descent into silence became the theme for the entire flight. Until the trio reached a ticket counter and L decided to start keeping his identity, and voice, a secret. Raito looked between the woman at the counter and L in shock for a moment, and Hitomi finally stepped forward.

"Yes, I believe there should be three tickets to the Tokyo- Narita airport reserved for us here. They'll be for Hitomi Ooka, that's o-o-k-a, Light Yagami, y-a-g-a-m-i, and um," She glanced back at L, but didn't have a chance to finish as an older man approached them, holding a fedora in one hand and four tickets in the other.

"You won't have to bother looking them up, miss," he said to the woman. "I've already picked up the tickets." Raito bowed his head slightly and smiled.

"Watari-san, I didn't expect you to come all the way out here to escort us back." He smiled faintly and murmured a greeting to Raito, then bowing silently as a greeting to L. He then moved past them and bent in a gentle bow to Hitomi herself, rising with a small smile.

"Hitomi-san, I presume. You appear even more beautiful in person than over the web cameras." Raito snickered softly and Hitomi blushed, hardly able to return the bow. "I'm sure I speak for the whole task force when I say it is an honor to finally meet you in person, and I greatly look forward to working with you."

"Thank you, Watari-san, but I'm sure you're exaggerating. I'm not-" Raito interrupted here, a wide smile on his face.

"Watari-san, I don't think you've said that much to me the whole time we've been on this case. I hate to interrupt your conversation, but if my watch is correct, we're bound to miss our plane if we don't get moving."

* * *

A/N: so sorry for the absence. to sum up the horrid events, shitty Internet, then no Internet, then shitty Internet, then my hard drive failed. but I'm back, and a thousand times sorry for the delay! let's see, onegai=please, and yes, i used the surname matsuyama (as in the actor who played L in the live action films) for a character from Hitomi's past. saved me some time thinking of a new name, and slight homage to the actual professional death note people. more on its way!


	17. Chapter 17

***

Their arrival at headquarters wasn't anything special, though it practically took Hitomi undressing to get through the metal detectors at the underground entrance, and once they were inside, they found the task force assembled but not quite ready for a hearty reception. Except, of course, for Yagami-san, who was as serious about work as always. He bowed slightly to the four of them, saying hello politely before giving Hitomi a hug. Matsuda seemed chipper as well, taking Hitomi's hand in an over-enthusiastic handshake.

"How was your flight? I can't wait to start working with you in person, Ooka-san." She smiled and began to reply, but a yawn interrupted her words, causing L to speak up.

"That's an ambitious plan, Matsuda, but it's been approximately seventeen hours we've been on a plane. Not taking into account that Ooka-san had already been up for nineteen hours before that, with only a two and a half hour nap in between. Perhaps you'll allow her to see her rooms and get some rest?" Matsuda backed off, looking like a scolded child, and Hitomi wondered if L himself needed some sleep as well. Besides, had she noticed a hint of jealousy in the detective?

"It's perfectly all right, Ryuzaki-san. I feel rather restless after so long in an enclosed space, I don't think I could sleep anyway. If someone could just show me my room and let me freshen up a bit, I think I'd be ready for the grand tour... and to get to work of course. The case is what we're all here for, after all." Before Raito could offer, and Hitomi knew he would by the look on his face, a high pitched squeal echoed through the room. Most of the task force either winced or simply rolled their eyes, but Hitomi, being unused to the sound, actually jumped and turned in time to see a small figure streak through the room and latch on to Raito.

"Oh, Raito-kun! Misa Misa missed you so much, everything was so boring without you here!" Hitomi whispered to Matsuda, who was still standing next to her,

"So that's Amane-san? Huh.... I expected her to be taller..." Meanwhile, the model had kept blubbering false tears as she wriggled against Raito.

"Misa Misa was starting to think you'd never come back, but-" Suddenly, she caught sight of Hitomi and her hands dropped to her sides. She turned away from her boyfriend, gaze narrowed and apparently trying to look as fierce as she could. "Who's this, Raito-kun?"

"This is Hitomi-chan, Misa. You remember Hitomi." The smaller girl circled Hitomi, looking at her critically, then stopped before her with her hands on her hips.

"So you're Raito-kun's ex-girlfriend, are you? Couldn't quite please him, huh?" Hitomi raised an eyebrow, then said in a calm voice,

"It's nice to meet you too, Amane-san. I do hope that we can become friends." Misa looked skeptical, until Hitomi finished, "I assure you, Amane-san, I'm not going to come in between you and Raito-kun. After all, I was the one who dumped him in high school." She said this, of course, loud enough for everyone to hear, and from the looks of it most of them looked surprised. Hitomi swallowed the laughter that threatened to spill out and continued, "It's like he's my brother, Amane-san, besides, I'm not so low as to make advances on other girl's boyfriends." Misa's skeptical glare only lasted a moment longer, then her face completely changed.

"Well, that's good to hear! Since we're the only two girls stuck here, I'm sure we'll be great friends! I mean, what with all of the spare time I have since Raito-kun is busy with the case, you're bound to have even more than me! We can go shopping, and you can come with me to my shoots, and-"

"I'm sorry, Amane-san, but why exactly would I have more free time than you?" The smaller girl smiled broadly and said in an unnecessarily loud voice,

"Because, silly, Ryuzaki-san is even busier than Raito-kun! He's always working, everyone knows that!" Now everyone in the room was struggling not to laugh. Except L, who'd sat down in front of the bank of computers and TVs and begun to pick trough a bowl of candies, and Hitomi, who'd turned as red as said candy.

"Amane... I'm n-not Ryuzaki's... girlfriend..." She choked out, "I'm helping on the case."

"Ohhhh!" Misa called, letting out a small giggle. "Misa Misa's sorry for embarrassing you, Hitomi-chan. You must be pretty smart if you think you can catch Kira before my Raito-kun does!"

"Well, the point isn't exactly-" L stood abruptly, crossing to the pair of women.

"Ooka-san. I'll show you where you'll be staying now." He began walking away, leaving Misa behind without saying a word to her, and Hitomi grabbed the handles of her suitcases and hurriedly followed. Once they were closed in the elevator, she glanced over at him, still preoccupied with an assortment of candy he'd stowed in his pocket.

"Thanks for that. I uh... she's a... lively, isn't she?" L's response completely ignored her question, instead he pointed at the keypad next to the doors.

"B is the basement entrance. One is the ground floor entrance, but don't use that unless I specify it. Two and three are empty, four is the main floor for the investigation, where you just were. Five is rooms for the task members when they stay here instead of home, six is kitchen and supplies, seven is Watari's apartments. Eight is Raito and Misa's apartment, Nine is mine, and ten would be yours."

"You mean I get a whole floor? To myself?" He said nothing, but at that moment the doors slid open smoothly and he stepped out. Hitomi followed and he stopped just in front of the elevator doors.

"There are cameras in the elevator and the stairwell," he paused and pointed to a door next to the elevator, "As well as in all of the rooms of all of the other task members' apartments. Of course, you'll have the same privacy you were awarded in New York, as there will not be a camera inside the shower or with a direct view of the toilet." Hitomi nodded and L stepped into the elevator. "After you put your things away and bathe, take the elevator back to my floor. I want to discuss the case in private, then I'll escort you back down to begin work." Without waiting for a response from her, he reached out and pressed the door close button, disappearing from sight.

She took her suitcase and other small bags into the bedroom and quickly organized everything, taking a minute to sit on the bed. She was pleasantly surprised at how soft the mattress was, apparently whoever was paying for this place was no tightwad. Then she walked the whole apartment, memorizing the layout and mumbling to herself.

"Two spare bedrooms, what am I supposed to do with those... Wow, they already put food in the fridge... how'd they know I liked that?" But finally deciding to take that shower she felt she badly needed. Only this time when she got out a fresh outfit, she hung them over the towel rack nearest the shower door and got dressed inside the shower.

It had been almost an hour since he'd left her when the elevator doors opened to L's floor. The main room of his apartment was dimly lit and entirely empty, except for a computer that sat in the middle of the floor. The detective was nowhere in sight, and the strangeness of the scene suddenly made her indecisive about going in.

"Ryuzaki-san?" Her voice echoed in the largeness of the empty room, and she apprehensively stepped out of the elevator and let the doors slide shut behind her. "Ryuzaki-san, are you here?" It was then she noticed the far walls were lined with doors, the apartment set up radiating out from the room she was in. She almost jumped when his voice suddenly responded.

"Hitomi-chan. In here." She had already assumed he was behind the one door with a light on behind it, and she found him in his own little kitchen. He was crouched atop a stool at the counter, currently entertained by a piece of chocolate cake. He didn't look up as she entered, carefully closing the door behind her. As she crossed behind the counter and assumed a spot opposite the detective, she asked in a low voice,

"Ryuzaki-san, was there a reason you wanted to speak to me alone... in your apartment? I'm sure anything regarding we say will be heard by the rest of the task force..." L set down his fork and stood, still not meeting her gaze.

"There are no cameras in my apartment." He came around the counter toward her, dropping his dishes in the sink. "It's the only place where one's actions can go truly unseen."

"But-" She was cut off as he turned quickly and cornered her against the counter, one hand on each side of her. When their eyes finally met, Hitomi's protests were immediately forgotten. The intensity of his gaze was shocking, and all she could manage was to mumble, "Ryuzaki, what are you doing?" His voice was low as well, and she immediately recognized the lust behind it.

"Happy Birthday." Her eyebrows raised in surprise, and replied in a whisper.

"Thank y-" But stopped short when L's brought his lips down to hers. He hovered there for a moment, not quite kissing her, as if relishing the tense expectation he could sense in Hitomi, then closed the gap, pressing his mouth gently to hers.

It didn't take long for her to react, bringing one hand up and resting it on his chest, and parting her lips in expectation, but just then L dropped his hands and began to pull away. Hitomi nearly let out a groan of disappointment, her hand clenching and gathering a handful of of L's shirt. The detective looked down at her reaction, his barely there smile sending an excited shiver through her. Hitomi smiled back softly, and began to pull him back toward her, but stopped when she saw that his eyes had gone back to their normal appearance, bored and glazed over. He turned and was back at the sink in the blink of an eye, rinsing the plate and drying his hands on his jeans, and she followed him silently until they had joined the rest of the task force in the main room.

L sat down in the middle of the wall of computers and turned his back on everyone, and Hitomi, still in shock after his action in his apartment was left standing speechless as the rest of the task force began to introduce themselves. It almost took physical effort to snap herself out of her dazed state and tear her eyes from the detective across the room to talk normally with Matsuda and Raito, the only two who seemed interested in conversation.

***

At first, reuniting the task force seemed to have been a good idea, but after more than a week of vigilance it was starting to look as if the investigation was at a standstill.

"I don't understand," Hitomi sighed, "we're not making any progress at all! We're just watching Kira, no better than the public!" When she looked up, Raito was giving her a look as if he'd like to laugh at her. She ignored him and stood, pacing the length of the computer bank she, Raito and L had been seated at. ""I feel like I'm useless,cooped up in here and not doing any good." Most of the task force paid no attention to her pacing, staying focused on L as he stared at the screen closest to him. That all changed when his concentration broke and the detective spun in his chair to face Hitomi. When he spoke, his voice betrayed more than a little irritation at her statements of the obvious.

"You want to get out there and help? Go with Matsuda and help him keep an eye on Misa." Matsuda's gaze leapt over to Hitomi at this, and the girl froze in her spot.

"Matsuda-san and Amane-san...?"

"Yes. In fact, you can pose as a fellow model, or Matsuda's assistant... whatever works for you." He didn't get to finish his thought as Misa herself made her morning appearance and cut into the conversation in her normal boisterous tone.

"Hitomi-chan gets to come with Matsu and Misa Misa? I'm so excited! Oh, Hitomi-chan, you can pose as my best friend from before I moved to Tokyo, and we'll get you some really cute clothes, and-"

"Amane-san," Hitomi interrupted, "I am not posing as your no-talent friend from the country, and I certainly am not dressing up. There's nothing wrong with the clothes I'm wearing."

"Actually, the ruse Misa suggested would be the most believable cover," L remarked.

"And dressing like her would make it look more plausible," Raito added, gaining a dirty look. But after both of their approval, Hitomi could no longer put up a fight, and sat quietly as she was hooked up with a radio and earpiece to hear any directions she might be given and Matsuda was fitted with a fake pair of glasses that contained a camera. Something she assumed L would consider an extra precaution, what with poor Matsuda being stuck with two suspects in his case. As the trio set off in the car they normally used for Misa and set out for a shop Misa promised would be perfect for Hitomi, the dark haired girl leaned over from the passenger seat and spoke reassuringly to her male companion.

"Don't worry, Matsu," she joked, resigned to her fate and slipping into her role as a girl like Misa, "the glasses look good. They make you look like a teacher or something. The only thing is, if you keep looking so uncomfortable in them you'll give it away that they're fake." His eyes flicked to her for a minute and he smiled faintly before pulling out into the street.

"Thank you, Hitomi-chan." But the car ride would not prove to be as relaxing as Hitomi had hoped, Misa almost immediately leaning forward to turn the radio on.

'At least her taste in music is fairly decent,' she thought as a guitar riff announced the start of an angst filled band she'd heard of a few times before moving to the states. Within ten minutes, Hitomi was humming along with the music, and Misa was full out singing in the back seat, in her own little world.

"You have a nice voice, Hitomi-chan," Matsuda commented a bit sheepishly.

"Thank you, but you can't really tell from someone's humming." When L's and Raito's voice sounded in her ear she jumped, having forgotten the earpiece she'd quickly grown accustomed to.

"Don't listen to her, Matsuda, she's being too modest," Raito spoke up first. "You're right about her voice." Hitomi felt herself begin to blush.

"She is right about humming, Raito-kun," L added. "It's no indication of the true talent of the singer's voice." Hitomi worried for a moment they would ask her to sing something, but luck seemed to be on her side.

"Matsuuu, stop here and let Hitomi and me out! You can meet us after you've found someplace to park!" The two girls climbed from the car, and by the time Matsuda rejoined them, Hitomi was looking over a new outfit in the confines of a small fitting room.

"Hitomi-chaaaan, come out and show us!" Misa cried. Putting her insecurity behind her, she pulled the curtain back and emerged from the fitting room. The other girl's immediate reaction was to giggle with delight, and Matsuda's slightly gape-mouthed stare threatened to make her blush again. Looking at her feet and feeling ashamed at how foolish she must look, she muttered,

"Close your mouth, Matsu, you're embarrassing me." He snapped out of it, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Hitomi-chan. You look really cute, you know. You don't have to be so shy about it, the outfit really suits you." Raito's voice agreed in her ear, and she turned to look in the mirror again. She was wearing a black and red kimono style top that had butterflies on the sleeves, paired with a fluffy skirt in the same colors and lacy black thigh high socks.

"It's no big deal, I used to dress like this all the time outside of school. It's just the last few years since I moved I haven't worn much like this. Not many girls dress like this in America, I'm not used to it anymore."

"Well, Matsu is right, you look pretty good. Stay right there and I'll get you some shoes to match. And Matsu, let the clerk know Hitomi-chan is wearing her new clothes out and have them wrap up her boring old outfit." As she bounced away happily to the shoe display she called back, "And don't forget to pay for everything!" Hitomi and Matsuda exchanged a brief look, then Hitomi started laughing.

"Don't worry about it, Matsuda-san, I can take care of it. You're not _my_ manager." She grabbed her clothes and led the way to the counter. As she waited for the clerk to ring up the bill and Misa to finish trying shoes on her feet Cinderella style, Matsuda mumbled quietly to her,

"Hitomi-chan, it's Matsui or Matsu, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, Matsu." She chuckled again at the nickname, then shooed Misa away to put on the 'perfect' pair of knee high, lace up boots on herself.

A few minutes later they were back in the car, Misa this time in her own world as she listened to an mp3 player in the back seat. They were stuck in traffic on the way to a photo shoot, and Hitomi kept shifting in her seat, trying to pull her skirt down to cover as much thigh as possible. Matsuda was preoccupied with the logjam of cars all around them and the idle talk of old case info from the earpiece, and Hitomi was somewhere in between hearing that and the softly playing radio, unconsciously singing to herself. When the song changed, Mastuda suddenly perked up, looking over at her.

"That's it!" He said loudly, making her jump and Misa look up for a second before delving back into her music.

"What's it?" Hitomi asked. "Something about the case?"

"Yes, Matsuda, what have you realized so suddenly?" L drawled over the speaker.

"I knew you looked like someone I knew Hitomi-chan, especially when you changed into that outfit. But I couldn't quite place it until just now!" Hitomi tensed up almost unnoticeably when she recognized the song on the radio. "Hitomi-chan, you could be Usagi-chan's twin!"

"Usagi-chan?" Mogi's voice broke in. "What nonsense are you talking about now, Matsuda? Animals?"

"No, not an animal, Usagi-chan! She is, well was, the lead singer of my favorite band when I was in college! It didn't click until she started singing that song, but you even sound kind of like her. Wow, Hitomi-chan, that's so cool." Matsuda beamed at a blushing Hitomi as the song continued in the background, long enough for Mogi to comment again.

"That doesn't sound much like a young girl singing. Besides, Matsuda, when you were in college, Ooka-san was what, fifteen at the most?" Hitomi forced back a comment about her voice, barely managing to keep it to herself, but Matsuda wouldn't let it go.

"Trust me, Mogi-san, Usagi-chan is definitely a girl, and she was only sixteen when the band broke up. And her voice is unique, that's why I like it so much!" He turned to Hitomi again. "Your voice is so cool, just like Usagi-chan's."

"M-Matsu..." she faltered, blushing. "You're embarrassing me again." He apologized, blushing himself, and shoved the glasses up his nose before pulling off down a side street and into an underground parking garage. Seeing that they'd arrived, Misa put her headphones away and resumed her cheery rant of what she and Hitomi would enjoy as best friends. As they climbed from the car, and started toward the tall building across the street where Misa's appointment would be.

"You know, with all of that talk about your singing Matsu was doing on the way here, maybe you should ask for an audition and become a pop star too, Hitomi-chan!" the blond cooed, linking her arm with the other girl's.

"Ah, I don't think so, Misa. I'm going to stick with Matsu, and let you get your work done."

"Ohh, that's no fun!" But Misa was quickly over her disappointment when they entered the spacious lobby of a building and the smaller girl caught sight of a group of people standing around, seemingly waiting. She squealed and ran over to them, crying out to the group as she dragged Hitomi across the space.

"Matsuyama-kun! Endo-kun! Yanagimoto-kuuuuunn!" Three of the group turned, giving the girl weary smiles as she reached them. "Misa Misa's excited to start working again today! But first, I want to introduce you to my best friend in the whole world, Hitomi-chan! She's visiting from Nikko and I wanted to show her what it's like being famous!" She turned to look at Hitomi, who'd frozen with her jaw slightly dropped.

"Matsuyama-kun?"

* * *

A/N: so no excuses this time, you're probably tired of them anyway. and i know i have at least one of you wanting some Hitomi/L birthday goodness, but i'm working it into one of the upcoming chaters. So enjoy this little cliffhanger and bite your nails until the next time! ...and as always, i love a review, even if you want to tell me how boring the chapter was or something....


	18. Chapter 18

At first the man she'd spoken of looked only confused, but then recognition dawned on his face.

"Hitomi-chan? Is that you?" Hitomi smiled widely and pulled from Misa's grasp.

"Do I look that different?" The three guys quickly gathered around her and started questioning her.

"When did you get back from America?"

"You're all grown up, Hitomi-chan! How tall are you now?"

"So are you a famous American singer yet?" She sheepishly answered those questions and more, but hesitated when one asked, "Hitomi-chan, I didn't know you were from Nikko. How long have you been friends with Misa Misa?"

"Ah, you see, Endo-kun, I never talked about my family being from Nikko... because I didn't want you to think I was some kind of hick." She laughed lightly, hoping her lies sounded more convincing to everyone else than they did to her. "I haven't seen Misa-chan in years, and she offered to let me stay with her while I was in town." They seemed to buy it, and Hitomi moved on.

"So how have you three been?"

"Not as good without you Hitomi-chan," Matsuyama replied, "Outside of school, we're mostly just doing back up instrumentals for singers like Misa Misa now. And when we do have our own shows, I'm stuck singing-"

"And we all know what a tragedy that is," Yanagimoto cut in sarcastically. They laughed and continued on for a few minutes until Matsuda interrupted.

"Uh, excuse me, but Misa Misa insists that we get to work now, so..." Hitomi turned from the other the males and grabbed onto Matsuda's arm.

"Of course, Mastu, I'm sorry for holding all of you up, I'm absolutely ashamed. By all means, let's go, I want to see what Misa-chan is like in a real recording studio!" The six of them shared an elevator, Hitomi now sticking to conversing with Matsuda as Misa had grabbed the attention of the other three.

"So how do you know them, Hitomi-chan?" he asked as they filed out on the fifteenth floor and walked at the end of their group.

"Oh, they lived near my parents and I before we moved to New York. What are the odds that I'd meet up with them accidentally?" She laughed. They were shortly in a large studio, Hitomi and Matsuda sitting in the back as the afternoon's work began for Misa. As Hitomi's thoughts strayed to the fact that Misa wasn't a half bad singer, L's voice through the earpiece snapped her attention back to the noise she'd almost completely toned out.

"Hitomi-chan is hiding something." L's voice was muffled, no doubt his mouth was full of cake or something, but it was matter of fact nonetheless. "Please let us in on your secret, Hitomi-chan." She kept her voice low, at first unsure what he was referring to now.

"Secret?"

"You seemed very close with Misa's backup band. In eighty five percent of cases, people in Japan are not close friends with their neighbors. Combined with the fact that the three of them know about your wish to become a singer, and the fact that they themselves are in the music industry, this leads me to believe that you have not told us something. Either you were attempting to make a name in music before moving out of Japan, or you did." She swallowed hard, a blush rising in her cheeks as he continued.

"Your reaction both now and when Matsuda asked you about your relationship with them confirm my suspicions." Now Matsuda spoke in a small voice, eager to agree with L, as if it was a matter of life and death.

"I did think it was a bit strange you knew those three... what _is_ your secret, Hitomi-chan?"

"It's n-not so much a secret as-" But she realized putting it off like this was only hurting her reputation with the case. After all, Yagami-san, Watari-san, Raito and L already knew she'd kept a secret from them before, if she tried to hide another there would be no doubt about her suspicious nature.

"As what, Hitomi-chan?" Raito asked.

"As... well, a matter of almost ancient history. Mastuda-san made a lucky guess in the car, he was just a bit off. When I was in middle school, I was in a band with Endo, Yanagimoto and Matsuyama. In high school we started getting popular and changed our name to Naitomeru, Nightmare in English. My nickname as the uh, lead singer up until my parents moved to America was..." she paused and cleared her throat uncomfortably, "... Usagi-chan." Matsuda looked as if he would burst with excitement.

"Hitomi-chan _is_ Usagi-chan? So cool!" Hitomi cringed, dreading the swarm of questions that were bound to come now.

"So, you were a visual kei star?" Raito asked. "I thought you wanted to be a pop idol as a kid."

"I wanted to sing, and my father didn't approve of the less than virtuous appearance of a lot of pop stars. I always liked rock music more anyway, so when I heard that three of our neighbors were going to start a band, of course I asked to join them. And we weren't exactly stars, Raito-kun, we just made a few singles, that's all."

"Apparently you had enough of a following to get on the radio four years later," Ide mumbled, his first words of the day.

"Can you prove it? Anyone can say they used to be in a band, and Matsuda may vouch for your voice sounding like this Usagi, but he could be biased by his... overzealous fandom." L's voice was still muffled, and Hitomi struggled not to sigh in frustration before replying.

"I assume you're already looking us up on the internet, Ryuzaki-san?" His silence assured her. "I should tell you, I never posted anything with my real name. It was a ploy we were trying, to seem mysterious. We only went by our, um, stage names. Short of pictures, I'm not sure the internet will provide you with any of the proof you're looking for."

"I see," L's voice mumbled. She could just see him in her mind's eye, crouched in his chair with his thumb almost in his mouth, his eyebrows come together in that look of utter concentration. Her thoughts continued along their own... less than virtuous path until Matsuda touched her shoulder.

"Uh... Hitomi-chan-" She blinked, back instantly.

"What?"

"Ryuzaki asked you a question, and you were kind of spaced out."

"Oh. What is it, Ryuzaki-san?" But L didn't get to repeat himself, as Misa's voice rang out across the studio.

"Hitomi-chaaaaaan! Why don't you come in here and sing for us?" Hitomi stood and moved to the glass separation.

"I don't know, Misa-chan. Shouldn't you focus on your work?" Misa waved her hand, dismissing the claim.

"Misa Misa has plenty of time for that! Besides, your friends were talking about how you used to sing in their band, and now I want to hear you!" Hitomi was ready to turn her down again when a thought hit her.

"Just a second, Misa-chan." Hitomi moved back to Matsuda's side and spoke to L. "If I go in there and sing, could you hear it well enough to compare to the actual tracks?"

"Yes, that should be sufficient."

"You know, I do think that this is a bit excessive. Shouldn't we all be concentrating on our real work, more so than my extracurricular activities as a child?" This time Matsuda actually spoke up before L or Raito had a chance.

"Well, Hitomi-chan, this kind of helps us with the case. I always thought that if you're stuck on something, then letting your mind take a little break can help you get some... uh, clarity, on everything." She blinked a few times at Matsuda's insight, then spoke again to L.

"All right, but promise me you won't all treat me like... like Misa." She heard someone choke back a laugh at that, and turned, heading into the booth. They others were already checking their guitars, but Matsuyama turned to Hitomi and asked,

"So do you actually remember any songs?" She grinned.

"How could I forget them?"

"So you should be able to catch on to whatever song we play then? Let's give it a try!" Hitomi's heart leapt up into her throat as they counted off and started playing, seeing Matsuda and Misa standing just on the other side of the glass, both looking more than a little excited. Closing her eyes as the guitar played and steadying herself with one hand on the microphone stand, she took a deep breath and let it out silently. With her first words, she opened her eyes, watching her own refection in the glass to distract herself from how soft and foreign her voice sounded after so long away from the song.

_Needles are piercing through my skin_

_I'll tell you the feeling, what it's like_

_If life is just all about deception_

_It's all pain, a part of the fairy tale_

_But desire to play with God's own will_

_Should I trade the breath of my life for freedom?_

_(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear_

_(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here?_

_(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear_

_(Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein_

Hitomi glanced over at Matsuyama, who had a concerned look on his face as he played. She flashed him an unsure smile, and he mouthed the word 'louder' to her before returning it. A playful wink relieved some of her nerves, and she turned back to the microphone in time to continue.

_"Don't you ever let life pass you by"_

_They say as if it takes me somewhere_

_Just let me swallow the faith by injection_

_Let blood be rushing to my head, my love_

_I've played with this game before_

_To find a piece of my true self, I'm lost within!_

_(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear_

_(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here?_

_(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear_

_(Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein_

_I.V. in my vein to feel less its pain_

_Can you strip away the mystery of the world?_

_I'll let it suffer for its lie_

_'Till the shape of the shadows fades_

_'Till forever fades away_

_I'm calling you, dear._

_Can't you see me standing right here?_

_Life's bleeding from fear._

_I will give it straight from my vein._

_(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear_

_(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here?_

_(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear_

_(Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein_

Hitomi's eyes were still focused on the glass, watching with as much amazement as Matsuda and Misa how quickly and naturally she'd slipped back into her old self. If not for the obvious physical changes in the last four years, she could have almost sworn she was fifteen again. When Yanagimoto slapped her on the back and said something she didn't quite hear, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and turned away from the booth.

"That was great, Hitomi-chan!"

"You haven't changed a bit!"

"Well, that's not true," Matsuyama said. "Hitomi-chan has gotten better." He looked over to her. "Your voice has matured, Hitomi-chan. It sounds beautiful. You've taken the anger you had and used it... but you sound sadder. Tell me, has something happened to cause you to travel alone, instead of coming to visit with your parents?" Surprised by his guess, she felt her face redden a little with emotion, and she hung her head.

"Well, it has nothing with my visit, I'm here for reasons of my own, but my mother has been hospitalized."

"Hospitalized? Why?" Endo asked.

"She has what the doctors call severe clinical depression. She ah... tried to commit suicide after my father... died." After this she was blasted by condolences and hugs for the next few minutes, until she somehow found herself back in her seat next to Matsuda with a bottled green tea in her hand.

"Wow, Usagi-chan, that was so cool!" Her blush was renewed.

"Please don't call me that, Matsu, you know my real name."

"Right. Sorry, Hitomi-chan. Hey, are you really going to sing at their show tonight?" She looked at him dumbly for a moment.

"Did I agree to?"

"Yes, you did. Not a wise choice without consulting me first, _Usagi-chan_." Hitomi jumped, having forgotten L's presence in her ear.

"Well, Ryuzaki, it's not like she can not show up now. They're her friends, it'll seem suspicious," Raito commented. There was a tense moment of silence, then L sighed.

"She'll need supervision. Matsuda, you'll have to go with her. Keep the glasses on, I'll want to see everything." Matsuda looked about ready to blow a gasket from the thought of going to a concert for his favorite band, and Hitomi had to struggle not not laugh at the look on his face.

"What'll I tell them though?" He asked, shoving the glasses further up his nose. "I'm not _her_ manager too."

"Don't worry, Matsu, tell them we're on a date if they ask." His face grew even redder as this proposition, and Hitomi was unable to hide her smile any more.

"I think I should go too, Ryuzaki," Raito proposed. "You yourself said earlier that Matsuda's love for Naitomeru could get in the way of work. If I went with them, I could make sure he stays focused, and both Matsuda and you could keep an eye on both Hitomi and me."

The rest of the afternoon at the studio was quiet, save Misa's singing, and upon their return to headquarters Raito was virtually dragged upstairs by Misa. Hitomi kept her eyes diverted from the screens of their apartment as a precaution, but she did glance over long enough to notice that L wasn't in at his usual post. Barely sparing a thought to what he'd disappeared for this time, she was soon distracted by Matsuda following her like an excited puppy. He was unable to speak of anything besides Usagi-chan, the band, the concert later that night, and so on, until something hit him in the elevator as the pair headed upstairs.

"Hitomi-chan, you said it would be a date... won't that upset your boyfriend?"

"What makes you think I have a boyfriend, Matsuda-kun?"

"Well, you must, right? I mean, your going to college, in New York, no less... and everyone knows how forward American guys are... plus it goes without saying that you're beautiful, and you're not involved with either Raito-kun or Ryuzaki..." She laughed, putting one hand to her mouth to muffle the sound somewhat. When Matsuda looked over, a little hurt by her reaction, she replied,

"I'm sorry for laughing, Mastu. It's just... you're flirting like that, and you forgot that everyone downstairs can hear you, didn't you?" He blushed, making Hitomi laugh again, and she continued, "Besides, Raito isn't completely irresistible, we're just friends. And thank you for the compliments." Hit eyes widened.

"You mean you don't have a boyfriend in America? Not at all?"

"Don't look so surprised, you'll embarrass me. Of course there's no one... no one important at least. That's why I thought it would be okay to ask you, Matsu." She smiled gently, stepping out the doors as they slid open on her floor. "I have to freshen up before we go, but it might be a little scandalous for you to stay up here with me. I'll be down in just a little bit, okay?" Matsuda started to speak, but she beat him to it. "And don't worry, Ryuzaki has the whole place on camera. Bye now!" She waved as the doors slid shut. But no sooner had Matsuda disappeared than a new voice startled her from the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: The credit for the song goes to Japan X, the song's name is I.V. what else... usagi=rabbit, in the process of writing more now that it's winter break and I've lost my job...but more and more ideas for new stories keep flooding my head... look for more soon, and more of my other stories too, the bleeding effect and red tide.


	19. Chapter 19

"A date. With Matsuda."

"Oh, L-san! I... didn't know you were here." She turned and crossed to the fridge, pulling out a soda and popping it open. He stared blankly at her as she lounged against the counter and took a drink.

"You're single then."

"I'm surprised you didn't know. I thought you investigated every aspect of my life." Hitomi could hear the irritation in his voice, and was barely able to contain her own smirk.

"No one at all... that's what you told him..."

"No, I told him there was no one important," she paused, "In America. I didn't know you'd heard." Of course she knew he'd heard. He stood, crossing the room to stand in front of her.

"What are you implying?" She leaned close enough to whisper in a voice she knew only the detective could hear,

"Don't look so jealous, Ryuzaki-kun, you yourself told me we shouldn't get involved." Then she pulled back and put her can down, walking around him and making sure to brush her hand softly against his as she did. "Don't be so uptight. If I had serious feelings for anyone else, I wouldn't even joke around with Matsuda-san. I'm not cruel." Even though she felt particularly cruel when she saw the rather shocked look on L's face.

"Yeah, show him who's boss, nee-chan!" Hitomi's eyes flicked upward for a moment, making eye contact with the shinigami's presence in the room. "After all, he didn't even get you a birthday present." Hitomi sighed, a sound noticed by L, who sat unmoved but watching her curiously.

"Just now, Hitomi-chan, what is the reason you sighed?" She turned back and faced the detective, not making eye contact and speaking in a low voice.

"I was just thinking about my birthday. Raito-kun said he would take me out, and now Matsuda-san is coming, and probably Amane-san... and of course the band expecting me to sing. So there'll be fans and it'll be like old times almost... and I wish you could come too."

"Hitomi-chan, you know that I-"

"Can't. Of course I know. If Kira saw your face, he could... well, you know. But you've been working so hard on the case- we all have, and I think it would be good for you to take a break, you know?" There was a slight sympathy in his eyes, and she smiled. "Well, I have to get ready. Just promise to take it easy tonight, okay?" He didn't respond, and she simply walked away, closing the bedroom door behind her and starting to get ready for the evening.

The group of four took the same car to the club, Matsuda still behind the wheel so that Misa and Raito could sit together in the back seat. As they neared their destination, Hitomi felt a growing sense of nerves, constantly fidgeting and fixing her outfit and hair. Surely she would forget the words to a song or something on stage, or this same change in her voice that Matsuyama claimed he liked so much the fans would hate. It had been four years after all, and maybe she wasn't meant to be Usagi-chan, after all.

"Don't look so tense, Hitomi-chan," Raito commented, patting her on the shoulder. "You'll do fine, I'm sure of it. And after you're done, we can have a few drinks, and even go somewhere else if you're that embarrassed."

"Ohh, karaoke, I wanna do karaoke with Raito-kun and Matsu!" Misa squealed. Raito opened his mouth and started to say something about Hitomi choosing since it was her birthday, but Hitomi was in no mood to hear or see the blonde pout and complain the rest of the night.

"Karaoke sounds great. What a good idea, Misa-chan." The smaller girl smiled, clearly excited, but Hitomi turned her attention to the only person in the car who hadn't said a word the whole time.

"Matsuda-san, are you okay? You haven't spoken since we left headquarters." He let out a breath and glanced over, clearly ecstatic.

"Just excited. I haven't been to a Nightmare concert since you left. And now I'm friends with Usagi-chan. It's almost unbelievable." Hitomi held back a smile, when she caught Raito rolling his eyes in the mirror, putting a hand on Matsuda's shoulder and replying.

"I'm glad you're so excited. But don't forget, you have to keep an aye on all of us for Ryzaki-san. Since he couldn't come with us." He nodded, and the car fell silent until Misa started pointing out all of her favorite spots for photo shoots on as the passed by them for the rest of the way. As soon as they reached the entrance to the small club, Raito and Misa hanging behind as the idol practically dragged her boyfriend away, Hitomi found Matsuyama waiting outside for her, a surprised look on his face at the guests she'd brought.

"Hi- ano, Usagi-chan, you brought Misa Misa's manager?"

"Yeah. He's kind of an old fan, and I figured seeing the concert would be a good first date."

"Oh, you're dating?" Matsuda blushed, unable to form words with the knowledge that half of his favorite band were discussing him, so Hitomi continued.

"Well, yes. He asked me out right after we met. And since I've been spending so much time with Misa-chan, we got to know each other a little, so I accepted. I hope it's okay that I brought him." Matsuyama smiled, patting her on the back.

"Sure it is. Well, come on inside, Usagi-chan," the name still sounded strange to her after so long. "We've got to get ready. You're welcome backstage with us until the show starts, Matsui-san."

"Oh, hold on for a moment, Matsuyama-kun, my other friends are coming." At that moment, Raito and Misa came around the corner, hand in hand, and she waved them over. In the same instant, Matsuyama's friendly smile disappeared, and for a moment his face blanched completely, then rage washed over it.

"You..." his voice was a low growl. It was then that Hitomi remembered her band mate's hatred for her ex, and grabbed the former's arms to hold him back.

"Matsuyama-kun, no! It's okay, we've made up, we're friends now!" Raito and Misa stopped a few feet away, wary of Hitomi losing control of her comrade.

"How can you be friends with that bastard! After what he did to you!" Hitomi winced, knowing there would likely be a private talk with L about this later, but continued speaking calmly to Matsuyama.

"It's all in the past, Matusyama. Come on, if I can let it go, you can." His response was another angry growling sound. "Please, as a birthday present to me? Just... try and be nice to him?" He finally relaxed.

"Fine, for you. But they aren't coming backstage." Everyone agreed, for the sake of keeping the peace, but suddenly Matsuda seemed conflicted on who to go with. Hitomi leaned close to him, saying lowly,

"Mastu, you'd better go with Raito and Misa, and keep an eye on them for Ryuzaki-san. I'll see you in a few minutes, ok?" And then, in another moment of unusual spite, she leaned over and gave Matsuda a quick kiss on the cheek, making his whole face go first white, then red, and smiled at the thought that Ryuzaki had hopefully seen it and had a similar reaction, whether he would show it or not.

Quickly following Matsuyama, the pair wove through the narrow hallways in the bowels of the club until they came to a small room with an x painted on the door. After a short knock, Endo opened the door, and Hitomi once again felt as if she had steeped right into the past. The minutes rushed by as she was told the set list, and given a long black strip of lace she was sure she would have to go without.

"Couldn't let Usagi-chan go onstage without this," Yanagimoto smiled as he helped her tie it behind her head. She smiled back, briefly, feeling her hands begin to shake with familiar jitters. But setting them aside, she took a deep breath and followed the band to the stage entrance, waiting until after they had gone out and the cheering had died down a little.

"We have a special guest this evening, a singer visiting from America..." he paused and glanced back at her, ignoring the few boos from impatient fans. "She's a personal friend of mine, so be nice..." Hitomi started out, more boos coming and a few vulgar shouts from the crowd. Stopping in front of the mic stand set up for her, she noticed the entire place had gone silent, a collective moment in which even the most diehard fans there couldn't quite tell if she was who they thought she might be.

"Ano... usagi desu..." she muttered, and in another instant the place exploded as the crowd erupted into cheers and her band mates started all at once.

From that moment the next minutes became a blur, song after song blaring out around her with the familiar warmth of a sweater fresh from the drier or her own bed back home, Hitomi sinking further into her old stage personality more and more. The crowd became a writhing singular mass without a face that she threw her words at, angry and sad, cynical and mocking as the songs changed. But just as she turned back from taking a drink of water near the curtained edge of the stage, she managed to find Matsuda standing near the back with Raito and Misa, only Matsu looking amused even in the least. He waved, and Hitomi gave a little smile back, prompting Raito to smile at her as if she'd meant hers for him, which quickly dampened her mood.

But among all of the fans, or non-fans as they may have been, there was one figure standing slumped by the bar that caught her attention. Her mind went on autopilot, singing without much effort as she studied the man in the dark t-shirt that somehow seemed familiar, with an outrageous pink usobuki mask on. It was when he shoved his hands into his pants pockets and turned his head to look at Matsuda and the others briefly that she finally realized who had interested her so. Smiling unashamedly this time, she put more into the her singing, watching him for the rest of the set.

It wasn't long after they had retired backstage once more and the congratulations between them had slowed that Hitomi excused herself, not wanting to neglect her date, and promised to give her old friends a call the next day when she was free, pulling the mask down around her neck and slipping out into the main room of the club that had been largely deserted to join the four waiting for her by the bar.

Matsuda was the first to reach her, spilling compliment after compliment, a string of 'so cool' and 'amazing' that she smiled and nodded to as they joined Raito and Misa.

"Great job, Hitomi-chan," Raito smiled, and as she thanked him she couldn't help notice the jealous look on Misa's face at the compliments someone besides the model was receiving. Hitomi turned and ordered a drink, quickly downing it in preparation for the rest of the evening's annoyances to come, then turned.

"Let's go, karaoke isn't going to wait forever," Misa cheered, already pulling on Raito's arm. Everyone else agreed and started for the door, but Hitomi hung back and finally approached the masked man that stood a few feet down the bar.

"So, did you like the concert? You finally got to hear me sing in japanese." A muffled response came from behind the mask.

"Better than I imagined it would be." She smiled.

"Thank you. I'm sure you have no doubts left about my identity, correct?" The silence was enough answer, and she continued, "It seems that as a birthday present, we're going to karaoke... because I haven't just spent the evening singing." She laughed lightly at her own sarcasm. "I'd really like it if you'd join us, Ryuzaki. Since you've already come out of your fortress tower for this much."

"I don't-"

"You won't have to sing, I promise. I think they're so intimidated by you they wouldn't even try and push you into it. Please come? At the very least, you'll be able to help Matsu in keeping me from embarrassing myself again, because if I have to spend the evening in karaoke with them, I fully intend to drink." It took a moment, but the detective finally moved around her and she had to jog a few steps to catch up. The others gave her a strange look until she explained.

"Ryuzaki decided to come, after all. To keep an eye on us."

"For Hitomi-chan's own good," he added. Then it clicked in Hitomi's mind. He hadn't come to see her, he had come to prevent her and Matsuda from having too good a time. With a smile that most likely looked more evil than sweet, Hitomi walked closer to Matsuda and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers as the man blushed.

"He doesn't mean anything by it, Matsu, all of us know you're more than enough to take care of me. He's just being Ryuzaki..." as Matsuda nodded, L broke in again, falling into step on Hitomi's other side.

"Not at all, Matsui-san. What you don't know about your date is that she likes to drink. It took both Raito and I to get her home last time, didn't it, Raito-kun?" With a spiteful look in his eye, Raito nodded just before Misa dragged him on ahead to show him something in a shop window.

"Ryuzaki is exaggerating. They've only seen me drink one time, Matsu, one time doesn't mean I'm an alcoholic or anything. Besides, Ryuzaki drank, too." Now Matsuda looked up at the detective, surprised.

"A drink," L corrected. "and I didn't fall on the sidewalk scratching my knees and letting Raito-kun see my panties." Hitomi blushed furiously at this, and deciding she wasn't in any position to outwit the detective in this fight, she pressed closer to Matsuda, but cheerfully changed the subject.

"I notice that you changed your usual attire for the night, Ryuzaki-san. I must say, you do look better in black than in that drab white you normally wear." She felt a tinge of regret at her harsh comments, but was determined now not to let him get away scot-free with mocking her. He didn't make a reply, and soon she and Matsuda were back on the topic of the band, and the conversation lasted almost up until Misa decided what her first song would be.

The private room she and Raito had picked was small and brightly decorated, and Hitomi had a hard time feeling at home in such a cheery place considering where they'd just come from. Apparently the model was able to switch styles quicker and more comfortably than Hitomi, and as the smaller girl began to sing a string of cutesy love songs, the Hitomi held up to her promise to drink the awkwardness away.

"Hitomi-chan," Matsuda spoke lowly, trying to avoid the others in the room hearing, "maybe you should slow down a little?" She laughed, patting him on the knee,

"Don't worry, Matsu, I know my limit. Besides, I have you and Ryuzaki-san to carry me up to bed if I forget how to walk!" Hitomi continued laughing, and while Misa finished and returned to her seat upset at the loud cheers of the other girl, Ryuzaki spoke up.

"I never thought Hitomi-chan would be in a band with such a violent nature... and all of that, what do you call it, shouting? It seems contrary to Hitomi-chan's nature." While she looked with narrowed eyes at the detective, Matusda took the unspoken cue and slipped the drink from her hand, setting it out of reach.

"Are you saying you didn't like the concert? 'Cause.. I did. And Matsu did too, didn't you, Matsu?" He nodded, and she continued, climbing to her feet, "Everyone says that... can't you sing nicer music? Well let me tell you something, maybe if you think that was contrary to my nature, you just don't know my true nature, huh?" Everyone stared silently at her, unsure if she was going to make another remark, but made for the door. For a moment, no one moved, but after a few seconds Matsuda flew to his feet, excusing himself and hurriedly rushing out as well. Misa barely muffled her giggling as she commented to no one in particular about Hitomi's temper and drinking habits, but Raito paid no mind, locking eyes with L and speaking critically.

"Did you have to be so mean to her, Ryuzaki?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Raito-kun, I was simply voicing an honest opinion and hoping for a calm answer. Ooka-san was the one who got upset." Raito sighed.

"You know, just because you're jealous she's on a date with Matsu doesn't mean you have to be cruel to her. You'll never get a girlfriend if you're so spiteful, Ryuzaki, really." Misa nodded in agreement, but the detective wouldn't listen.

"My purpose here is not to get a girlfriend, Raito-kun. I have no time for the pursuit of a woman during a case, and even if I did, I would not pursue a fickle one like Ooka-san. As such, she is free to go out on dates with whoever she wants, provided it doesn't interfere with the case... Anyways, Misa-chan, sing us another. It's far too quiet in here." Misa was only too excited to oblige, and Raito shook his head, but settled back to listen.


	20. Chapter 20

She clenched her hands as she walked, headed for the train station she'd seen a few blocks back. How dare he come along on a date he practically forced her on, and treat her like this? Just who did he think he was, acting like a jealous child? It wasn't even as if she'd shown real interest in Matsuda, but the point was that he had no right to act like this! He himself had insisted on no attachments after his constant flirtation, it wasn't fair for him to-

"Hitomi-chan, wait!" A hand caught her arm and she snapped from her thoughts, turning to see an out of breath Matsuda clinging to her.

"What is it, did they send you after me? To reprimand my temper? I don't need to be lectured, Matsu, I'm a big girl and I-"

"No, no! That's not it at all! You were drinking, and you stormed out like that, without even a jacket. It's cold, Hitomi-chan, and I was just worried about you. I promise I won't lecture you." He smiled, and she couldn't help but let her anger fade a bit.

"I'm sorry, Matsu. I just can't bear how self righteous Ryuzaki is sometimes. Like he's better than everyone else..." She growled to herself, then let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Can we just go back to headquarters? I don't want to have to sit there with them the rest of the night." She shivered a little, and Matsu took his jacket off, draping it around her shoulders.

"Of course. Oh, but I left the keys upstairs... Can you make it on the train?" She smiled slyly.

"I'll be fine. It just so happens that I'm only a little impaired, and that I'm a better actress than I thought." He looked at her critically for a few moments, then his smile was back.

"That's so something Usagi-chan would do, tricking her adversaries... So cool!" They started walking, and with her lack of a less revealing outfit, she found herself walking closer and closer to him, until they were seated shoulder to shoulder on the nearly empty train.

"Matsu... Can I ask you something?" He nodded, eyebrows raised. "You wouldn't really want to date a girl like me... Would you?"

"What's wrong with you, Hitomi-chan? You're nice, and smart, and you're beautiful. And you're Usagi-chan..." She stopped him before he could say something about how cool it was.

"Ryuzaki thinks I'm the third Kira. I drink, and I was in a violent, dark band with all men, and I used to date Raito-kun. My family moved to America and was practically disgraced beyond any definition of the word, there and here. No Japanese man would even consider-"

"This is the twenty first century, Hitomi-chan. No one's asking us to get married, and even if they were, old fashioned criteria like that don't make a difference to me." He paused, looking more thoughtful and serious than she, or likely most of the task force, had seen him. "That's not what this is about though, is it? You're saying you aren't interested in me. Not like that, right?"

"I'm sorry, Matsu. You're a great guy, the nicest I've probably ever met. It's just that... Well, I guess you're right. I uh... I just want to be friends, okay? I'm not a nice girl at all, I'm damaged goods." She paused and looked up at him from her lap to see him smiling.

"Hitomi-chan, don't worry about it. You're right, we're probably better as friends anyway. We're working on the investigation together, after all, and I am a few years older than you, and besides, it's pretty obvious that we don't, you know... Click. I could never date a famous musician, too much happens, and after working with Ryuzaki-san, I've had enough excitement." She smiled back at him, her guilt quickly fading. "No one ever said that one date had to mean we were a couple, right?"

"Thank you, Matsu." They sat in silence for a few moments, Hitomi yawning and settling her head on Matsuda's shoulder. He put his arm around her, and as she closed her eyes he said softly,

"Besides, Hitomi-chan, don't say things like that. You're nice, and you shouldn't be so hard on yourself just because of things you couldn't control. I like you, Raito-kun and his father still like you, even if you are broken up, and Ryuzaki-san likes you too. He's just... Ryuzaki-san, you know?" She smiled, and settled in for the ride back, trying not to think about how things would be when they all got back.

"Thanks, Matsu. I'm glad I got to celebrate my birthday with you."

By the time the others returned, Hitomi had spoken a few words about the excursion with Yagami-san, taken a shower, washing the heavy makeup from her face and changing into shorts and a comfortable t-shirt, and climbed in bed. She was just dozing off when the phone next to the bed rang sharply, jarring her awake.

"Moshi moshi..." she spoke groggily.

"I need to speak with you." She didn't answer at first, propping herself up on one elbow and turning on the small lamp on the nightstand. "Ooka-san." It took a moment for her to recognize his words. Just like him to let her get used to Japanese then call her in the middle of the night in English.

"L?"

"Yes. Come down immediately." He didn't wait for an answer, hanging up quickly and leaving her confused. She sat up, putting the phone back on its cradle and rubbing her eyes, then standing and crossing to the bedroom door before realizing he hadn't told her if he meant on his floor again or in the main investigation suite. With a sigh, she grabbed a thin robe from the back of a chair as she passed it, tying it around herself. Finally, she pushed the button for the elevator, yawning as she waited. But when the doors slid open with a ding, she was surprised to find the detective already waiting for her inside.

"You forgot to tell me how far down to go," she muttered, still coming up from sleep. He didn't reply, so she simply stepped in and let the doors shut, following him back out when he disembarked on his floor. As the light from the elevator cut off behind her and they were left in the dim light of his computer screen, she stopped by the entrance and crossed her arms over her chest. Still yearning for the warmth of her bed a floor above, she didn't humor him, switching back to her native tongue.

"Look, L-san. I think I know what all this is about." He turned back toward her, raising an eyebrow but otherwise showing no reaction to her. "I'm not interested in Matsuda-san, okay? He might have had a bit of a celebrity crush on me or something, but we talked, and there's nothing between us outside of friendship. He and I are co-workers, and it would be inappropriate besides, just like we agreed anything between us would be. So can we please stop acting like jealous teenagers here and get back to some semblance of normal?" She waited in a stretching silence, feeling a now familiar frustration with L building up in her chest, until she felt ready to burst. Lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed him walking toward her until they were practically face to face, but still he didn't speak.

"_Fine_," she sighed, "Yell at me, lecture me, ignore me, treat me like crap, whatever. I'm not going to keep fighting to make you like me if-" A fingertip resting on her lips silenced her, and she looked up to make eye contact with him. "What?" she mumbled past it, and finally he spoke, grabbing her arms roughly and pulling her closer to mutter harsh sounding Japanese in her ear.

"I don't want you to ever flirt with someone like that in front of me again, understood? I am in charge here and I will not hesitate to dismiss you from this investigation." The tone in his voice sent a chill down her spine, an angry sound she had never heard from him before. She could only nod slightly before he continued. "This isn't a relationship. I'm not your boyfriend, and I never will be. I don't do boyfriend. Can't. Understand?" She nodded again, and he removed his finger, replacing it with his lips. After a few moments he pulled back.

"You aren't going to be able to change my mind on this. I will not grow to love you, or even like you. I like you physically, and physically is all I will abide by." Another short kiss, his arms pulling her closer, sliding up her back and then down and around her waist, loosening the robe and pulling it from her shoulders. "If you cannot follow this as strictly as me, say so now, because even if you come to love me, I will not return the sentiment." A spark of anger bloomed in her at being treated like a child, given rules. She bit his lip, earning a small groan, then pulled back.

"I'm not that naive, L-san, I get the concept of fuck buddies." She pulled his shirt up and over his head, smiling a little at how compliant he was when moments before he was acting so commanding. "You just take care of yourself, and I'll take care of me. If sex is all it is, so be it. Now," she pulled from his arms and took a step back, "Show me that domineering side again." That ghost smile flickered over his face, eyes glinting, and he closed the distance quickly, fully intending to show her how demanding of a boss he could be.

* * *

It hadn't been long that she'd been there, but she was about ready to leave, whether L had asked her to or not. She lay with the sheet pulled up almost to her neck, the detective's lecture to her running over and over in her mind. He had hardly said a word to her in since then, discounting a few growled orders in her ear during...

She took a deep breath and turned her head to look at him, putting the pictures out of mind.

"Ne, L-san... Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"I told you-"

"No, it's not that. Just the way you made it sound, I wasn't sure if you'd ever had a girlfriend before. I was just wondering, friends talk about these kinds of things you know. Unless you don't want to be my friend either, but then I'll be jealous of Raito..."

"Not technically." It took her a second to realize he was answering her first question, at least hopefully.

"Oh. Then how how do you know it's so bad having one?" He didn't reply, and she thought for a moment this was his ploy to get her to leave like he'd asked, but it was still early. No one would be awake to notice her absence from her own bed. "Have you ever been in love, then?"

"Hitomi-chan." A smile broke on her face. L, the ever stoic detective, had actually shown surprise, his eyes opening and glancing over to her.

"I guessed it, huh?" He looked away, closing his eyes again. "You know, just because one woman broke your heart doesn't mean that all women will. Ano... Not that I'm asking you to love me. I'm just saying, if you never give love a chance, you might miss out on something great." She laughed a little turning back to stare at the ceiling. "What was she like? The girl you loved?"

"I can't share personal information like that. The investigation, remember?"

"I'm not asking for a name. Just, you know, what she was like."

"She was like you."

"L-san!" she said louder, taunting him. "Now who's being sentimental? I can't be your girlfriend you know, there's an important investigation in progress."

"She was Japanese. Her hair was almost exactly the same. A little shorter, but soft. Shiny. I liked that. She was smart. Impatient. She had a short temper, but she could handle herself in a fight."

"How did you meet her?"

"She worked for me on a case. I can't tell you which one. I met her once during, and things went from there."

"So what happened?" He fell silent again, but just as she was about to repeat herself he spoke in a voice so quiet it was barely above a whisper.

"She left me. Said she couldn't hurt her boyfriend like that, he was her soul mate. So she went back to him." He didn't show it, but the calmness in his voice was clearly forced. She'd pushed too far into the subject, brought up something that still hurt him to think about.

"L-san, I'm sorry. That's terrible." She waited a few breaths, then asked softly, surprising herself at her boldness, "Do you still love her?" He grunted in return, bringing his thumb up to his lips and turning away from her. Now she knew her welcome was spent.

"I thought I was in love once too, you know. And things turned out just as badly. Maybe worse, depending on your sense of humor. But anyways, I should get going." She sat up, retrieving her underwear from the floor and pulling them on. She didn't turn, but she could tell he was watching her now.

"What was he like?" She smiled to herself, thinking about how easily men were manipulated, and sat back down. She pulled her shirt on as she did, then reclined against the headboard.

"He was smart. Good looking, all the girls wanted him, but he was so focused. I was surprised when he asked me out. His parents liked me, mine liked him, everyone thought we'd probably get married after college."

"Only your family moved to America."

"No. We broke up before that. Even had time for becoming friends again." She looked over at him, holding his gaze until he asked,

"So what happened?" Her eyes dropped back to her lap.

"Things just... went bad." He didn't say anything, but she could sense his gaze, questioning her, maybe even pitying her. "I'm past it, and I don't see how it's important." When his fingertips made the barest contact with her arm, she shrugged away and stood, picking up her shorts and climbing back into them.

"If he did something to you and you've not told anyone, justice-" Now she laughed aloud.

"_Justice_," she hissed between clenched teeth. "I don't need your justice. I told you it's in the past, and I don't need _you_ sticking up for me when you have no idea the circumstances, and _no_ reason to fight for me. It's not like you're my _boyfriend_." She didn't turn to look as she left, but she imagined he was taken aback at her dig, at first when he didn't stop her on the way out to argue, and especially when he didn't call her phone to lecture her when she trudged back into her bedroom and flopped on the bed. For a while she waited for him, sure he would call, then she was so mad he didn't that it took considerable will not to call him. Not that she had anything to say. But imagining how the unplaced call would go, how she would inevitably be made a fool of in some sort of monologue about out of control emotions, made her all the more angry. She finally fell asleep wondering about how every time she and the elusive detective were in the same room things started out so well, but ended so poorly.

* * *

She rolled over and opened her eyes to her own still unfamiliar room, sleep deserting her. Not that she's had that much time to sleep, it had been two when Matsuda had returned her to the building, and after three by the time L called on her for his 'talk'. And now it was seven in the morning. She had an hour before everyone would gather downstairs. An hour to gather herself and wash the thoughts of the night before from her head, and the smell of him from her skin.

"Better get started," she grumbled, getting up and heading for the bathroom. But try as she might, her mind kept returning to the night that had only barely ended for her. So now she was in some kind of... thing with L. Not a relationship, he'd made sure to stress that, but it was also clear that even if it was only physically, she was his only. 'Fine,' she thought, eating her breakfast alone rather than downstairs with the rest of the team, 'as if I need the trouble of juggling a boyfriend, this kira business, and L anyways. Might as well enjoy this while I can.'

L and Raito were sitting at the bank of monitors when she arrived downstairs, neither looking up from their conversation to acknowledge her. So she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at a long desk next to Matsuda, speaking to him in a low tone.

"They seem awful serious today. Has something happened?" He nodded his head, pointing at the monitor that sat at the end of the desk.

"They just found her. Misora Naomi. She was engaged to one of the FBI agents that were helping L out near the beginning of the investigation."

"Weren't all of them killed by Kira?"

"Yes, and that's when she contacted L and told him she was going to investigate on her own, to find her fiancee's murderer. She disappeared more than a month ago, but they've just found her body."

"She's dead... Was it Kira?" At this point Raito's voice interrupted, and Hitomi jumped, looking up to find him standing just behind her chair. A further glance showed L retreating silently to the elevator with Watari, the doors closing before she could say anything.

"We think so. They found her in an apartment in San'ya. It had been paid for in advance for months, but it finally ran out and the landlord and some local police eventually got in. She'd hung herself, and the reports say there was a fire as well. She might have burned her information on the case."

"It has to be Kira, that explains it perfectly, why she'd pay for an apartment for so long, and burn everything before killing herself," Matsuda chimed in, "Kira can control the victim." Hitomi nodded slightly, glancing back toward the elevator.

"Where's L gone to?" Everyone glanced up for a second, Raito watching Hitomi's face and the others looking around, and he answered lowly.

"He went up with Watari. They're going to go to the scene. At least Watari is."

"Then why-" Raito grabbed her arm and pulled her back, spinning her chair so she faced him.

"A word in private, Hitomi-chan." She stood and followed, still watching the elevator as they retreated to the table of refreshments, far from the others gathered at the computers.

"What is it? Why's L leaving if we've got something so big as this? We should all be-"

"He knew Misora from before. Said she worked for him on a case in the States. I didn't want to say anything in front of the others, but he looked upset."

"Upset?"

"Well, less indifferent than usual."

"Do you think they were friends?" Raito smiled.

"Ryuzaki told me I was his first friend, but I wouldn't put it past him to keep something like that from us. I mean, if either of us were connected to Kira..."

"Did Misora... Did she investigate you, Raito? Is that what this is?" A look flashed in his eyes, warning her off the topic.

"How about I take you out to dinner tonight, Hitomi-chan? Just the two of us, for old times sake? I'll run it by Ryuzaki and make reservations somewhere." As if hearing their conversation, Hitomi's phone rang, and she turned away from Raito, flipping it open.

"Yes?"

"About the death of the FBI agent-"

"Misora. What is it?" He hesitated for a moment, as if shocked by something.

"Watari is going to the scene. I want you to go with him."

"Okay. I'll do what I can to help, I've never searched a crime scene before but-"

"I have faith in the two of you. And as far as that dinner alone with Raito, I'm afraid that's impossible. The two of you could disappear, ruin your cover as Misa Misa's friend and Matsuda's girlfriend, or even run into Kira out there. You could have a dinner here, in your apartment. Of course I would chaperone..." Hitomi looked over at Raito, pulling the phone from her ear for a moment.

"He said we can't go out to dinner. Sorry." But before she could resume her conversation, Raito plucked the device from her hand and spoke.

"How about this, Ryuzaki- Hitomi-chan and I will have dinner and spend the night without you and Misa-chan. But at my parent's house. My father has mentioned her to my mother and sister, who both want to see her while she's in town. We'll have supervision, by a task force member, nonetheless." The smile on his face gave Hitomi the answer to this proposal, and Raito bid the detective farewell, handing the closed phone back to her. "He said that Watari will be waiting in the garage for you in fifteen minutes. I'll call my mother and tell her we'll be over by eight... Does that sound good?"

He didn't wait for a reply, joining the others and leaving Hitomi wishing she'd not gotten her day started after all.


	21. Chapter 21

The apartment building looked as if it had been long in need of some maintenance, but Hitomi hadn't expected much different. This neighborhood, she knew, had a long history of being for those of less 'dignified' professions, going back to the burakumin of the Edo period.. Now it was common for day laborers to stay in the cheaper housing. She followed Watari up to the apartment, speaking with the police officer stationed outside the door. From the look on his face when they crossed inside, the man knew they were connected with something big. Leaving their shoes on, they stepped past the crime scene tape and up the step into the cramped apartment.

"I'd forgotten how much smaller places are here," Hitomi mumbled as she looked around. The entire apartment consisted of one room, sectioned off into different spaces. The walls were a dingy yellowed color, not having been cleaned in far too long. In the kitchen, a small corner in front of the pair, the walls and ceiling were stained black, the smoke alarm dangling open in a mess of wires. Someone had indeed set a fire, disconnecting the alarm and letting it get a little out of hand before extinguishing it. She turned to the left where a rumpled futon lay on the floor by a radio and stacks of books on criminology and the like. But what stopped her from moving forward was the empty noose still hanging from the ceiling fan, a reminder of why they were there.

"Ooka-san, Ryuzaki would like to speak with you," Watari's voice broke in. He handed her a cell phone and she put it to her ear, trying not to look at the rope, her eyes inexorably drawn back to it.

"He- hello?"

"Hitomi-chan. You're going to be my eyes for this. I need you to pay close attention to everything you see. Okay?" His voice sounded strained, tired more than his usual tone.

"I don't know about this Ryuzaki-san. Don't you think you should have Yagami-san here instead, or Matsuda even? They're police, and I've never been in a place like this before... I mean a-"

"A place where someone has died by their own hand. I know. But this is your job. This is so I can defeat Kira. I'm counting on you to show me how good you really are. That you're as smart as Raito. Maybe even smarter. Unless you aren't..."

"Don't-" she spoke loudly, gaining a glance from Watari as he looked carefully through the remains of the burnt kitchen. Clearing her throat, she lowered her voice. "Don't try to goad me into this, I can do it on my own. It's enough knowing you trusted me to come here instead of him to know that you think I'm better than he is. Or you're testing me. Either way, I don't intend to panic. I just need to distract myself from the fact that someone died here, okay?"

"Tell me what you see." He didn't seem to register her implied request, so she moved closer to the window, looking out into the street.

"We're on the third floor. It's an older building, kind of dirty. I guess that's why it was cheap enough for her to rent it for months at a time even after paying for her fiancee's funeral. The neighborhood is known for places that require little or no identification or anything to get a place."

"Yes, I've familiarized myself with the area. What do you see in the apartment, Hitomi-chan?" She turned her back to the window, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"She... Disconnected the fire alarm. She didn't want anyone to call rescue, and either she put the fire out herself of someone was here with her who did. If it was her, I don't know why she let it get so out of control, it ruined the kitchen... I don't know..."

"Hitomi." His lack of suffix caught her off guard, drawing all her attention to the small sounding voice in her ear. He didn't say anything at first, and for a second she thought she'd lost the call. "Tell me... about your family."

"My family? I don't know what that has to do with the case."

"You wanted a distraction. Tell me about your family, and keep studying the room. When you see something, tell me. But for now, start with your mother." She paused, trying to think of something about the scene in front of her, but as her eyes flicked to the noose again and she felt a momentary tightening in her chest, she spoke lowly.

"My mother's name is Toshiko. Her family... Ando, goes back at least as far as the Tokugawa era. Judges and administrators. One of them created the first fire department in Tokyo, or something."

"I see."

"They owned a lot of land in Yamagata, and kept living there after the land was re-appropriated. My mom, she moved to Tokyo for college on a kendo scholarship. That's how she met my dad, at school."

"Tell me about him."

"Ryuzaki-san..." A sigh barely registered over the phone. He was getting annoyed.

"Just tell me."

"Well, it's just that I've noticed something. She let the fire get pretty big before she put it out. I think Kira tried to have her die in the fire, but it was-"

"Against her nature."

"Yes. She put out the fire, and since she still had to die, she had to come up with something else. Maybe Kira even had to try all over again, use whatever power he has a second time. But that means maybe someone saw her, she had to get rope somewhere." Watari's voice intruded on the call, scaring her. She hadn't noticed his earpiece when he'd handed the phone to her.

"There are remnants of paper, metal and plastic in the pots on the stove. She looks to have burnt file folders and notebooks."

"That means she burnt whatever evidence she had on the case. We're back at square one." The pair in the apartment stood for a few moments in silence, waiting for the word from the detective. "Finish a search of the place, then come back to headquarters. We'll have to think on this for a while. And Hitomi-chan, I hear you have an important dinner tonight." He hung up without warning, something she'd come to expect him by now, and she handed the phone back to Watari.

"Ooka-san, I'll finish up here in the kitchen, why don't you take a look at those books and newspapers by the futon. Then we can go back." She nodded, kneeling next to the stacks and taking a pad of paper out of her bag, writing down the names of the books and the dates of the papers. In a few minutes, Watari had finished, and went to retrieve the car, leaving the girl alone as she finished her list. But when she pushed up to stand, a floorboard creaked, popping just a little out of place. She pulled it up and found a hollow underneath, clearly having held Misora's notes before the fire. It was clearly emptied before the woman's death, but Hitomi still knelt back to the floor and reached her hand into the darkness just in case.

"Can't have Ryuzaki calling me incompetent later on for assuming," she said to herself as her hand searched blindly. Just as the dust and possibility of bugs had her pulling her hand back, it brushed upon something. In the light, she saw it was a small folded bundle of papers, a cramped writing filling every inch of the space, front and back. A quick skim revealed nothing new on the case, but she put it in her pocket anyways, pushing the board back just as Watari returned.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Feeling unsure about the hidden bundle in her pocket, she smiled anyways, following him out of the dank apartment with a nod. It took a conscious effort not to look at the papers the whole ride back, and it was even harder when they returned to headquarters and everyone began asking her questions about the crime scene. She excused herself quickly, saying she felt sick to her stomach from it, heading up to her suite alone. Of course, finding L sitting in her kitchen when she arrived didn't help her nerves any.

"Ryuzaki-san, what are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be downstairs with everyone else, working on the case?" He didn't look up form the surface of the counter.

"Sit down." Hesitantly, she took a seat next to him, careful to make sure her secret bundle was on the far side from him. "I heard Raito say some things to you about... Misora. I want you to know..."

"Ryuzaki-san, if you're going to tell me she was your friend, like Raito implied, I don't see how that's important enough for sneaking up here and scaring me like this. And if you're going to tell me you slept with her, then that means even less to me, outside of the investigation. In either case, I'm very sorry for your loss but-"

"Misora told me she was investigating the people her fiancee did before his death. He was following one of those people when he died."

"Raito." He glanced up at her briefly. "I reviewed all the files on the case, Ryuzaki. But I don't get why you're telling me this now, you proved that Raito wasn't Kira, didn't you? Before the two of you came to New York... And he can hear you, you know. We're in my apartment, it has cameras."

"I turned them off before I came here. Besides, I am the only one with full access to everyone's videos. Even when the tapes are up on the monitors downstairs, no one can hear anything or enhance the footage without my password. But that's not the point."

"The point is what, then? Your suspicions are renewed? Don't think for a second that I don't know that you never fully let him go, just like Amane-san and myself. We're all still on your list, but the only way to catch anyone is proof. Misora burned everything she had, even Watari confirmed that. We haven't got a thing, and after locking Raito up like you did, he'd be dead if he was responsible."

"The point is that you don't know as much as you think you do. I came here... Because I needed to be away from everyone else. You may know the case, but you don't know..." She studied his face as he stared at his hands, gasping audibly when realization hit her, the picture of the woman on Matsuda's computer screen that morning popping up in her mind.

"L... Misora was- you loved her..." His head snapped up, anger flashing though his eyes like lightning, but nothing else betraying his emotions as he spoke.

"Don't you talk about her. Don't you say that to me. I was unexperienced. She was engaged. She loved that man, not me. Her and I, we were nothing. _Nothing_." His voice failed on the last word, becoming a half choked whisper, and he looked back down. "And I don't need your comforting, it's not what I came here for. I want to be left alone to think." She hesitated for a moment, but finally put a hand on his arm.

"L-san, I'm sorry. You weren't nothing, you know. If she... if she was anything like me, like you said, she cared about you, at least as a friend. It was a bad situation, there was no way to get out of it without everyone getting hurt, especially if she was truthful with her fiance." He pulled away from her, her words obviously not helping. He stood and moved away from her, into the living room, looking out the pane glass that made up one wall onto the city.

"She shouldn't have been involved. He couldn't stop her, and I didn't try. I didn't think she'd be so careless. I tried to use her, let her do the work for me again, and all I got was another victim of this." Hitomi turned and stood as well, staying a few feet away from him, the couch and coffee table between them. It was awful seeing him like this, and it could even get in the way of the investigation. Since kindness wasn't working, and soon Raito would be phoning her about their dinner date, she decided to try the tough love approach.

"Ryuzaki, don't let yourself get too emotional over this. Focus on the case. So another investigator died, so she was your girlfriend and she betrayed you. Maybe the two of them deserved what they got for their stupidity, ne?" He flinched, and she winced at how harsh she sounded, but continued. "But you're right. Justice is what's important, and you're L. The entire world is counting on you to put an end to this. There's no time for moping over this, if you really cared about her, get your revenge. Make sure he pays for what he did to you." Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, and she looked at the screen long enough to see Raito's name.

"I don't know what else to say, but think about this. Tomorrow, or even today, Kira could find all of us. Names, faces, everything. And then I'll be another victim. And Raito. And Amane. Soichiro ojisan, Matsuda, Mogi, even Watari. All of us. And you'll be the only one left. Or maybe he'll get you too, who knows? Your only choice, any of our choice, is to do our best before that time comes. There's no time now for sitting around regretting the past." She sighed and turned toward the bedroom. "Look, I have to go, Raito and Yagami-san are almost ready to go, and they'll be waiting for me. I have to change."

"Hitomi..." She turned back, almost shouting in surprise at how quickly and quietly he'd moved across the room. He stared into her eyes, not speaking, as he climbed awkwardly up onto the couch, coming face to face with her. One hand reached out and feebly grasped her sleeve. Not much, but she knew that even just his usual way of touching things meant he wanted something else from her. She leaned closer, the back of the couch pressing against her legs. This close she could feel his breath, and nothing but a whisper would come from her. As if her body was acting on its own, not wanting to betray the moment.

"Hai?" His lips barely brushed her cheek as he leaned to her ear. She wasn't even sure if he'd done it accidentally or not.

"Don't go back to him."

"L-san, Raito has a girlfriend. And I don't intend to-"

"I've seen how he looks at you. Don't let him fool you." Before she could respond, he released her, climbed back down from the couch, and left without a word, leaving her alone. She stood for a moment, dumbfounded, then moved quickly into her room, putting her jacket in the closet, but taking the wad of paper and putting it in a small box on the top shelf.

"What makes you think he won't look there? Or that he really turned the cameras off?" A voice called behind her. She flinched, not having heard the voice in a while, and almost forgetting the presence of her own personal demon.

"Because. You wouldn't bother talking to me if I was being watched. And because this box is full of souvenirs. He's already looked in it and knows that. So this is just a ticket stub Matsuda gave me from the concert. Not suspicious at all." The shinigami giggled, coming into sight above the bed as Hitomi pulled a dress from the closet and turned back toward the rest of the room. Hovering for a few more moments as the girl walked into the bathroom to change clothes, she spoke again.

"They're suspicious of you, you know. Ryuk says they're almost positive you'll betray them both. Rat them out to your detective friend."

"Let them think what they want," Hitomi muttered.

"You know he'll kill you. It won't make a bit of difference to him. But he wants you to join him, he wants you by his side, nee-chan. And he wants the detective dead. It's the only way you'll get out of this alive..."

"It doesn't matter what he wants, I'm not his property. I told you my reasons for taking the note in the first place, and L's my best chance."

"Revenge isn't exactly the nicest of reasons, nee-chan."

"Well, I'm not the nicest of people, then." She sighed, zipping the dress up in the back and facing the mirror, checking the rest of her appearance. "Besides, I took the eyes, and you told me how it shortened my life. So if I'm going to die young, why not get my revenge and stop this Kira business by taking him down with me?" There were a few seconds of silence, then the spirit spoke again, voice deadly serious.

"That's very interesting, self sacrifice. It'll be over too soon, though." As quickly as it had changed, it became cheerful again. "Don't bother saying anything, the cameras are back on. By the way, I'm looking forward to the family dinner tonight. You and the Yagamis, me and Ryuk. It's going to be so fun."

When Hitomi came back into the open space of the apartment, she was alone, her small follower having disappeared once again.


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh! Ooka-san! It's so good to see you!" Mrs. Yagami beamed at the Hitomi. "How have you been?"

"Well, Yagami-san. How are you?" The women walked off into the house in conversation, leaving the men to follow. In fact, it wasn't until most of the way through dinner that Sayu, Sachiko and Hitomi's excited girl-talk died down. Looking a little frazzled by the exchange, Soichiro looked over at his son, raising an eyebrow subtley.

"Mom, Sayu, why don't you let Hitomi-chan relax a little, huh? She's had a pretty strenuous day as it is!" Raito laughed, holding Hitomi's gaze with his own.

"Oh, really? I thought being back on vacation wouldn't be too hard," The older woman replied.

"Yeah, Raito, I'd like to be able to vacation like an American student!" Sayu chimed in.

"Well, I'm not really on that much of a vacation, is all Raito-kun is saying," Hitomi finally spoke up. "As it happened, I was tagging along with Amane-san- she wanted to show me a good time, just us girls- and we ran into my old band from high school."

"Oh that's right, Hitomi, dear, you were into music before you moved. How are they?"

"They're great. Thing is, they asked me to come to their concert that night and sing, for old time's sake. And what with it being my birthday not too long ago, everyone wanted to take me out on top of that. And even if I am taking a break from school, there's never time to stop studying, so I guess it hasn't been that restful is all. I'm as busy as I ever was!" She finished with a smile and a shrug, and everyone had a good laugh. But behind her smile, Raito saw the boredom and anger at the gaze she still held with him.

"So how have you all been? Raito-kun has barely said a word to me about you all, he's been so excited about his new girlfriend!" Sachiko's eyes flicked over to her son for a second, clearly unhappy, but she kept a smile on.

"We've been good, Hitomi-chan. Sayu is getting ready to go to high school. Soichiro is working on a big case... We shouldn't talk about such serious things, though. How have your parents been?"

"Well, obasan... That's not exactly-"

"Let's hear about how Misa and Raito are enjoying their new apartment," Soichiro cut in, giving Hitomi a sympathetic look. For a moment, everyone seemed uneasy, then Sachiko seemed to catch on to the implication, and stood to get more drinks for everyone. A few more minutes of talk, and dinner was over, Hitomi offering to do the dishes while everyone else relaxed.

"Oh, I couldn't, you're our guest, Hitomi!" Sachiko declined.

"No, it's no trouble. Besides, you and ojisan are like second parents to me. I'd feel ashamed if I couldn't help out."

"I'll help her with them, mom, and they'll be done in no time," Raito cut in. "Then we can go for a walk down to the temple. The park will be nice this evening, won't it?" This idea convinced her, and soon Raito and Hitomi were alone in the small kitchen, cleaning up the remains of their dinner.

"You know, Raito, I'd forgotten what a good cook your mother is." He smiled, but his response was almost a whisper.

"This is your last chance, Hitomi. Give me his name."

"So you can kill me that much quicker?" she hissed back. "I don't think so. What do I get from this, huh?"

"You get to live. You should understand by now that Misa is just a tool. She's too unpredictable to have a real position of power. Once things are in place, I'll take the note from her for good."

"And you want me as your second in command."

"If that's what you want to call it... You know, Hitomi, I never did want to break up with you back then." Now Hitomi grinned, a grim smirk.

"No, but that was the only way my father would agree not to charge you. I'm sure you would've been perfectly happy trapping me into a marriage or something in college."

"You say that like you never cared about me. I'm hurt."

"So was I, Raito. And what happened was probably the best thing for me. I got to see your true colors before it was too late."

"You- you aren't still holding onto that after all of this time, are you!" He laughed aloud. "Hitomi-chan, what do you think you're going to do about it? It was high school, and look at us now! We're friends, and-" he dropped his voice again. "Accomplices. At least that's how it'll look if you blow this. There's nothing you can do, now. You can't outsmart me. Not alone."

"Then-" She paused as Sayu walked past, saying something about going out with her friends instead of the family. When both of them had bid her good night, and the two girls had hugged, Hitomi and Raito turned back to dry the now clean dishes and put them away.

"Then what? You'll go to L? By the time you do that, I'll have destroyed any evidence proving your story, and you'll go down for it alone. Do you have any idea how quickly governments will push for execution?" She sighed, setting down the plate in her her hand.

"So what, you'll hold me hostage like this? If I don't do what you say, I'm dead?" His smile was answer enough. "Well let me tell you something. My life isn't that important, okay? I'm most likely not going to be around long enough to see your perfect world anyway. So find someone else, okay?"

"What-" But once again, they were interrupted, by Soichiro this time, telling them to put aside the rest of their chore for after their walk. Once out on the street, the older couple fell behind with a slower pace, and Raito had another chance to speak lowly to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I have the eyes. My life is cut in half. I have what, twenty years, tops. You think the world will change that drastically? You think people like L will give up fighting you that quick? Even if you crush them, I don't want a part in it." They were silent for a few minutes, the park coming into view ahead of them.

"Then why did you take the book? And the eyes?"

"To stop you."

"I already told you-"

"To ask you to stop. To convince you to." She looked at him, shocking him with the honest look in her eyes. "Regardless of what happened, I still care about you. You might as well be family, Raito. And I know you just want to make the world a better place, but this isn't the way to do it. Can't you just-" He grabbed her arms, stopping in the middle of the street.

"Hitomi-chan. Why didn't you say this sooner? If I'd known..."

"Then you'll stop? You'll give the notes back and be done with this?"

"I... I can't. But this is wonderful, Hitomi. I knew you cared. As soon as things are in place, and the police aren't leading this kind of work against me anymore, I'll stop. I promise. Misa can be in charge of punishment, our hands will be clean."

"Raito..." Her eyes brimmed with tears at hearing this.

"All you need to do is help me get rid of L and-"

"No!" She shouted, pulling from him. A few yards back, Raito's parents stopped too, looking awkwardly away from the heated conversation. "Raito, I can't! I won't! My father, he was a good man, and you killed him! I can't sit by and let this continue, not for another day!" A few tears streaked down her cheeks, but Raito's gaze only hardened.

"I see. Well then, Hitomi, if that's your intention, you can leave. Go back to L. Go, and see if he can save you from what I'm going to bring down on you for this." She backed up a few steps, still hesitant. "Go on. I won't kill you. Not right away, it would be too obvious. But the second you make a move against me, I'll know. And you'll be done. Finished." Another tear slid down her face, and she mouthed his name, voice failing her.

"GO ON!" He roared, shocking her into moving. She turned and walked back past the Yagami house, mumbling apologies to Soichiro and Sachiko. When she reached the bus stop, she pulled out her phone, dialing a number with shaky hands. It barely had time to ring before it picked up.

"Hello, Ooka-san. Is everything there quite alright?"

"Watari-san... Can you send a car for me, or something? I'm by Yagami-san's house, at the stop, and I really just... I just..." She finally broke down, letting the deluge free.

"I understand, Ooka-san. A car will be there for you soon." She managed a thank you in between sobs, and let him go.

A car was in fact there quickly, surprisingly so for the distance between headquarters and where she was. Noticing her hesitation, the front window rolled down to reveal Watari himself behind the wheel, offering a reassuring smile.

"Come along, Ooka-san."

"Oh, you didn't have to- to come yourself, Watari-san..." she sniffled, opening the back door, only to squeak in surprise when a voice came from the back as well.

"He didn't. Get in please." She did as she was asked, settling down next to L without looking at him or saying a word. They rode in silence back to headquarters, but in the garage L stopped her as Watari walked on ahead.

"Hitomi-chan. I would like to speak with you in private." She wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, L-san, but I really would just like to lay down for a while. It's been a long day and-"

"I'm not asking you." He took hold of her upper arm and looked her in the eye. "Come upstairs with me." She followed him wordlessly into the elevator, and then into his empty apartment, stopping when he finally released her.

"What happened?"

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." L stepped closer to her, lifting her chin so he could make eye contact.

"What did he do?"

"He'll say that I mistook him being friendly as hitting on me. He'll probably imply that I wanted him back, that I wanted to take Misa's place. I didn't- I won't-" She broke into tears again, closing her eyes rather than look at his innocent, questioning face for another second.

"You never did tell me why he dumped you."

"That's not the issue anymore, is it?"

"It seems to be a part of it. Tell me." She pulled back, looking away from him.

"Can I at least sit down? I feel sick to my stomach." He led her into the kitchen and she sat on one of the stools, cradling her head in her hands and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. "When Raito and I were dating, he may have... Gotten a little aggressive."

"Hitomi..." the detective warned, obviously wanting more detail. She looked up, fresh tears in her eyes and shouted in one breath at him.

"Look, he may or may not have tried to force himself on me, and maybe I had a few bruises afterward, okay?" L's expression didn't change.

"What you said the other night was a lie. You aren't past this."

"I wasn't lying, alright? I thought I was past it, I thought I had changed! That both of us had... But he just wants to torment me..."

"I'll have him arrested. Rape is a crime, and so is assault."

"No. My family agreed not to pursue it so long as he stayed away from me. And then we left the country... We were just kids. He didn't know what he was doing. You know as well as I do that he wouldn't do something like that now. So it- it's fine."

"Not if he's tormenting you..."

"That's not what I meant. It's just... You were right. He wants to relive the past, to talk about how great we were together. And I just can't sit here and let him be so cruel when Misa loves him and I-" She cut herself short, and L caught her gaze.

"You what?" Her heart was suddenly pounding, looking at him like this.

"I don't. I don't love him..." He nodded, leaving the room silent again for an agonizingly long minute.

"What will you do?" She looked down at her lap, but he brought her face back up to him, not letting her evade him.

"I don't know."

"Will you quit the investigation?"

"I don't know."

"Will you do nothing? Let him get away with this?"

"I..." she paused, one last straggling tear slipping out, catching on his hand. "Yes..." He let her go, obviously disappointed.

"I think I should go home." He turned away.

"When would you like to leave? I'll have Watari arrange it for you." She could hear the anger in his voice now, how he was disgusted with her, and she clenched her jaw.

"The end of the week."

"Fine." He moved out of her way, giving her the space to leave. She stood, but halted as she passed him. Looking at the floor, she balled her hands into fists.

"What?" He asked, voice monotone and uncaring. She finally looked up at him on her own, staring into his blank gaze, at the anger and hurt behind it, and abruptly took his face in her hands.

"I'd choose you." He simply stared. "I would choose you, do you hear me! I'm not picking him, not him! If you'd ask, I'd pick you!" He put his hands over hers, bringing them down between them.

"I told you not to fall for me."

"I never said I did. I just want you to know that he's not better than you." Her eyes burned, threatening to fill again, and she begged silently for him to say something. Anything.

"Hitomi-chan..." That was all it took, and she leaned up and kissed him, hard. He made to draw back, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him in place. Moments later, he softened, responding, but neither of them took the kiss further. When they separated, He looked at her with the same gaze he'd had the first night they'd slept together. That 'are you sure you know what you're doing?' look.

"L-san, I know you're angry. Maybe it's better if you dislike me. Don't turn me away when I'm so close to leaving. Please." He reached up, brushing her bangs gently aside with his fingertips, and nodded. She smiled, tears in her eyes, and pulled him back down to her, renewing the kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

She didn't speak as she rolled away from him, still catching her breath. She tried not to think about whether he was watching her, what he was thinking as she silently began to gather he clothes from the floor. Sitting up, she fumbled with her panties until his fingers traced down her back.

"It's still early."

"So?"

"You don't have to go yet."

"I think I should." The sheets rustled and suddenly his breath was on her skin, his fingers moving slowly up and down her arms, giving her goosebumps.

"You're leaving soon enough already," he mumbled his touch growing firmer, grasping her arms lightly. "Shouldn't we make the most of the time left?" Hitomi couldn't help but smile at his clumsy attempt at subtlety.

"So that's what this is about," She turned back toward him, dropping her clothes back to the floor and putting one hand on his shoulder. "If you weren't done you should've said so." She pressed her lips to the crook of his neck, her tongue flitting across the skin just enough to make him gasp a little. His hands moved up, wrapping around her body, but when she moved up to kiss him, he pulled back.

"What now?" she asked in a small voice.

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you-"

"No one said the two of us couldn't spend time together without engaging in sexual activity, Hitomi-chan." She stifled a laugh.

"That's dangerously close to dating, you know... Laying in bed together without doing anything..." His small smile flashed across his lips for a second.

"No one said we had to stay in bed, either, Hitomi-chan. You're assuming a lot lately." She narrowed her gaze at him, then resumed kissing his neck and chest, knowing the effect it had on him. One hand trailed down his stomach, beneath the covers until he audibly reacted.

"You talking like that gets me so excited, L-san." He stopped her hand, taking a shaky breath.

"I'm tired Hitomi."

"Then-"

"There's nothing wrong with two friends talking." She smiled again and pulled the covers up around her shoulders, settling in.

"Alright then, L-kun, what shall we talk about?"

"Raito." She rolled onto her back, away from him again.

"Aiya... You never give up, do you?"

"You should know better than that."

"Don't make fun of me. I don't want to talk about him anymore, okay?"

"Talking about painful things is said to help alleviate-" She looked back over at him, eyes pleading.

"Just don't. I'm asking nicely okay? As one person to another. Please, let's talk about something else. Anything else."

"The case?" She laughed aloud this time, amazed by how naive he managed to seem while being so devious.

"Alright, what about the case?"

"Did you notice anything else in the apartment?"

"I- uh.. There was a secret spot. Under the floorboards."

"You didn't say anything about this to Watari or myself-"

"And I didn't say anything to Raito or anyone else either, if that's what you're thinking. It was empty."

"Empty?"

"Why not? If I had to guess, I'd say she was keeping her notes there. In case someone broke in or something. So when Kira made her burn everything she had on the case, she would have emptied it."

"You make a good point. But still..."

"Look, I wanted to tell you in private, in case it was something important. I know that if you had been okay with everyone knowing the details, you would've sent Raito. But you didn't. And when we got back, I wasn't feeling well, so I came up to take something to settle my stomach before going to Yagami-san's house. But you were up here, and we had that talk, and then I had to rush out. The timing was just bad."

"I understand. You've told me now, and it doesn't hold much bearing anyway if it was empty. Thank you for being discreet, Hitomi-chan." She had to struggle not to sigh aloud and give away her relief. "Speaking of which, I don't appreciate how rude you were earlier." She rolled onto her side, scooting closer to him and putting a hand on his chest.

"I know. I'm sorry for that, L-san. But I had to do something. Sympathy wasn't working, and I just want you at your best for the case, especially now..."

"Now that you're leaving." She sunk her head down into the crook of his neck.

"Yes. You'll be on your own with the task force, but I believe in you all. I know you'll catch Kira. All of them. And if you ever want help, you'll know where to reach me. I can still keep tabs on everything, offer whatever help I can from New York-"

"No." His arm came up and wrapped around her back, holding her tight to his side. "If you aren't here under m- under protection, I won't have you work on the case. I won't have another situation like Misora." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Alright. I promise I won't help you at all. But the offer stands. If you need anything, you can call me. Okay?" He didn't respond, but his hold on her loosened a little. Satisfied that he was more at ease with the situation, Hitomi lay in a comfortable silence for a few long minutes, almost drifting off to sleep listening to the steady sound of his breathing and his heart against her ear.

"L-san, are you awake?" He grumbled something unintelligible, clearly only awake now that she'd broken the silence. "Sorry, I just thought you wanted to talk..."

"Then talk about something," he mumbled, shifting under her and pulling the covers up over his stomach.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" He took in a breath, but she stopped him with a small giggle. "Besides the case. Or Raito." There were a few seconds of silence.

"Sleep." He muttered.

"L-san..." She whined playfully, looking up at him enough to see that he was watching her with his eyes barely open, trying to maintain the appearance of sleep.

"You think of something. You're a smart girl."

"What do you think about kids?"

"They're essential to the survival of the human species." She laughed.

"No, personally. About having them."

"Hitomi..."

"I was just thinking, I'd have stayed with Raito, we'd be married by now. And I'd probably have a kid. That's what everyone expected from us, at least. It's weird. I think it is. And since we're supposed to be talking, I figured I'd ask your opinion."

"I would never."

"Never?" She looked up at him.

"I wouldn't get a woman pregnant without taking care of her and the child. And I wouldn't be able to do that because of who I am."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I'm a world famous detective, Hitomi. Anyone attached to me, anyone that criminals thought I loved, they'd be in constant danger. Maybe I can keep my identity secret, but if there were others, then they'd be used. Hurt them to hurt me. And I wouldn't do that to someone."

"Oh."

"Don't you agree?"

"It's... Certainly thoughtful of you..."

"But what?"

"What if you can't help yourself? My father used to tell me you can't help who you fall in love with. I guess you know that, with Misora-san. So what if she had been... If she'd told you she was pregnant?"

"Then she would have had her fiance to be it's father."

"And if she knew it was yours? Insisted upon you?"

"Then there's only one option." She pulled back, looking surprised.

"That's selfish of you."

"It's practical." She took a breath to calm herself, knowing there was no arguing with him, and sank back to the pillows.

"I suppose you're right. It just seems harsh." This time he rolled toward her.

"The world is sometimes a harsh place. That doesn't change just because I fell in love. Or just because a condom didn't work. I would have done what I had to to make sure she was safe. That's love enough, isn't it?" A finger outlined her jaw, drawing her face back towards his.

"You're impossible to argue with, you know that?" She struggled not to smile, though her eyes still looked hurt.

"I'm very rarely wrong." Now her smile broke through, and he almost returned it, but when her gaze dropped from his he knew she wasn't completely over this. "What's this really about?"

"I told you."

"Then why was my opinion so important?"

"I was trying to make conversation. If you had asked, I would've told you my opinion too. That's what conversation is."

"I know what conversation is, Hitomi-chan." He pulled his hand back, now frustrated with the girl. "But you're upset. And you're hiding something from me."

"I-"

"Don't try and lie to me. The situation you presented was completely preposterous-"

"It was a hypothetical situation."

"An impossible-" she sounded frustrated now, too.

"That's why it's hypothetical."

"She wasn't. And her fiance took her back. He would've even if she had been."

"Fine! It's impossible!"

"Then your point makes no sense."

"Yes it does," She exclaimed, "You just aren't willing to listen."

"Then explain. I'm listening." She clenched her jaw, fighting the anger that always seemed to crop up when they talked, and thought of a way to make her argument work.

"Say... Say it was me. If I told you right now that I was pregnant, that you were the father, would you really look me in the eye and tell me my only choice was to get rid of it?"

"Are you?" She gasped, taken by surprise by his question, but quickly recovered.

"L-san, that's what you think this is?" She almost laughed at him, sitting upright and pulling the sheets up to cover herself. "You don't have to worry about that, okay?"

"Then why are you so upset?"

"You're right, I am upset, but just with myself. This whole thing with Raito has got me thinking about what a coward I am, running away like this. I helped my father teach shito-ryu, you know. I was certified at a master level at seventeen, and here I am, needing half the world's distance between me and my ex boyfriend. I could break his neck without breaking a sweat, but he's got me running scared at the first sign that he still has interest in me. I'm sorry... I must sound pathetic."

"Then don't leave. Face him."

"No. This whole thing wasn't about him and I. I came here to help you catch Kira, not deal with my own past. Maybe I was wrong to come in the first place, but I can't work with him like this. And he's always been smarter than me, so I wouldn't dream of asking you to send him away. This must just be how things were meant to turn out." L again didn't respond, and this time she wasn't going to risk another awkward conversation, so she gathered her clothes quickly and stood, out of his reach. She left quickly and without a word, falling into an uneasy sleep almost as soon as her face hit the pillow.


	24. Chapter 24

The last days she spent with the task force seemed to drag on, L holding her back from the activity that most everyone else was taking part in. She watched by video screen with Watari as Matsuda faked his own death at a party, as Misa tricked a high powered executive into admitting he was the third Kira, feeling rather like the great detective himself must often feel. It was strange to see these things happen in front of you, to be congratulated on helping, when it didn't seem that way. Raito didn't say much to her, but she couldn't ignore his constant watching her from across the room. As the days passed, she was glad that her normal spot had been far from the main computer bank, at a small space between Matsuda and Yagami-san.

Those days, of course, being just a long interlude to the evenings spent in the camera-devoid apartment of a world-famous detective. Time seemed to have flipped for Hitomi, waiting uselessly all day for a nighttime. She visited him every night, and when Raito pointed this out, it was placed under the guise of late night work on the case. It seemed reasonable enough, what with the young woman irritated at not being able to actively help during the day, and neither of them being known for going to sleep early. But at the same time, Hitomi knew that Raito was suspicious. He didn't say a word to her, but it was clear that he didn't like the time the two were spending together. But it wasn't until the day before she was to leave that his anger finally showed.

Hitomi had volunteered to get lunch for the team, walking down the street to a cafe that they had frequently visited. Raito had jumped at the opportunity to walk with her, and of course at this suggestion, L had sent Ide with them. It wasn't until the trio were carrying bags of food back toward headquarters that Raito said something.

"You know, Hitomi, you are spending an awful lot of time with Ryuzaki. Alone. In his apartment."

"Raito, both Ryuzaki-san and I have explained that to everyone. We're working on the case." Ide nodded slightly, seemingly on Hitomi's side.

"Yes, at all hours of the night. If you have that much insight on Kira, maybe you should share it during the day, when the rest of us can make use of it." She glanced over at him, a wary look in her eyes.

"Well, Raito, as it happens to be, Ryuzaki is sharing very sensitive information with me, and he can't be sure that there isn't some kind of link to Kira in the task force. Especially with someone so close to Amane-san turning out to be Kira, so soon after she was apparently cleared of suspicion."

"Oh yes, I'm sure it is _very_ sensitive what he's sharing with you." Ide looked taken aback, not noticing how Hitomi didn't react whatsoever in the silent battle she was waging with Raito.

"Now, hold on, what exactly are you implying, Yagami-san?" He moved between the other two, as if protecting Hitomi.

"What I'm implying is that if what Hitomi-chan says is true, she seems to be the most likely to be Kira's mole."

"And how's that?" Ide was surprisingly upset all of a sudden, and Hitomi raised her eyebrow at him, smirking at how she'd apparently convinced the task force of her high morals without even trying.

"Because it's very clear that she's sleeping with Ryuzaki, and it's hindering the case. That's the reason you're going home tomorrow, isn't it, Hitomi? Because even Ryuzaki realized it, and he's sending you away?" Now he smirked, knowing she wouldn't admit to anything. But once the idea was planted, it had to be followed up. It seemed he was making a move first, preempting her with the belief that she was making a move of her own. Now Ide looked at her, waiting for a response.

"Lunch is getting cold," she muttered, walking away from the pair of them. While Raito and Ide followed, she could hear them talking about it, but she was already contemplating what she would do, if only she had enough time once she got back to new york.

Lunch fell by the wayside as the whole task force became chaos in the face of this new information, so innocently supplied by young Yagami. Hitomi sat silently, looking through files on her computer, much as L did across the room. But while he managed to get away with his usual avoiding the subject, it just pushed more of the questions onto her, and eventually she looked up into Matsuda's wide eyes as the group argued amongst themselves.

"Well, come on, Hitomi-chan, tell them it's not true! Tell them you aren't seducing Ryuzaki- that you aren't a spy for Kira!" She stood, making for the elevator, avoiding looking at either Raito or L as she did. But now Soichiro stepped in her path, and she sighed, turning back to them and speaking in a small, shaky voice that easily betrayed her roiling emotions.

"I haven't seduced anyone. You can ask L-san that yourself if I've made him fall in love with me. And I'm no spy. Not for anyone." She turned and sidestepped Soichiro, and when he grabbed her arm, she froze.

"We're going to need some explanation of this, Hitomi, from both you and Ryuzaki."

"Let go of me, Ojisan. I have to finish packing my things."

"Not until we get an answer why Raito would accuse you of such things," he tried to sound sympathetic, but it was clear he was thinking about her less than upstanding job, and the secrets she'd kept so far. He was doubting her now, and she might as well be guilty, for all the lies she could tell to cover herself.

"Let go of me, or I'll make you let go of me, Yagami-san." Hitomi's voice now was low and angry, the threat clear. He released her, but she didn't move. "Fine. Yagami Raito, you win," she spoke louder, filling the room and echoing back. "My father was a criminal, he shot a man. Kira killed him while he was in jail. My mother tried to kill herself and she currently lives in a mental hospital. In order to make rent and pay for my college tuition, I worked as a stripper. I drank alcohol underage, I slept with L, and I'm second to you in almost every way imaginable." She turned on her heel, facing the shocked crowd.

"But what I haven't done is fool all of the people I know into thinking I'm a good person. Deep down, I haven't done anything but try and survive with what was given to me. I never pretended to be honest, and I never tried to rape a girl and then used my father's position and outdated sense of honor to get away with it. If you'll excuse me, I have to finish packing, so that I can be rid of this case and everyone connected to it for good." This time, no one stopped her as she got on the elevator. No one interrupted her packing, eating dinner alone, or spending the remainder of the day secluded in the apartment. In fact, she had no contact at all until she called down to the main floor, L picking up calmly although the room was still obviously in an uproar.

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Yes, I know. But I was tired of pretending, L-san. Tired of being at his mercy. Now everyone knows the truth."

"Exactly the things that we agreed wouldn't be shared with the task force."

"Well, it doesn't exactly matter now, does it? I'm leaving the investigation anyway, and I couldn't care less if you all spend weeks investigating me. As a matter of fact, if it would make you feel better arresting me right now, go ahead. See if I try and stop you."

"... Did you call just to yell at me? I wasn't the one who-"

"No. I called because I would like my ticket and, unless you really are going to arrest me, my last paycheck from you so that I can spend the night in a hotel."

"That's not necessary."

"I think it is. If we're in the same building, it'll only be worse." No answer from him, and after a few reluctant seconds, she spoke up again in a tiny voice that reminded him of the night she'd needed help with her scraped knees. "L-san... I uh- I need to tell you something, too. Something important."

"What is it?"

"I- I don't think I can tell you... Not like this."

"Like what?"

"...over the phone..." She hoped he would say he was coming up, that the cameras were off, but when he spoke she was disappointed.

"If it's not about the case, don't tell me at all." For a few moments she sputtered, trying to build up the courage to just shout at him what she'd barely been able to keep down the last few days, but she couldn't, instead only being able to focus on crying as quietly as she could manage. He was silent, and just as Hitomi was ready to hang up, thinking he'd done the same, he spoke again.

"Watari says there's a call for you. Please come down and receive it."

"Why can't I just re-" she started, but he had already hung up on her. With a sigh, Hitomi rode the elevator back down, fixing her appearance on the way. Trying not to blush at all of the awkward stares, she crossed the main room to take the phone from Watari's hand. She stood close enough to L for him to listen, and she wondered if he was before speaking into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hitomi... Ooka?" A painfully American voice questioned.

"Yes, this is her."

"Hello, I'm calling from Binghamton State Hospital-"

"What's wrong? What's happened?" She was aware of the frantic note sneaking into her voice, but the hospital had never called her before. Raito, off behind L, raised an eyebrow at this tone, and it seemed everyone listened closer to her end of the conversation. As the woman on the other end hesitated to answer, Hitomi even felt her muscles tense, all the way up her body from toes to fingertips, and how her hand began to shake as it pressed the receiver to her ear.

"We're very sorry to tell you this, but your mother has passed away. She had a heart attack last night..." The rest of what was said seemed to fade into the background, and she didn't remember hanging up, but suddenly Watari was supporting her, helping her to sit in his chair. L was saying something, but she only vaguely heard his voice telling her to calm down before she passed out.

"She's dead," she finally managed, slipping back to her native tongue. "Okaa-san... She died." There was a collective gasp, a rush to console her by Matsuda and Soichiro, and muttering among the rest, but L's voice rang out clearly above them all.

"How did she die?" He stood and pushed Matsuda aside, standing directly in front of the shaken girl. Over his shoulder, Raito leaned against the counter the computer bank was situated on, looking rather insincere in his sympathy. To her, at least.

"heart attack..." Hitomi whispered, coming slowly to her feet as well. Maybe they felt bad, because for a moment no one, not even the famous detective, mentioned the obvious. He stood with his hands low, but not in his pockets, stretched slightly toward her, looking at her as if she were a cracked china doll about to shatter. As if he were waiting for her to drop, or try to run, or something equally crazy in her grief. Before he could say anything to calm the wild look in her eyes, Raito broke the silence.

"Ryuzaki," he started, not dropping his gaze from Hitomi's. "this is a bad sign. If Kira's found out this much about Hitomi-chan, he might know about all of us-"

"You bastard!" She shrieked through her tears, leaping forward. L was quick enough to catch her, restraining her by the waist as she thrashed against him. For a moment, he was relieved that she was too distraught to use force to break free, struggling as he was to hold her back already.

"You rotten bastard!" She sobbed. "She didn't do anything! She didn't..." At this point, she dissolved into tears, sagging against him with enough sudden weight to bring them both to their knees.

"Hitomi-chan..." Matsuda ventured forth, looking between the pain on the floor and the younger Yagami. Everyone had noticed her reaction to Raito's words, but the question was whether they were actually aimed at him. Raito acted quickly to answer this question in his favor, standing next to L as he pulled the girl to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Hitomi-chan, I shouldn't have been so insensitive. Of course you're angry, I understand. Let's go upstairs and you can lay down for a bit, okay? Ryuzaki and I will stay with you, if you want. All of us will." She mumbled something that no one could quite understand, but soon she, L, Raito, and Matsuda made it up to her apartment. She'd refused to lay down and rest at first, and if not for Matsuda's interference, might have knocked the other two men out. Finally things quieted down, the three of them sat in the living room with the television on low, none of them really watching it or talking to each other.

"Ryuzaki, maybe you should go back and work on the case some more," Raito suggested after a while. "If Kira really did this, then we've got to move fast."

"You're right," the detective replied, biting on his thumb nail. "Watari has already made the appropriate arrangements."

"What do you mean?"

"I will accompany Hitomi-chan back to New York, to look into this myself. If I decide that either she is safe there or that nothing can be done, I will return here alone with the evidence and we will proceed. It will take three days, at the most."

"But Ryuzaki-san!" Matsuda cried, quickly checking himself and lowering his voice. "If it is Kira, neither of you will be safe there! Keeping her here would be a better idea, at least we could try and protect her, and you wouldn't be putting yourself in danger as well!" L looked over at him briefly, but the mix of anger and frustration in his gaze was enough to silence Matsuda.

"You don't think I've thought of that, Matsuda?" Even Raito was surprised by the strain apparent in the detective's voice as he held back from shouting as well. It wasn't easy to notice, but it was there, and such emotion, even f it was only obvious to him, sent a pleased shiver over him.

"If I try to keep her here, not only will she take it into her own hands to escape, but it will be obvious to Kira that we've become scared. Then he'll further his plan, perhaps by killing Hitomi-chan herself. I will go with her because it is my fault in the first place that she was drawn into the investigation. No one there knows my real name, and I will be the only one able to supervise her and gather evidence simultaneously." He hesitated, then said in a quieter voice, almost sounding guilty, "Besides, would you like to be the one to tell Hitomi-chan that she cannot say goodbye to her mother?" After a few seconds of quiet, Raito spoke again.

"You have a good point, but at least let someone else come with you. Myself, or my father-"

"No. I have considered all of the options I can, and this is the only way things will work. You might as well give up Raito-kun, I am going alone." Even Raito knew not to argue with him at this point, not without absolute surety that there was a better plan, so the three fell into silence once again. After a while, Matsuda began to yawn, and after going in to see Hitomi once more, he left to get some sleep. Raito managed to last longer, but by midnight L had woken him up and told him to go back to Misa and sleep as well. He stood slowly and stretched, knocking softly on the bedroom door. There was a muffled reply, and he opened the door slowly, finding her curled onto a small spot on top of the covers.

"Hitomi-chan... I just came to say goodnight." She didn't reply, the only sign that she was awake one hand pulling her nightgown further down over her legs. Raito sat on the edge of the bed, tipping his head to look her in the eye as she stared aimlessly. Her eyes were red, full of tears that had not yet spilled even though her face was already streaked and damp.

"Hitomi-chan, I understand you're upset. You probably can't stop thinking about how if you hadn't joined the investigation, your mother would still be alive." Her eyes flicked to his, shocked and hurt anew. "But you shouldn't regret the decision you made. After all, you thought you were doing what was best..." Her mouth opened a little, as if she were about to protest, but Raito cut her off.

"You don't have to say anything. It's okay. I just wanted to tell you I'm going to go get some sleep. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, okay?" He patted her on the head and stood to leave, pausing at the foot of the bed. "Oh, and one more thing. Ryuzaki says he's going back to New York with you for a couple of days. I want you to be careful, with Kira this close to us now." He smiled at her, conveying his message perfectly. As soon as he was gone, Hitomi was unable to stop her tears from spilling over once again, eventually exhausting herself and falling into an turbulent sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: ugh. so in my rash of updating, it seems i've hit a rough spot. not trying to make excuses, but i have hit a bit of writer's block, having neglected some of my other stories in favor of updating this and my ff7 story. But even so, it seems that the last chapter was a bit blah. and i apologize, because after re-reading it a couple of times, i am very unhappy with it. but in the spirit of laziness, i think i'm going to let it be. so sorry everyone for having a shit chapter, i hope that the next couple are an improvement. xp

* * *

The alarm went off at six sharp, jolting Hitomi awake. She got up and dressed, feeling the entire time as if she were walking through a dream, that nothing was real and she might wake up any second. Which she hoped she would, if memory served her correctly. But when she emerged from the bedroom, L was sitting on the couch, already awake, or perhaps never having gone to sleep. She ignored him and moved to the kitchen, drinking a glass of water before gathering her bags from the foot of her bed and putting them by the door. Finally completely ready to go, she silently sat in the chair next closest to his spot on the couch, looking out the window onto the city instead of at him.

"Raito said you were coming with me. To New York."

"I am."

"Why?"

"To investigate."

"You don't need to."

"Yes, I do." She didn't ask for any further explanation, and L noted the dark shadows under her eyes, almost rivaling her own. She was too exhausted and stricken to argue as she usually did.

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"Three days should be enough." He watched her as she shifted in her seat, finally looking at him with watery eyes.

"I don't want you to come. I don't want your protection. What good has it done so far?"

"Hitomi-"

"Just tell me why you're doing this, huh? Why are you drawing this out? Just let me leave." He hesitated, struggling with the implications of what she'd said.

"If I don't do my best for this case, then I might as well be doing nothing." A single tear managed to fight its way out, but she still stared angrily at him, wiping it away hurriedly. After a few tense seconds of this, she stood, resigning herself back to avoiding looking at him.

"Let's go then. I assume you're already packed, and Watari is waiting downstairs with a car?" She didn't wait for an answer, but gathered her things and called the elevator. There were few words exchanged on the way out, directions from L to the task force, another round of condolences. Then the girl and the detective were in the confined back seat of the car as Watari maneuvered them to the airport.

"Hitomi..." L began quietly. But when she glanced over at him, asking what he wanted with her gaze alone, he was struck silent by dèjá vu. It took him a moment to realize she hadn't done anything with her hair, leaving it to fall over her shoulders freely and her bangs to shadow her eyes further how much she really did look like Misora. And now that she'd dressed for a long flight, in blue jeans and a black t shirt, with a black leather jacket zipped up over it in the chill of the morning, that he found the source of his strange feeling. She could've passed for the other woman if he didn't know any better, and confronted by the sudden shift in his reality L found his heart pounding exceptionally hard, leaving him short of breath.

"L-san, are you okay?" She finally spoke. The sharp glint in her eyes disappeared, replaced by the the more familiar looks she had. He took a breath, forcing himself to tell her he was alright, and turned back to look out his window.

"L-san, what were you going to say?"

"What?"

"You started saying something, but you stopped."

"I... wanted to express my condolences."

"Oh. Thank you." She sighed and looked down, watching her hands as they sat folded in her lap, only speaking again as she handled the tickets and boarding on the plane. For safety, they sat separately, and she only saw him twice during the flight when she had to pass his seat to reach the bathroom. She took this time to pull out a large envelope from her purse, looking through and organizing a thick stack of papers. L couldn't tell from his vantage point a few rows back and across the aisle what they were, but it took her less than an hour to be satisfied with them and stow them away, putting on a pair of headphones and falling asleep in her seat. Resolving to ask her about them when they arrived in New York, he dozed in front of his computer for the rest of the flight, dreaming about funerals in between bouts of skimming through files.

They arrived in New York City, Watari having arranged for transport of Hitomi's car from the last airport outside the city to a parking spot at this one. She drove quietly to her apartment, not wasting a moment in unpacking her large suitcases and cleaning the dust left over in her apartment from her absence. The first night they stayed in the city, and while Hitomi spent most of the afternoon on the phone with family discussing the arrangements and when she would arrive in town, L watched her from the chair he'd frequented only weeks ago.

She looked as if she were simply going the motions now, he noted, as if she were lost in a fog and nothing that happened to her now was real. Or maybe it was too real, and she'd lost something important because of it. Either way, there was a hollow look to her, as if there was nothing but a shell that had been drained of everything except for sadness and occasional anger. He avoided questioning her like he'd intended about the papers, and when she went to bed that night she seemed to have taken them with her.

He padded softly down the hall to her door, turning the knob slowly and entering the darkened room. Hitomi seemed to be asleep, so he began to silently search through her bags for the packet, until a small sniffle froze him to the spot. Seconds seemed to stretch endlessly as he waited in the dark, until he was relieved even to be caught.

"I know you're there, L-san." The small lamp next to her bed flicked on, giving her a ghostly sheen as she sat up on her elbows. "What are you doing?"

"You had a packet on the plane. A notebook was part of it."

"Yes."

"I would like to see it."

"You will. After the funeral, when we come back here. You can take it back to Japan with you."

"I'd like to see it _now_," He amended his statement.

"It's my final assessment of the case. It won't be complete until we know for sure whether Kira caused my mother's death." He was surprised at how blunt she'd been when it had seemed she was barely able to think about her mother before without crying. But he glimpsed the anger in her eyes and understood soon enough.

"You're already positive that he did."

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I'll explain it in my report." She seemed determined, and he doubted he would be able to persuade her of any other plan of action. Besides, it didn't seem to be such a big deal to let her report go a few days. If she knew who Kira was, after all, she'd say something immediately, wouldn't she? But at the same time, this was a chance to test her, to have one last small battle of wits with her. Perhaps even to see that blush when he bested her at something... And taking advantage of one last chance wasn't wrong, at least not in his reasoning.

"You're hiding something from me again."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do." She sat up more, swinging her feet to the floor.

"L-san, I don't want to play this game. Not now."

"I'm don't know what you mean." He shot her that smug look, smirking without moving a muscle, and now she stood, clearly more easily goaded than before.

"I think you do know what I mean. And I think it's just terrible that you do this to people, and I think that-" He moved closer to her, using his height to seem a bit intimidating.

"What exactly do you think, Hitomi-chan." L kept his voice as calm and emotionless as possible. That was always the key with people like her, and it worked like a charm.

"I think that it's time someone taught you some manners." she muttered, striking out with one foot and dropping him to the floor. He grunted with the impact, but stayed calm. Always calm, he reminded himself. He started to get up, but she pushed him with her foot, forcing him back onto his butt. Only this time, he grabbed her ankle as he went, pulling her down as well. She thudded to the floor, sitting facing him as he held her ankle. At first he thought she would strike out at him again, but her eyes filled with tears instead. L suddenly felt guilty, she'd never actually cried because of him before, and he let go, climbing to his normal crouched position.

There was a moment of quiet stillness, Hitomi looking up at him with those big, pleading eyes, and then he surprised himself. The detective reached his arms out, grasping her arms with neither the forceful desire he'd used in private with her nor the distant ghosting touch most people saw, and pulled her into him. He lost his balance first, falling to his knees, but hardly seemed to notice as the girl clung closer to him. Her hands reached up to him, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs as she lost the composure she'd mostly kept for the last couple of days. They stayed that way until Hitomi's breaths only caught occasionally, her real crying having subsided.

Finally L stood, pulling her up with him and sitting her on the edge of the bed. She watched him with half lidded, reddened eyes as he retrieved an oversized shirt from her dresser, unmoving in her sheer exhaustion when he set it next to her. When he eventually relented, she was compliant, raising her arms so he could pull her shirt up and over her head. But by the time he'd managed to awkwardly tug the new shirt onto her, she seemed to have recovered some, standing slowly and taking off the jeans herself and slipping the bra from beneath her pajamas. At last removing her tormenting gaze from him, Hitomi pulled the covers back and climbed into bed, laying on the far side of the mattress and rolling to face away from him. L stood for a few more seconds watching her, then started to leave, if not for her soft voice stopping him.

"L-san, don't leave me alone tonight. P-please." Part of him knew he should leave, but he still found himself sliding under the covers, laying next to her and staring at the ceiling.

"Do you... want to talk?"

"No. I want to sleep."

"Why-"

"I'm tired of being awake. Tired of all of this. But I don't think I can stand to be alone." In a half-hearted attempt at a joke, L rolled toward her, mumbling,

"So anyone would have sufficed." As soon as the words were out he regretted them for how bitter they'd sounded. But Hitomi seemed not to notice, or at least not to care, scooting back into him until they were pressed together. Something about spoons, if he remembered correctly what they called it. She took his arm, draping it over her side and holding his hand tightly to her chest.

"I'm glad it's you," she mumbled, snuggling in. The girl quickly fell asleep, her breathing deep and even, and the detective decided against his better judgment to let her get away with her sentimentality just this once. With his hand captured by her, he was left with no choice but to settle in as well, watching the shadows shift on the walls until he too dropped off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day went by in a blur, L mostly hanging back in the car or somewhere unseen. Hitomi was rather relieved by this at first, having woken up regretting the impression she must have made on the detective. After all of her defenses, all of her trying to make sure L knew she wasn't attached to him, to fall into his arms like that was... well, embarrassing, for one. But she had other things to think about, like dealing with what of the family had flown out for the funeral. Of course, there was no burial here, she was being sent back with one of the relatives to the family plot. The the argument was still raging between an aunt who insisted on keeping her with father and one who would accept nothing but taking her back to Yamagata when Hitomi finally excused herself, leaving the restaurant everyone had gathered at.

L was sitting in the car as he had been, slumped down in the back seat, asleep. He was too tall to lay down, and as she peered in the window she couldn't help but smile a little at the sight. She climbed in as quietly as possible, but within a few miles she was feeling her own eyes begin to droop, so she pulled into a small roadside motel, parking and turning to the back of the car.

"L-san. Wake up." He sat up immediately, never letting on that he'd been dead asleep only moments before.

"This isn't the city."

"I know. I'm too tired to drive. I thought we could stay the night here, and drive back in the morning." He looked at her for a few seconds as if he wanted to say something, then thought better of it and popped the door open, stretching to his normal height in the parking lot. She wasn't surprised when he simply waited for her to go into the office and request a room.

L stood awkwardly by the door as Hitomi got settled in, sitting on the bed and turning the small television on. She reclined back against the headboard to watch, glancing over at him after a few minutes.

"You know, you can sit down or something."

"I thought you were tired."

"Well, I thought you were, too. I was going to take a shower first..." she trailed off, distracted by his unwavering stare.

"Hitomi." She snapped back, standing up quickly and smoothing out her dress.

"Right. Like I said... A shower." She slipped her heels off and sat back down as she stripped off the thigh high nylons she'd donned that morning. "Unless you want to go first." Finally L moved into the room, sitting in the uncomfortable looking chair in the corner.

"By all means, ladies first." She eyed him skeptically, but eventually turned and made for the bathroom. As she stood under the near scalding water, trying to clear her head, she couldn't help but wonder a little what was making him act so strangely. She'd barely had time to come out of the bathroom when L closed himself in, apparently intent on taking a shower himself. Feeling only slightly refreshed, Hitomi put back on her bra and underwear, saving the dress from getting too wrinkled, and settled down under the covers.

The sound was low on the TV when he emerged from his own shower, fully dressed. Hitomi was laying on her side, facing away from him, either asleep or very close to it. She had clearly left half of the bed for him, so he carefully sat down, bringing his knees to his chest. He intended to wait until he was sure she was asleep, then check her car for the file she'd promised him, thinking she might have brought it along. But he was surprised when she rolled over and looked directly up at him, quite awake.

"You might as well lay down, it's not in the car." Feeling suddenly awkward that she'd so easily guessed his plan, he didn't reply, looking away from her and to the TV instead. He could tell she was watching him, her eyes practically burning a hole in him, but he managed not to look back until she spoke again.

"Let's have sex." He stared now, shocked at how blunt Hitomi had been, something quite unlike her, in the bedroom at least.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" she sat up on one elbow, looking at him with a pout only visible in her eyes.

"People are full of emotions after funerals. Emotions they cannot always control. You clearly aren't making a rational decision-"

"Since when has any of this been rational?" He paused for a second, considering the truth of that statement until he felt he hand on his chest. "Besides, I'm not claiming to be rational. What I am is... well, I think you know." She moved up closer to him until he could feel her breath on his face as she held his gaze.

"I still don't think-"

"Then don't," she whispered, and kissed him. Before her kisses had been soft, or teasing, full of lust or even anger, but now all L could feel was unbridled passion, a dark, hungry need coming from her. He was ninety percent sure that even if he pulled away now, Hitomi wouldn't take no for an answer. Besides, this was a new side to the girl, a side perhaps he would like to see before they parted ways. Resolving to fully investigate this development, he returned the kiss, opening his mouth slightly and letting Hitomi gain dominance.

* * *

He glanced over at her as they lay on their backs, still panting for breath. Her skin had a sheen of sweat to it, contrasting with the gooseflesh that had sprung up in the chilly air of the motel room. There was a deep red mark on the junction of her neck and shoulder, and as he moved to sit up, he winced at what would shape up to be welted scratch marks on his back.

'How cliche,' he thought, running a hand through his hair as he climbed to his feet. Hitomi did the same, avoiding looking at him as always. He wondered for a moment when exactly they'd made it to the floor, and why she never looked at him when they were done, but Hitomi breathed out with a hiss as she slipped her underwear back on.

"Are you alright?" L asked in a low voice, graveled by fatigue mixed with not quite sated lust. When she replied, her own voice held a hint of scratchiness. Raw from shouting, he mused, rather self-congratulatory.

"Yeah." She winced again as she continued facing away from him, hoping he wouldn't press the matter with his questions. They always had a way of cutting to the quick, embarrassing her with their blunt manner.

"You're sure?" He was close behind her now, hands overtaking her own as she fumbled to fasten her bra. His lithe fingers seemed to do the task expertly, but he didn't move away. She nodded, slowly lifting her increasingly sore body and crawling to the far side of the bed. After collapsing there she finally looked up at him, eyes already heavy with sleep. As always, he studied her for a few seconds before moving, pulling the tangled covers up and over them as he laid down.

She mumbled in her sleep, and though L tried to pay attention to it, her sentences faded in and out, most of them incoherent. Besides, he had to struggle to stay awake to hear them, and after a short while he gave up, wrapping an arm around her when she curled into his side.

* * *

It was less than an hour later when she woke him. He felt her lips before anything else, tracing his collar bone gently. At first he thought he might be dreaming about her, but her hands roused him. He opened his eyes a little and then she kissed him. There was still a need there, but diminished now, as if she knew it was him she wanted and not just a nameless body. He didn't hesitate this time, his ardor from before easily rekindled. Feeling this, she smiled into the kiss, wrapping her free arm around his neck and rolling onto her back, pulling him on top of her.

L pulled from her kiss, mouth trailing down her neck and chest, pausing for a moment at the spot by her belly button to tease the skin there. She stifled a small laugh, the spot a ticklish one, and he smirked before moving leisurely back up her body. His hands did their own work and soon she was all but writhing beneath him, eyes begging him not to draw things out any more. He was tempted to do just that, to make her beg, but he wasn't sure he wanted to wait that long, either.

* * *

Hitomi watched him for a while with her eyes barely open, as L dozed and fell asleep. He'd left an arm out, putting it around her so that they lay close as he slept. She wasn't tired, though, or maybe the thoughts running through her head were just enough to win out over sleep. Since the night she'd almost blurted everything to him on the phone, she'd been on the verge of doing just that, barely able to focus on anything but what she felt she had to tell him. After all, Raito had assumed she'd already made a move to stop him. Even if Lucretia refused to tell her when her life ran out, she already felt as if she might know.

"L-san..." He groaned and opened his eyes, looking over at her.

"Are you going to tell me yet?" She smiled faintly. It seemed he never forgot a loose end.

"I've hidden the report, but I guess you assumed that. I'll tell you where it is on the drive back."

"You'll _tell_ me?"

"I don't want to go back there, to be all alone in that apartment." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, not waiting for him to ask. "Kira knows who I am, that much is clear. I'm... already living on borrowed time. And I'm not going to waste it."

"You're coming back to Tokyo."

"Yes." If he was pleased or surprised by this news, he didn't let on.

"That's not what I was asking you."

"I know." She fell silent and looked away, and he prodded her after almost a full minute.

"Are you going to tell me?" She still avoided him, until her put one finger under her chin and brought her face up to his. Her eyes lingered on his for a few seconds, then she looked away, her cheeks flushing.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I think you know." His hand fell away.

"I warned you about this."

"I know."

"And you said you could handle it."

"... I know." He sat up, putting his feet on the ground and running a hand though his hair. Hitomi didn't move, closing her eyes. She'd known this would happen. It was stupid of her to bring it up in the first place. He stood and began dressing, his movements quick and jerky.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," he spat, shockingly angry.

"Look, just forget I said anything, alright?" He turned to look at her, buttoning his pants.

"How would you suggest I do that?" She sat up now, gathering the sheets around her to hide her nudity. If the ever calm, smartest man in the world, hero detective could overreact, she'd be damned if she wouldn't as well.

"It's not my fault ,you know! It's not like I asked for this!" His voice dropped, seemingly a pattern with him.

"It seems to me that you did."

"Oh, that's just _so_ clever of you. I'm so glad that we can act like adults about this." Hitomi took a deep breath, trying to give him the opportunity to say something else. He didn't fuel her anger further.

"You know something? Maybe I shouldn't go back to Tokyo! It would be bad enough with Raito there with his high and mighty act, but I'd rather _die_ than have to put up with the both of you!" She paused, waiting a couple of seconds before muttering, "I can see why she chose him over you." By the look in his eyes, she thought maybe he would spring across the bed and hit her. She looked at him defiantly, almost daring him to try something, but he showed restraint, staring back at her. He eventually relented, giving her the victory in their battle of wills and turning his back to her.

"Get dressed. We're driving back to New York tonight." She didn't say anything else to him, and he didn't sound angry when he spoke to her, but he may have closed the door a little harder than he needed to on the way out.

She met him by the car several minutes later, exerting an impressive effort to ignore his presence. She unlocked the car and they both got in, sitting awkwardly as she missed the ignition several times in her frustration. But before starting the engine, she stopped, glancing over at him to ask,

"Did you-"

"I paid them for the night." She nodded and looked away quickly, but he'd had enough of a glimpse of her face to see that she'd been crying. L felt a twinge of guilt at how hard the girl had taken things, but it wasn't entirely his fault, was it? He had thought they had an understanding, how could he be to blame if she couldn't handle her end of things? He drove the thoughts from his head, not without some effort, and tried to focus on something else. He didn't recognize the song on the radio, playing just loudly enough for him to tell no one had started to sing yet. It was starting to rain, a cold rain that was just enough to wet the streets and put a chill in the air. But these thoughts were fleeting, always bringing him back around to Hitomi. Maybe thinking about the case would help-

Suddenly her entire body stiffened, her knuckles going white from gripping the steering wheel and the shifter. Her foot slammed the accelerator to the floor, and they jerked forward as the engine responded.

"Hitomi," he began, but when she looked over she had the look of someone who couldn't wake from a nightmare.

"L-san, I have to tell you something." Her voice was a horrified whisper. "I have to- you're going to want to stop me, or ask questions or something, but just let me finish, okay? I don't have much time." L nodded, staying silent in response to the urgency in her voice. She took a deep breath and turned back to look out of the windshield.

"I'm the third Kira."


	27. Chapter 27

Suddenly her entire body stiffened, her knuckles going white from gripping the steering wheel and the shifter. Her foot slammed the accelerator to the floor, and they jerked forward as the engine responded.

"Hitomi," he began, but when she looked over she had the look of someone who couldn't wake from a nightmare.

"L-san, I have to tell you something." Her voice was a horrified whisper. "I have to- you're going to want to stop me, or ask questions or something, but just let me finish, okay? I don't have much time." L nodded, staying silent in response to the urgency in her voice. She took a deep breath and turned back to look out of the windshield.

"I'm the third Kira."

"Wha-" he began, barely stopping himself when she glanced at him.

"I know. None of my explanation can either prove what I'm telling you is true or make any difference. I've killed people, and I deserve to be punished. But I'm still telling you, because I can't let Raito get away with this."

_(Was a long and dark December_

_from the rooftops I remember_

_there was snow, white snow)_

"You mean he's-"

"Yes. Him, and Misa. My word probably isn't much as proof, but it's the truth, and I think you believe me." Her voice cracked, and L realized two things. First, they were nearing ninety miles per hour, and second, Hitomi was crying.

"Hitomi-chan, slow down. When we get to New York, we can talk about this rationally."

"I can't."

_(Clearly I remember_

_from the windows they were watching_

_while we froze down below)_

"Can't? Just take your foot off-"

"Don't you get it, L-san? I'm confessing as a last resort, Raito is making his move. I'm not going to make it to New York... I _can't_ slow down." He leaned over and grabbed her leg, and to his dreaded surprise, no matter how he pulled, he couldn't move her foot from the pedal. He leaned back into his seat and tried to keep his cool even though Hitomi's actions were making him more than a little uncomfortable.

"Controlling the victim before death... I see." She nodded, and he turned to her again. "Hitomi-chan, how does he kill? How does it work?"

"It- it's a notebook." She cut him off as he were about to speak, hardly paying any mind as they swerved around a corner, almost knocking L's head against the window. "It sounds impossible, I know. I don't have the time to explain everything, but I took the precaution of hiding all the proof when we arrived for the funeral, In my final report. On the bookshelf in the guest room," she paused, wiping a tear from her cheek as they took another sharp turn, "the s-second book from the left on the second shelf from the bottom. You have to promise me that you'll stop him, L-san. If I can't see this through, you have to."

_(When the future's architectured_

_by a carnival of idiots on show,_

_you'd better lie low)_

"Are you trying to say that that's your motive?"

"I know it's no excuse. I knew as soon as the killings started he was the only one that could do it." Hitomi's voice was getting frantic again. "The only one! I thought if I could get his attention, I could get him to stop- That I could talk him out of it s-somehow..." As they flew through a stop sign and made a tire squealing left turn her voice broke again and she sobbed, "I'm sorry, L-san. I know it's impossible to forgive my methods, but I- I swear if I'd have known I'd meet you, I never would have-"

"Hitomi-chan, panicking isn't going to get us out of this, you have to remain calm." Without a thought, he continued, not sure why he was saying what he did. She was right after all, if she was Kira, he had no choice but to have her arrested, but still something drove him on. "Besides, if you'd have never tried this so-called plan to catch Raito, you'd never have met me in the first place. Also, I have no intention of letting you die without facing proper justice."

"L... you don't get a say in this. Once a name is in the notebook, there's no avoiding it." She let out another sob. "I'm so sorry, I'm- Kuso!" L looked out the windshield in time to see a semi that they'd veered into the path of, and on instinct grabbed the wheel, jerking it out of the way. The car skirted the truck then skidded sideways on the wet road for a few seconds, before throwing its balance and flipping. Within seconds he blacked out.

_(If you love me, won't you let me know?)_

* * *

"Oh God... ahh kamisama... kamisama..." His eyes opened slowly, head full of a throbbing pain. In the moments it took for his vision to clear, he realized he must have a concussion and that a cut somewhere on his head must be why his left eye was darkened with slowly running blood. But more importantly, the constant mantra of mixed English and Japanese was definitely coming from Hitomi. He lifted his head from the cracked window with a groan and looked over to her.

_(Was a long and dark December_

_when the banks became cathedrals_

_and the fog became God)_

"Hitomi-chan..." She looked up at him, her eyes bright with fear and pain. Her breaths were erratic, and though L could see that there was a little blood in her mouth, he couldn't tell if it was his concussion or some unseen injury that was causing the sight. Speaking turned out a difficult task, the words coming in clips and phrases he couldn't seem to piece together. "... what... are you..."

"Oh God, L, I-" Her voice was cut off by a loud metallic groaning, and the detective squinted in the dim light to discover they'd tumbled down a hill through some woods and were about to finish the trip.

"Hitomi-chan, hold on, the car... its going to fall again," he mumbled, all he seemed capable of getting out even as his head cleared a little. She set her jaw with determination, a look that was belittled by the look in her eyes and the tears flowing freely down her face now. Another strained groan from the car was followed by a small moan from Hitomi, and her hand shot out to grab L's. Looking down at the motion he realized why she was in this state, for seemingly sprouting from her stomach was what looked like a branch.

_(Priests clutched onto bibles_

_hollowed out to fit their rifles_

_and the cross was held aloft)_

"Oh, God," he echoed her, but before either of them could say anything else, the car gave way again. The last thing L heard as his face met with the dashboard was a scream being ripped from Hitomi's throat as the branch was freed and their fall began again.

* * *

The radio was still playing. That was ironic, he thought, that after all this, the airbags should malfunction and yet the radio remain in perfect condition. He struggled to open his eyes again, his chest emitting a searing pain that assured him he had broken a few ribs and his left leg feeling even worse. This time his doubled, spinning vision kept him from lifting his head from the dashboard, but he could see Hitomi next to him, feel her hand still in his. She sat still, unconscious-

'she's only unconscious, right?' that nagging voice bringing panic up into his throat-

looking as peaceful as if she were asleep. Her forehead had a nasty gash where it rested against the steering wheel.

"Hitomi-chan," he croaked, vocal cords barely working, "wake up..." Her eyelids fluttered for a moment, then she was looking at him. "Are you okay? We-" L gritted his teeth as he shifted and sat up, holding onto her hand as if she'd disappear if he let go. "We have to get out of the car." She nodded slightly, clearly putting on a brave face, and he wondered for a fleeting second how she'd managed to transfer all her fear into him. But when she opened her mouth to reply, bright, arterial blood spilled out and down her chin.

_(Bury me in armor_

_when I'm dead and hit the ground_

_a love back home unfolds)_

"Okay, don't worry. I'll help you... just hold on a second..." he said, trying to appear as calm as possible. By the time he'd forced open his crumpled door and moved to get out, she'd grabbed his hand with a sudden surprising strength.

"L." Her voice was faint. "I never wanted... never meant to..." He pulled from her grasp and stood, almost falling when he put pressure on what he was sure was at least a shattered foot and ankle, if not the leg as well. Hobbling around the car as fast as he could, he was grateful to find that her door was virtually unharmed. Gratefulness turned back when he attempted to pull her from the car, the realization hitting that he was in worse shape than he'd thought, as he was only able to get the girl a few feet from the wreck before collapsing beside her. Managing to remain sitting upright, he took her hand again, pressing the other to her abdomen in what he knew was a futile attempt to stop her bleeding. The action drew her glassy eyed gaze back to him, though she looked as if she hadn't seen him in ages.

"L... I thought you'd left me..."

_(If you love me, won't you let me know?)_

"I'm right here. Hitomi, the ambulance is on its way, I can hear th- the siren.""

"Sore wa kankeinai... listen, I have to tell you-"

"Save your strength."

"Iie. Kore o kiite... I may have... hid all this from you... may have killed, but... when I said-"

"Hitomi-chan, don't," He warned, not wanting to hear what he knew was coming. "You know I can't-"

"When I told you I loved you," she continued, ignoring his protest, "I meant it. Hontou ni. I-" The girl's voice faded out, and the realist in his head whispered cruelly that she wouldn't make it until the ambulance arrived.

"Hitomi, listen to me, you can't die." He leaned down next to her ear, speaking softly. "Not like this, I can't forgive this, do you hear me? You can't..." She turned her head so that her cheek pushed gently against his.

"Doushite?"

_（I don't want to be a soldier_

_who the captain of some sinking ship_

_would stow far below）_

"B-because..." Hitomi said nothing, but her question hung in the air. Unable to think of anything except the question of when he'd developed a stutter, he forced out a chuckle. The sound was hollow as it hit his ears, and his ribs exploded in fresh pain. "Because you'll prove my theory that every girl I sleep with dies."

"Not... funny."

"Right... I know. I'm sorry, I-"

"Can you just kiss me please?" He flinched at her moment of clarity, gaining a wince from both of them. But the detective recovered quickly, bending back down to her and pressing his lips softly to hers. When he pulled away he cringed inwardly at how cold her lips were and how pale she'd become.

_（So if you love me why'd you let me go?）_

"Hitomi, just stay with me a little longer. Just-" The look in her eyes was show enough that he should stop lying to himself. If she could accept the inevitable, then surely a top level genius could. But wasn't it practically a miracle she'd made it this far already? And if she could just last a bit-

"Lawlieto." He gasped in a painful breath. How did she know his name? "Aishiteru.. totemo. Atashi wa-" Hitomi coughed, more blood spilling from her mouth. "Gomennasai. Atashi-"

"No Hitomi!" He cut her off, squeezing her hand tighter and bringing her face back to look at him. "No, you can't die, I won't allow it!" The scared childish tone of his own voice frightened L, but she was hardly breathing and her eyes... they were so vacant...

"You- you just ... I can't-" L finally broke, the lower part of his vision clouding up. The panicked shortness of his breaths and the throbbing in his nose and skull made his head swim again, and his body trembled from the effort of staying up. He slumped down and laid next to her, laying his head on her chest, looking up at her face. When he spoke again his voice was a harsh whisper.

"...okite kudasai... i can still hear your heart... wake up... hitomi... i'm a liar too... can you hear me? ...It's the truth- hontou ni..." The detective choked back a sob of his own as the sound of her heart failed and her hand went limp in his.

_(I took my love down to Violet Hill_

_there we sat in the snow_

_all that time she was silent still_

_So if you love me, won't you let me know?)_

"... no no no no no," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"I love you! You can't-" Again L stopped, as a sudden vice-like crushing sensation seized his chest. Unable to breath, the detective's grip on Hitomi's hand tightened before the swirling nausea overcame him and he was engulfed by cold blackness. Just as his eyes slipped shut, the meadow the wreck rested in was filled with the blaring sirens and flashing red and blue lights of the ambulance arriving behind them.

_(If you love me, won't you let me know?)_


	28. Author's Note

Sorry about the break from the story, but I realized I didn't translate all of the japanese I put into the last chapter. Not sure if anyone figured it out on their own, or if anyone even cares, but I felt that I should put it, since it was important enough to me that she slip between languages in the chapter.

Kamisama: god. In the japanese sense of shinto gods, that is

Sore wa kankei nai：it doesn't matter

Iie. Kore o kiite: no. Listen to this

Hontou ni: really. In a sense of it's the truth, I mean it.

Doushite: why

Aishiteru: I love you

Totemo: very much, along those lines. A bit of bad grammar in the order it was in, but never mind that I guess

Atashi wa: I- starting to say something, a less formal version of watashi.

Okite kudasai: please wake up

There it is, and sorry again for the interruption. Next chapter is being edited right now, so it shouldn't be too long before it's up.


	29. Chapter 28

When he opened his eyes he was in a bed. In a familiarly monotone room that almost seemed like Wammy's house. He laid still and looked around at the whiteness of the room, his skull throbbing. He knew there was something he should be doing, something important... but his brain seemed to be working at the speed of molasses. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV, he noticed. Had he been in an accident?

An accident. It came rushing back to him, and he sat up, ignoring the bandages on his arms and the cast on his left leg. The monitor's beeping sped up, and he felt out of breath. But how could a dead man be out of breath? After the accident, and he knew he'd felt his heart going just as-

"Hitomi," his voice came out raspy, his dry throat cracking. The door opened and two figures entered, stopping by his bedside. The smaller of the two held out a glass of water, which L took and drained in seconds. Setting the glass down with shaky hands, he asked,

"Are you dead as well?" The older boy rolled his eyes, muttering in a sarcastic tone that reassured L none of them were in heaven, at the very least.

"No, you idiot. It's Watari's place in New York." He looked down and found that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and bandages covered most of his chest. He'd been right about his ribs, he thought, but he paid the sharp pain no mind, holding his arm up in front of his face, pulling the heart monitor clip from his finger and the IV needle from his forearm.

"Where is she? Hitomi was seriously-"

"The woman you were with died at the scene of the accident," the smaller boy mumbled. L sank back to the pillows, running a hand through his hair in disbelief. She was dead. She'd told him she wouldn't make it, and she died. Hitomi had been right all along...

"Sacrifices have to be made, L. This is the Kira investigation, not-"

"Shut up, Mello." All three of them were surprised by his outburst. Mello, now pouting, turned and practically stormed out of the room, pausing just before slamming the door to say,

"You know I'm right." The room was silent for a moment, and just as L looked over at the other boy, he spoke.

"You want to know how you survived, right?"

"Near..." The boy didn't look up from the puzzle he had balanced on the edge of the bed.

"Ooka Hitomi was impaled through the upper abdominal cavity by a tree branch three inches in diameter. The wound was exposed when the car shifted and the branch was forcibly removed. When the car came to a stop, you pulled her from it onto the ground, where she died. Shortly after that, you had a heart attack."

"A heart attack... but Kira's never failed before..." Near finished the puzzle and picked it up, stepping back from the bed. L wasn't acting like himself, and it was making him uncomfortable. He wished Mello hadn't been the one to leave, forcing him to stay and explain things.

"L... The adrenaline released during the stress of the car accident loosened some of the fats in your bloodstream , blocking the arteries around your heart. The timing was just a coincidence." The door opened again, this time Watari slipping in and placing a hand on top of Near's head.

"That's enough now. Go on and join the others." Near shuffled out, and L pushed the covers off, getting out of bed and to his feet, trying to ignore the lightheaded feeling of sugar deprivation that he hadn't felt in years.

"How long have I been like this?"

"Four days. Don't worry, no one but the task force, Mello, Near, Matt and I know you were involved in the accident. You should rest more, you're not yet well." L shook his head, a bad choice. The sick feeling overwhelmed him and he dropped to his knees, gripping the bed sheet in one hand for support.

"Have I missed the funeral?"

"It's today." Watari rested one hand on the shoulder nearest to L. "Are you sure you should go? Have you the strength?" Despite his slowed thoughts, L still sensed that Watari meant more than physical strength.

"She was part of the investigation. She was... she-"

"Was too young for this. I know how you feel. Now isn't the time for regretting past decisions. You barely escaped with your own life, you might consider focusing on recovery. Then you can finish the investigation. She deserves that, in the least."

"No!" L shrugged the older man off of him and pushed to his feet. "I owe this to her. She's caught Kira for me, and I'll finish it soon enough."

"She did?" Watari ignored the second childish outburst. "How did she prove it to you?"

"She confessed. And she died." Watari's eyebrows raised, not understanding, but he asked for no explanation. Not yet.

"Shall I prepare a car?"

"Yes. But first, get my suit."

He sat in the back seat staring out the window, deep in thought. He was glad Watari had come with him and left the boys back at the loft apartment. But as the car ride stretched on, his thoughts threatened to engulf him, muddying his mind. And that was the last thing he could afford, especially if everything she'd told him was right. The investigation depended on it, his life depended on his thoughts being focused.

He'd been told that not many would be there, she had almost no close family members willing to make the trip to the States. Yagami-san was coming, for his wife and daughter who couldn't make the trip on short notice, and of course Raito would be there with his father. A few friends, and the rest of the task force. He dreaded the thought of the rest of them seeing him like this. Having to see her was bad enough without still having to pretend there was nothing between them, wasn't it?

"Don't let your emotions get the better of you, you're in bad shape," Watari called from the driver's seat, glancing in the rearview mirror. L nodded and forcibly cleared his mind. He would only allow himself to think about a few things. Things that hopefully wouldn't lead back to her.

First of all, his suit was possibly the most uncomfortable thing he'd ever felt. Why he'd even agreed to buy this one, he wasn't sure, knowing even then he'd likely never wear it. Well, he supposed he did know why he'd- no! He constrained his thoughts back to only shallow matters. In fact, the whole thing smelled miraculously like a deodorized department store when he'd borne the pain of getting dressed. Not to mention the tie- how did Watari wear one every day? He shifted in his seat, wiggling his toes anxiously in the one stiff leather shoe he'd been able to put on, his other leg too big in its cast.

Sitting with his good leg pulled up proved ultimately too painful, so he dropped it to the floor and sagged against the door, looking back outside. It really was turning out to be a picturesque day. Not a cloud in the sky, and even this early the temperature foretold what a perfect day it would be. Then he realized something.

"It's not fair." Watari glanced at him in the mirror, but the detective didn't notice, keeping his eyes on the passing sights.

"What's not fair?"

"It's a beautiful day. There are people enjoying it. And she isn't going to. They're having her funeral."

"There is sadness everywhere, L. Suffering everywhere. We cannot help that, it's the way of the world." L rested his head on the cold glass of the window.

"But there's so much I didn't know. There was no time-"

"Don't think about what you couldn't do for her. Think about what you can do now. You can pay your last respects. You can help console her friends. You can keep her memory alive." He sighed, closing his eyes at the jolt of pain the action had sent through him, cursed his ribs, and muttered,

"I can catch Kira." This time Watari looked back in the mirror, catching L's eye.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Send Near to her apartment. Mello and Matt too, if you must. The bookcase in her bedroom... The- the second book from the left on the second shelf from the bottom. Whatever is in it, have them bring it back to me, without reading through it first. I need that before someone else makes an excuse to search her apartment."

"What then?"

"That all depends on what she left for me." Watari nodded and L went back to staring out the window silently, letting the older man place a call to the younger boys and give them their instructions.


	30. Chapter 29

L was asleep when the car pulled up to the church, stopping by a row of other cars, everyone just starting to head inside. He jerked awake agonizingly when he heard the sound of the engine cut off. At first L waited, expecting Watari to open the door for him, or at least help him out of the car, but the older man remained in his spot, watching him in the rearview mirror.

"L..." Watari hesitated.

"What is it?"

"This is an abysmal time to tell you this. But I think it's necessary for you to know everything, before you go in there."

"Watari, what are you talking about? Did Hitomi-" saying the name stung, "-did she tell you something?"

"No. Not exactly. Her autopsy-" he looked away, dropping his hands from the wheel. "It showed that the accident caused her to have a miscarriage..."

"She what?" It seemed that his heartbeat stumbled over itself, and suddenly the car seemed incredibly small and suffocating. L flung the door open and got out, turning to put his hands on the roof to keep himself from swaying on his feet. Watari climbed out slowly as well, gently placing a hand on L's back as he spoke again, in a softer voice.

"Hitomi was pregnant. Only a few weeks along, she might not have even known..." Watari's voice seemed to fade out as L's memory took over him.

'_L-san, what do you think about... kids?_'

"God DAMN IT!" his voice seemed to echo across the gravel parking lot, causing a few of the others to look their way before continuing on. Watari flinched at the sound, not used to the other man get even close to yelling.

"So it was you..." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, regaining his equilibrium and focusing on trying to help his ward do the same. "L, calm down. You're-"

"No! I don't believe this! She lied to me- she..." he pressed a hand to his ribs, wincing through the pain. "And I told her... she asked me... and I said abortion was-" He finally stopped, bending down when the unsteady pounding in his chest and his ribs made his breath come in painful, shallow gasps and his vision double. Keeping a hand on the side of the car for support, he wheezed a few breaths until Watari bent down to help him up, easing him back onto the seat with his legs hanging out of the door.

"Please try and remain calm, L. It's a big enough risk for you to be here in this condition anyway, if you should aggravate your injuries you might puncture a lung, or worse, send yourself back into cardiac arrest-"

"Right," L mumbled, swiping the sweat from his forehead then running a hand through his hair. "I apologize, Watari. I shouldn't have shouted at you." The older man was stunned for a moment by the apology, but when he looked up to see that almost everyone had gone inside the church, he moved to help the detective to his feet. L stood and shook off Watari's hands, muttering something about crutches being bad enough without being feigned over, but hesitating until the elder began to head for the doors to do the same.

He followed just behind Watari, cringing when he saw a middle aged woman greeting everyone at the church doors. She was wearing a black kimono and trying not to cry. When they reached her, Watari bowed and spoke a few soft words, then continued inside, leaving L alone.

"Ohayo gozaimasu..." he muttered, bowing slightly. The woman returned the gesture.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. Thank you for coming." Her accent was thick. She must've had a hard time learning English. She was staring at him, making him a little paranoid, when she suddenly asked, "How did you know my... mei..."

"Niece," he supplied the word. She nodded and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief that had been tucked in her sleeve. "I was a friend of the Yagami family, they introduced us. We-" He stopped, not knowing exactly what to say. The woman nodded, obviously picking up something from it anyway, and took his arm.

"Come. Sit with me." He walked with her, unable to shake his focus from the fact that she'd latched onto him until they sat and he realized they were in the very front pew. Just before him, not even ten feet away was her casket, open as her friends bid their final goodbyes to her. He was suddenly gripped with fear, it seemed that his throat tightened and he could hardly breath. If it weren't for the older woman's grasp on his arm, he wasn't positive that we wouldn't have fled the church already. As Matsuyama, Endo, and Yanagimoto filed up to the casket in a small group, souvenirs from the band in hand, L closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'Have to stay calm,' he thought, turning and opening his eyes.

"Obasan, would you like me to escort you-" He was relieved when she shook her head.

"Iie. I will go on my own. Shall I help you to stand?" She stood and held the crutches steady for him without waiting for him to respond, and within moments he was standing behind the girl who'd picked him and Raito up from the airport. He prayed she wouldn't turn around and recognize him, but when confronted with who approached next, perhaps he should have let Karen-chan cry on him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ryuzaki-san." L turned and found himself face to face with both of the Yagami men. The elder had spoken, looking more grave than ever, and L focused on him, not even daring to look at Raito for a sudden fear of what he'd find.

"Good Morning, Yagami-san."

"How are you feeling?" The detective opened his mouth, but made no response, not really sure what to say. It was then that Raito broke into the conversation.

"Watari-san told us it was quite a serious accident, shouldn't you be resting?" Dropping his gaze to the floor, L clenched his jaw. Surely Raito's light tone was suspicious to someone besides himself, right? How could no one notice that he was hardly upset at all?

"I'm quite well enough to pay my respects, Raito-kun. It's not nearly as bad as it looks."

"Regardless," Soichiro cut in, "It's absolutely terrible that this has happened. Tell me something, Ryuzaki-san-" he dropped his voice so only the three of them could hear it, "- do you think Kira has anything to do with this?" Raito looked just as interested as his father.

"Yagami-san, while this is not the time or place to discuss the case, I will tell you this- I'm absolutely positive that Kira had a hand in this."

"You really think so?" Raito asked, wide eyed. "But why Hitomi, of all of us-"

"Raito, keep your voice down," his father scolded. "We can talk about this outside. After the funeral is over." L turned back toward the front of the church just as Karen left and reclaimed a spot in the pews. Shit. He shambled on his crutches to the casket, staring at his feet as he gathered his courage, then finally looked up enough to see her.

"Hitomi." The detective's voice was no more than a sigh. She looked paler than he'd remembered, but that must have something to with make up, even though he knew if he brushed her bangs out of the way, he'd see the cut on her forehead. No makeup could completely cover that...

"Hitomi-chan... why-" She was wearing a deep purple dress, her hands folded primly on her stomach. Come to think of it, she'd worn a lot of purple. Had that been her favorite color?

"-You should've said something sooner. Waiting for Kira to kill you was stupid... " She looked just like she was asleep. Just like she would open her eyes at any moment and say in that tiny, groggy voice she had waking up,

'_Ohayo..._'

"I told you not to keep any more secrets from me. Why wouldn't you tell me sooner that he was-" His chest was feeling sort of tight again, but he wasn't ready to leave her, he wouldn't leave her again. "Why wouldn't you tell me you were- I could've done more to-"

"Are you all right, Ryuzaki-kun? You're breathing quite heavily." He looked up. Raito again.

"I-"

"Do you need help back to your seat? Watari-san said your leg was in pretty bad shape." L was suddenly sickened by Raito's sympathy, a sense of nausea rising in his throat. He swallowed it back, and spoke with more anger than he'd felt in years.

"How dare you show your face here." The younger man's eyebrows raised in shock.

"Ryuzaki-kun?"

"How dare you come here and flaunt yourself in front of her friends. Her family."

"Are you sure you're okay? You're talking nonsense, Ryuzaki." He called in a louder voice to his father, who was talking with Mogi, Ide and Matsuda. "Dad, come help me get Ryuzaki-kun back to his seat. I don't think he's thinking straight, he might be a little overwhelmed-"

"Don't play innocent with me. I can see right through you. Just like she could." A flash of understanding sparked in the younger's eyes, and he dropped his voice.

"Oh. I see." L was almost unable to breathe in the moment's hesitation. Was he really about to confess? "Hitomi told you about high school, then... Well, let me tell you, it wasn't as bad as she made it sound, it's not like I _actually_ raped her or anything... and we were still very close friends after we broke up. Ryuzaki-kun, I thought there might have been something between the two of you, but-"

"You brazen piece of shit!" L's voice exploded, and he forgot the crutches as he launched himself at Raito, fist connecting squarely with the younger man's jaw as they toppled to the ground. Raito didn't fight back, but as Matsuda and Soichiro pulled the detective off of him, L was sure he saw him smile.

"Ryuzaki, what do you think you're doing? This is a funeral!" Soichiro whispered harshly in his ear. "Control yourself!" As Raito climbed to his feet, massaging a red spot on his cheek that would soon be an ugly bruise, L sighed and shrugged from the other men's grasp.

"I'm sorry, it must be the morphine. I just need some fresh air..." L turned and walked down the long aisle to the door, struggling to balance as he pulled it open. Once he was outside, he hobbled to the car and opened the back door, sitting in the seat with his legs out. It took longer than he'd expected for his anger to subside, and people were emerging from the church by the time he'd mustered the courage to go back in. Watari joined him, watching silently as L stood and waited for Ooka-san to emerge. He approached her slowly, bowing as low as he could manage.

"I apologize for causing such a disturbance, ma'am. I hope you can forgive me for-"

"You really care for her, ne?" The woman's comment threw him off.

"I- I'm sorry?" he stuttered.

"I love my- niece- more than anything in the world. I used to be so jealous that my brother had such a beautiful child when my husband and I could not. But I love Hitomi as if she were my own child."

"I... understand..."

"No, you don't. She had plenty of boyfriends, but they never were right for her. You know... controlling, pushy, cowardly men who needed to take advantage of my dear girl to feel better about themselves. But you... I can tell you're different. Not one of those boys would have fought for her, not even the one you hit. You... my boy, I like. It's too bad really, now that her mother and her have both gone as well, I'll be moving back with my husband..." L wasn't sure where the conversation was going anymore, so he asked,

"Obasan, when will the burial be?"

"Oh, no, She's going to be cremated. Of course, that is usually family only... just me really... and I will take her to the family plot with her parents." She bowed and excused herself, leaving L standing momentarily alone in the middle of the parking lot.

* * *

A/N: small translation note- ohayo gozaimasu is good morning, in a more formal sense than ohayo on its own. mei is niece, which may have been a bit self explanatory, given the immediate translation by L. also, i'm at a point in my writing of this, where i have a choice to make. I've always really enjoyed stories that don't have happy endings, so there's a couple of different ways i can take this. If anyone wants to have a say, would you rather see a happy ending or not so much? let me know, maybe someone will have enough impact to help me decide xp


	31. Chapter 30

L didn't speak on the ride back to Watari's apartment in the city. In fact, he'd left it to the older man to come up with an excuse and make arrangements for the next task force meeting. As he'd overheard it, there would be a conference call to make a decision on it later that evening. Thinking about it as the elevator rose smoothly away from the ground, L didn't much feel like working on a case, no less having to face the task force again. They'd expect him to be calm, of course, in control of himself to the utmost degree and focused, which is what he felt like the least of all things. Of course, there was the chance that they'd expect him to be as volatile as he'd been at the church, and would watch their footing when dealing with him. But-

"Ryuzaki... Please come out of the elevator. You don't want to ride back down, do you?" Watari's voice snapped him back to the world around him, and he hobbled out of the elevator and down the hall behind the older man.

Mello sat at table in the modest dining room, Matt next to him as always, both staring at the envelope between them as if they might suddenly develop the power to see through it without touching it. Watari put an end to their curiosity, taking the package with a soft thank you and bringing it back to L, who had stopped in the doorway.

"Where would you like to open it? I can have a computer brought bedside, I suggest that you lay back and try to relax, as much as you-"

"That's fine." He followed wordlessly again back to the bedroom he'd started the day in, freshly cleaned and bed made. It was only hours, but it seemed almost like an eternity since he'd jolted awake in that bed to discover that Hitomi was-

"L, you're breathing quite heavily again. Perhaps it is best to wait a bit before you look to matters of the case."

"No." He turned back to Watari, focusing all his effort on breathing as normally as he could. His hand searched behind him until he found the edge of the bed and he sat heavily, not resisting when Watari helped him out of his shoe and jacket.

"This can't wait anymore, Watari. No one else is going to die over this case." The detective leaned back against the mound of pillows and headboard, taking the envelope in his lap. "I'll call you back when I'm finished with this. Then we'll call the task force." Watari turned briskly with a nod and left the room, closing the door silently as he went.

He was still sitting motionless, staring at it in his lap ten minutes later. Sparing a glance at the clock, he sighed and finally picked up the packet and tore the flap, letting its contents slide out onto his lap. There was a notebook, plain black with a spiral binding, and a small flash drive. She'd left a note taped to the front of the drive, in her small, slanted handwriting that bordered on cursive regardless of the print.

_Don't write in the notebook._

L flipped open the book, having to turn a few pages before her handwriting appeared again, in the form of a neat list of names and dates. Immediately his heart jumped into his throat. He would have to check to be absolutely sure, but this list seemed to be all of those criminals who had died at the hand of the third Kira.

"...keeping track... Or else who she'd planned on..." He looked at a couple more pages, but except for the list the book was empty. He closed it and set it aside, pulling the hospital tray table close so that he could use the laptop Watari had supplied. On the drive there was an mp3 and a video file labeled watch first, so he selected that. While the machine worked on opening up the file, he leaned his head back, closing his eyes. How was a notebook full of names supposed to solve a case? Sure, she'd told him that a notebook was the key, but he just couldn't understand-

"So I guess you believed me enough to come back, if you're watching this right now." Her voice was low, almost a whisper, but it still stopped him cold. When he opened his eyes he almost couldn't bear to look at the screen, to see her sitting there in front of him. She was wearing a sweater, seated at the desk in the guest room of her apartment. When had she had the time to sneak away from him and make this, he wondered. But he couldn't spend the time thinking about that now, hurrying to rewind the video as she kept talking over his thoughts.

"The notebook I enclosed with this video is called a death note. It may look like any other notebook, but it's not. Once you write the name of someone on the pages of it, they die. This one was mine, as much as it could've been. Yagami Raito has one like it, though the appearance is somewhat differed, and as far as I know Amane Misa has a third. The three of us together make up the criminal known to the public as Kira." She paused and wiped her cheek. Her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying.

"I don't pretend to know for certain their original motives in using the notes, but I'm fairly sure that now Misa is acting out of her love for Raito. She's doing whatever he tells her to... because of her devotion to him. Raito, as he's announced through various methods, is to rid the world of criminals and create a new world in his own ideals. As far as myself is concerned, I began to use the note to attract the attention of the other Kiras, as I was positive one of them was Yagami Raito. Once I had accomplished this, I intended to convince him to give up the note and stop what he was doing. As of this recording, I have failed, and I expect that he will not leave me much longer to live. An attempt to keep me from exposing him. I know it's no excuse for what I've done, and if I'm still alive, I will fully a-accept whatever punishments given."

She sat back from her chair, wiping her face again then running a hand through her hair. Her head snapped to the side suddenly, a noise from off screen grabbing her attention. A few moments later her lips moved a little, muttering in a voice her mic hadn't caught. L leaned forward a little, replaying the section and watching her lips closely, mumbling himself.

"What's she saying..."

"She asked me to warn her if you were waking up." The voice startled him back against the pillows, hands clutching the sheets. There was a girl sitting on the footboard, watching him. Only there was no little girl a moment before, no one else staying in the apartment... and the girl seemed to have wings.

"You're surprised. Humans are always surprised." She smiled, "You're holding my death note there. I'm a shinigami."

"... a god of death?" The girl nodded, her smile growing.

"Yeah. She said you were smart."

"She-"

"Hitomi nee-chan." She rolled her eyes at how he flinched slightly at the mention of her name.

"What are you here for?"

"Well, I came mostly because I was bored. Humans always act so... Interestingly when they get ahold of the notebooks. I figured if Ryuk could take a vacation, then I could, too." She caught his confused look, and added, "Oh, um, once you touch the death note, you can see the shinigami who owns it. The other two both have their own, which I guess goes without saying. And they're probably having a _much_ more interesting time..." L finally sat forward a little.

"I'll tell you what, shinigami-san. If you explain this death note to me, and tell me about Hi- your nee-chan, I will show you something very interesting." Again the girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you want my help to stop that Yagami and his girlfriend. Nee-chan made me promise to do what you said, or she'd burn the note... Although I guess she can't really keep that threat now, can she?"

"I've told you-"

"Right! You said you can make things interesting again! Well, you did seem interesting before, and I did promise nee-chan... I guess I'll help you. Now, what else did she say..." The creature was silent for so long that L almost spoke up, but she finally jumped up, remaining in the air a foot or so over the bed.

"Of course! She said the first thing was that you should watch the video!"

"And then...?"

"Then... That you'd want the old guy to take a look at me too." L wasn't surprised by Hitomi's guess at his actions, even days beforehand. After all, it was perfectly natural for him to doubt that a god of death would really exist, no less make itself visible to him like this, why wouldn't he get a second person to look at it?

"Correct. Can I ask you, shinigami-"

"It's Lucretia."

"Fine then, Lucretia. Can I ask you for a few moments of privacy, perhaps. To watch the video and gather my thoughts?" To his surprise, she agreed, disappearing as quickly as she'd appeared and leaving L to turn back to the computer screen, hesitating a few seconds before pressing play once more.

"Where was I?" Hitomi turned back to face the camera. "Right, I realize that the crimes I have committed are unforgivable, and I am willing to spend the rest of my life in jail. Or if it is decided, and I expect it will be, to face execution. That doesn't matter to me, you see, because as long as I can stop him, I will have ultimately done good." Her gaze hardened.

"I may have killed people in the process, but those same criminals ruined my life. A criminal broke into my home, and his death got my father put in jail. There, the first Kira, Raito Yagami killed him. He later killed my mother as well, punishment for my refusal to help him reshape the world to his liking. As I mentioned before, if you're watching this, then he's killed me as well. And before that, though it doesn't make any difference to say this now, he attempted to rape me when we were dating in high school.

"You see, he's taken everything from me. I may have been his friend all these years, but from the start, Yagami Raito ruined my life. Just by being the perfect, genius... Whatever that he is. I have nothing left, and I suppose you could call my actions as the third Kira those of someone seeking revenge." He could guess that her eyes were full of tears again, one confirmed when she lifted a crumpled tissue to her eyes and swiped at them.

"No doubt they will have some clever plan in place, but I'm sure that with this and the death note, you can come up with a plan to catch them, no matter what they try. After all, L-san... You're the smartest man in the world, not him. I may have been second to him, but he's still second to you." She paused to laugh a little, a hollow sound, and shook her head.

"I really don't know what else to say. I'm- I'm sorry things turned out this way, you know." Her voice had become softer, less formal, and she slumped down, sounding as tired as she looked. "I never knew at the start of this that I would meet someone like you, L-san. Someone so infuriatingly... superior. So high above everyone else that at times you seemed perfectly innocent and untouchable. So committed to finding truth and justice. I wish that you would've taught me how to be more like you, more in control." At the blunt thought of her own imminent demise, a small sob choked out of her, and she brought a hand to her mouth.

"I wish that I could've worked things out better, so that I wouldn't have to leave like she did. Call me naive, but I like to think I maybe could've convinced you to give love another chance. I imagine it could be a good thing sometimes, ne?" There were only seconds left of the video, and he found himself almost scared that soon her image would be gone again. "I'm sure you noticed the mp3 on here. It's a song I heard a long time ago, and I know it's cheesy for a girl my age to still listen to music from anime, but it reminded me of you. I asked Misa if I could record it while we were at the studio, and I heard that you'd cut my mic off to talk to Matsuda about me. I thought maybe you'd like to hear me sing one more time? In japanese and everything?" She smiled, even thought her tears were flowing freely again.

"Jaa, L-san, iku hitsuyou ga. Oboe te, daisuki dane. Sayounara." The screen cut to black just as her shoulders shook with the first real sob of her crying, and L leaned back against the pillows, squeezing his eyes shut. He remembered now, vaguely, the night they'd spent at her apartment before her mother's funeral. He'd woken as she climbed back into bed in the wee hours of the morning, questioning her about her absence and the obvious evidence of her lamentation. There'd been an excuse about crying in the bathroom so as not to wake him, and in light of the situation and the grogginess of sleep, he'd let it pass without a second thought. She'd been in the next room all along, confessing to her crimes and preparing for her own death, while he slept ignorant of it in her bed.

"A bit heart-wrenching, isn't it? She's always been pretty entertaining." The shinigami was back. It wasn't until he spoke that he realized his jaw had been clenched as well.

"She isn't entertainment..." He took a deep breath, then raised his voice, calling for Watari. As the older man's footsteps neared, he looked back at the girl-creature, floating with a huge grin in the corner.

"Stay right there, shinigami. It's time we get to business."

* * *

A/N: translations again. 'iku hitsuyou ga' means i have to go. 'oboe te, daisuki dane' means remember, i love you. this translation of i love you being a less strong form than the 'aishiteru' from earlier chapters. 'sayounara' meaning goodbye.


	32. Chapter 31

At first, he thought it was just a dream. One like any other, except for how vivid it was, and that he remembered it after he woke up. There were small variations, but always on the same theme. He was in bed, resting by night as was enforced by Watari and a slew of doctors he never seemed to see, and he would wake up suddenly. Not jolt , nothing like that, just that he would shift under the covers, one moment asleep, and then his eyes would be open. And she was there.

It happened the first time the night before he and Watari were to fly back to Tokyo and join the task force. He'd had trouble falling asleep, holding the flash drive in his hand even as he drifted off, trying to think of a plan. And then there she was.

She always wore black, as if she were at a funeral. Head to toe black, a fabric he couldn't place in the darkness of the corners she stayed in, far from him. And a veil, not a netted one like modern widows wore but a thin lace like an old Spanish lady, draped over her face. As a matter of fact, it was sometimes hard to tell it was her, just by looking. But it felt like her, there was no doubt in his mind when he saw the figure who it was. She'd stand in the corner sometimes, or sit in the chair near the foot of the bed. He could feel her looking at him, but when he looked at her, she would avoid his gaze, staring at her hands or her lap.

That first time, he sat up almost immediately upon recognizing her, but the sudden movement jolted him awake, squinting at the early morning sun coming in through his window.

It didn't happen again for almost a week, but he was eager for it, for the chance to see her, even if it was just a creation of his own mind. Maybe it took so long because he was so eager. But when the dream came again, he wanted to be prepared. She was watching him, and then looking away, her hands fumbling with the edge of the lace. He didn't move at first, staring at her, wanting to take in as much as he could in case he woke again. Finally, he mustered the courage to break the reverie of the silent room.

"Hitomi." His voice was a hoarse whisper, sounding more scared than he was willing to admit he felt. She looked up at that, face a rictus of terror. Perhaps that he'd seen her there, or for some other reasoning that dreams carry when the waking mind has no sense for it.

Maybe from the pain of the accident.

Her eyes were white. Like they'd rolled back, or gone the milky color of blindness, but he knew she could see him. His voice died in his throat when they made contact with his own gaze, the fear real now. For a second he regretted calling out to her, but then she smiled. And it was Hitomi, as real as she'd ever been, friendly and smart and beautiful. Except the fear stayed in her eyes. Those terrible white eyes. She whispered back, as if afraid that someone would overhear.

"The human that uses the death note can go to neither heaven or hell." She stood and moved to the door, and he wondered for a second, why a ghost would need to use the door, except to keep from frightening him. Well, too late.

"It's punishment. For thinking we're as good as them."

"Hitomi-"

"I'm waiting, L-san." He made to sit up, and the tensing of his muscles causing him to wake from the dream. He didn't sleep again the rest of that night.

After that, the dreams came almost every night, without fail. She wouldn't talk to him anymore, but she always sat at his bedside. Waiting, as she'd said. For what, he couldn't figure. Probably for him to finish the case, but things weren't always instant. Didn't she know that? But of course she didn't, she was just a figment of his imagination, a thought in his own mind put to a face that his subconscious knew he'd pay attention to. A good old 'step it up, L' signed and sent by himself, nothing more.

It was almost a week later that she spoke again, standing at the foot of the bed. She looked him in the eye, sending chills through him with her clouded gaze.

"Don't worry. Everything is taken care of."

"What?"

"I didn't handle it the best, I know. I have to confess, but it's finished." He sat up a little, leaning toward her. She didn't move, but looked down.

"Just rest now, okay?" Just as he was about to shout at her, make her acknowledge him, he woke, jolting awake as he almost rolled right off of his bed. Swinging his feet to the floor, he stood and walked to the kitchen. Perhaps some cake would calm him, let him finally make the break he needed to catch Raito with no loopholes to squeeze out of. As he stood hunched at the counter, he decided to make sure to have Watari get him another MRI as soon as possible. After all, the biggest loophole would be if he was just hallucinating everything he'd discovered in the last few days.

* * *

He sat on the couch, without turning the lights or the television on. Even his computer screen had gone dark, but he still didn't move from his spot. He simply watched the unmoving skyline of the city, the shapes of the skyscrapers all around and their bright lights changing and morphing as people came and went.

He knew the case was finished, felt the calm he always did when his work was done. But the more he thought about it, the harder it was for him to recall how exactly he'd taken care of things. Instead, his thoughts seemed to always deflect, to drift back out over Tokyo with his gaze. Come to think of it, all he could really remember the last few weeks was the dreams, the days between blurring into some kind of haze where he was sure something had happened, but he couldn't place what it was.

"Ryuzaki-san, I have finished packing up the last of the equipment, and all of the task force members have departed. Is there anything you would like me to do before we leave?" He didn't turn to look at his mentor, keeping his eyes on the window.

"We have the building until tomorrow, is that correct, Watari?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki-san. Would you like to stay here tonight?"

"No, I just want to sit here for a while." Watari knew the unspoken meaning in this. This had been Hitomi's apartment during the case, after all. He nodded.

"When you're finished, I'll be waiting downstairs. Take your time." There was no response from the young man, and he left as quietly as he had come in the first place, leaving the detective to work out his own thoughts. Almost an hour had passed when he noticed the shadow in the corner shift.

"Why are you here?"

"Everything is taken care of, now. Don't worry." So he had fallen asleep again. Or things had gotten worse.

"I know. I don't remember how, but the case is closed." She moved out in front of the glass, a dark, slender shape that seemed a bit blurry around the edges. His heart pounded like always, but he sagged back against the couch and tried to remain calm. After all, if he couldn't even remember Kira in this dream, what need was there to panic over a little matter like the ghost of a dead girlfriend?

"Sometimes I wish I could take it back..."

"What?"

"I'm not sorry, though, not anymore... I'll be able to have you with me for a while... And the world will still have the legacy of the great detective L..." He stood, but didn't move toward her, as scared that she would leave as he was angry at her confusing speech.

"What are you trying to tell me? Are you some kind of ghost, or am I sick? Make some goddamned sense, Hitomi-chan." Her eyes flicked up to him, burning through him even without the pupils they'd once had.

"The human that uses the death note can go to neither Heaven or Hell."

"Yes, I know that too," he growled. "But why are you telling me? Why?"

"It's our punishment. For thinking we're Gods."

"So you're in purgatory. That's no reason to haunt me like this." He turned away, ready for some other nonsense answer, but froze in fear when she spoke.

"I'm not haunting you, Lawlieto." He turned slowly, willing himself not to be afraid. There was nothing to be afraid of, he reasoned, at least he wasn't in some horror movie where she'd be-

She was only a foot and a half from him, looking directly into his eyes.

"They have their own world. The Gods of death." He stared, unable to break from her gaze and trying to breath out without screaming. "What I did for justice- for you, it was interesting. They like interesting."

"The shinigami... They _kept_ you?" She smiled, giving him another chill.

"You _are_ smart."

"Of course I am. Now, what does this mean to me? I can't very well bring you back to life." Her smile faded.

"The human who uses the death note can go to neither Heaven or Hell." He finally found his breath, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, of course, I told you I already-" but he stopped when she lifted a small black book up between them. The shinigami had taken their books back when they'd left, as a rule of their own and a protection against another Kira cropping up on Earth. That meant this was-

"They didn't keep you, they made you one of them." Her smile was back, but sadder than before. She held it out further, and he took it hesitantly. "How could I see you, then? If this is yours, and you're..."

"A shinigami can choose to make himself visible to humans." He looked down at the book, still unsure what she meant for him to do.

"Hitomi-chan, I won't take this. What Yagami did was wrong. If you feel this way about it, then I won't continue to-"

"The human that uses the death note can go to neither Heaven or Hell." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to avoid yelling, but when he opened them, she was moving back toward the corner. She was leaving.

"Wait-" She looked back over her shoulder as she moved into the deepest shadow of the room.

"Do something _interesting_ with it for me." And then she was gone. L slouched back onto the couch, putting the book on the coffee table and pulling his legs up to his chest to think. What she did was interesting, she said. Killing people?

"No," the sound of his own voice scared him, he hadn't meant to speak aloud. "Sacrificing herself. The eyes for half a life. The killing to get his attention. To get him to stop. Confessing to me about the notebook, about..." And then it hit him. She'd gone to neither Heaven or Hell. She'd sacrificed her life, for justice. And to keep the ones she loved close to her. It hadn't been either of the killers that appeared to him, but the girl who seemed to think of herself as some sort of martyr.

That is, if he wasn't hallucinating all of this in the first place. But then, his actions wouldn't hurt anyone, would they? Nothing could come from writing in a notebook that a person that didn't exist hadn't given you. And that was what was happening. It had to be.

He leaned forward slowly, putting his bare feet on the thick rug. He'd never noticed how soft it was before. He opened the book, to the first bright white page, picked up the pen from the table. When had he put a pen there, he didn't know. He'd been working solely on the computer for as long that week as he could recall.

"No matter," he mumbled, then put pen to paper. When it was done, he hit a few keys on the laptop, opening a file he'd been hardly able to bring himself to listen to. One that now seemed strangely appropriate, if cliche. A lot of things seemed awfully cliche lately, as if he was in a romance, or a bad drama... More useless thoughts, when the city outside had its own life he could watch. He listened to a few seconds of the introduction, hesitating long enough to hear the first note of her voice before sitting back and flicking his phone open.

"Watari-san, I'll need you to come upstairs."

"Do you need help packing your things, L-san? Or carrying them down, with your crutch?"

"No, thank you. But it seems I've done something... Quite interesting."

"L- what-?"

"No need to worry. Chances are it's nothing. Just come up and see for yourself. Goodbye." He hung up and set the phone down next to him, sitting back and focusing only on the tightness that was already beginning in his chest. He could only hope that when he opened his eyes again, a familiar face would be there to greet him.

* * *

A/N: so the next chapter will be the last one. unless something else comes up with it. I doubt that though, I'm about out of ideas without totally breaking the deathnote universe more than i already have for my own purposes. Also, hopefully things will become a bit more clear with the final chapter, I know I have gotten some criticism on the last few bits in particular. I do appreciate the advice, but most of what I did was intentional. anyways, let's get this over with.


	33. Chapter 32

Watari sat silently by the bed, watching its occupant closely even as thoughts raced through his mind. Perhaps he was getting too old for this kind of thing, following the children around...

The door creaked slowly open behind him, stopping halfway.

"There's been no change," he mumbled. "And you shouldn't be up."

"I'm sorry, Watari-san. I had a bad dream, and I figured while I was up I might as well check on the two of you." He turned, offering a small, tired smile.

"It's no problem, Ooka-san. In fact, if you're feeling well enough, I'll make you some tea, and we can both sit in the other room for a while. To finalize your plans..." Her eyes dropped, no doubt already filling with tears.

"Of course. If it's not too much to ask, could I sit here for a bit, alone? Just until the tea is ready?" He nodded and got up, moving to meet her in the doorway. Pausing for a second, he put a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry to have upset you so much. You can have as much time as you want, and we can talk afterwards." She leaned on her crutch and swiped at an eye quickly, shaking her head.

"It's fine. Just the hormones playing games with me. We have to talk about it anyways, it can't be put off forever." He nodded again and left, disappearing down the short hallway. Alone, she moved slowly to the side of the bed, propping the crutch against the nightstand before lowering herself into the chair. For a few minutes she didn't move or make a sound, sitting as quietly as Watari had before her. But then she looked down, and the floodgates broke.

"No one will say it, but this is my fault, you know. That you're like this..." she trailed off as a small sob shook her shoulders. "That I'm like this." She reached out and touched the cold hand that laid on top of the covers.

"L-san, I'm sorry. I should be the strong one now, ne? And here I am, crying like a baby." A short laugh mingled with her crying. "-a baby. You know, they told me what it was today. I thought for a long time that I would wait to find out, but I changed my mind... Do you want to know?" She waited as if he might answer, her other hand unconsciously going to her swollen belly.

"Ooka-san, the tea is ready," Watari's voice drifted down the hall to her. She stood, taking her crutch and wiping her face. She stood an extra moment at the edge of the bed, looking at the man laying there. Underneath the faint scars and the medical equipment, he could've been sleeping, but to see past that was hard.

"Just wake up already, alright?" she whispered, brushing some of the hair from his forehead.

* * *

Hitomi was barely sleeping, and having nightmares when she did. Watari could hear her crying in her room, or moving around in the lack of rest. It showed too, in shadows under her eyes and a sullen silence that crept over her day to day. When it came close to the time that she would leave, he decided to speak to her again. She sat on the couch, looking at the television but not really watching it, somewhere in a half doze with her eyes still open.

"Ooka-san." She jumped at the sound of his voice, coming around slowly and rubbing an eye as she looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She sat up straighter, blinking the last of the sleepy look from her eyes.

"No, it's ok. I was just watching TV, and I must've fallen asleep. I've been so tired lately... What was it you wanted, Watari-san?" He sat in the chair opposite her.

"You're scheduled to leave tomorrow."

"Yes, I know." Her eyes flicked briefly in the direction of the bedroom where his ward lay. "Is there something wrong?"

"As you know, Ooka-san, L has not woken up yet, even this long after the accident. The Kira case was solved and in the events corresponding, the Yagami boy and his girlfriend are both dead. You even confessed to the task force, some of whom spoke out for your incarceration, and some whom did not. As of yet, nothing has been said to the authorities on the matter- since the killings stopped and the world had two culprits. But you have taken it upon yourself to confess to the world and accept your punishment, after the birth of your son."

"Yes."

"I trusted in your judgement before this, but now I must ask if you think that this is what's best."

"It's justice. I was Kira, and I must face justice. It's... what _he_ would have done."

"Be that as it may, _he_ is not here to mete justice onto you. Is it not enough that you proved the other two guilty and had them stopped?"

"No."

"And what of your son, then? When you are put to death, or imprisoned for the remainder of your life- what will he have?"

"He'll have his father."

"And if he never wakes up? You know as well as I that after this long, the probability of it now isn't high."

"Then he'll have you." He smiled graciously, accepting the woman's trust in him.

"I am old, Ooka-san. I will not live forever."

"Take him to Wammy's house, then. There are other children there, other adults to take care of him when you can't. L was raised there himself, wasn't he?" Watari sighed, letting his shoulders slump a little.

"What I'm trying to say to you, Ooka-san, is that you needn't go through with this plan. You may feel guilt over what you did, but losing your mother and father and catching Kira in the end more than pay for what you did in order to get close to him. You served L as well as anyone ever has." She dropped her gaze, trying not to cry.

"You forget that it's my fault he's in there like that. I may have solved the case for him, but only because I was guilty, and only at the cost of the world's greatest detective himself." There was a lingering silence, neither of them knowing what else to say, until a sudden idea came to the old man.

In the minutes that followed, he voiced his plan to the young woman. At first she protested, insisting her idea of justice be upheld, but in the end she was resigned to her own sense of guilt and agreed to his plan. His only concession to her was that she still leave as she'd planned, still distance herself from what she viewed as too plush of a life after what she'd done. When Watari left her to make the proper arrangements, she got up and moved into the other occupied bedroom, pausing only a second before climbing up onto the expanse of empty space on the large bed that L lay in.

"I'm leaving in the morning. Watari-san hasn't told me where he's going to send me yet. He's promised there'll be a good hospital, of course, but other than that, it's going to be a surprise." She lay her head on the empty pillow, curling up as if they were spending the night together. "I never got to tell you about him, did I? About your son, I mean. You're going to have a son. I know you said you didn't want any kids, that I should've... But after everything, I couldn't bring myself to. Sometimes I wish I could take it back, I feel so bad... but I didn't do this on purpose. Just like everything else with this whole mess between us and the case, it was an accident." She reached out slowly but couldn't bring herself to quite touch his hand, tears flooding her eyes at her own fear .

"I'm not sorry though, not anymore. I think that now, at least if Watari holds to his plan, that I'll be able to have a little bit of you with me for a while. And then, I guess the world will still have the legacy of the great detective L. If you don't wake up." She groaned, wiping her eyes and blinking the tears back into submission. "I don't want to be so cliche, but I guess you bring that out in me. You make me act like the dumbest, most star-struck girl in the world." She paused again, laughing harshly at herself.

"Listen to me, telling you all of this as if it makes a difference. You can't even hear me. You're practically dead as far as most people are concerned, and I'm here telling you about our baby as if you'll hear it. The last thing you heard was me telling you I was Kira..." At that she trailed off, lost in her own world for a few minutes. When she finally returned to the world around her, she was feeling more tired than before, but the prospect of getting up and trudging back to her own room seemed more unappetizing than struggling to stay awake in her present spot. She curled up, pulling her skirt she wore as far down over her legs as it would go, then laid back against the pillow.

"So I told you I was leaving, right? I guess that makes this our last goodbye, ne, Lawlieto-san?" He didn't reply, of course, but being able to say his name aloud made her feel a bit better.

* * *

It was raining outside, the wind whipping it into cold little darts that stung the skin. Well, they would, if anyone at the school dared to venture outside in weather like this. The thought crossed his mind briefly that he should be looking at the slew of new case requests instead of staring out the window, but it seemed awfully tedious at the moment. He was still sitting motionless when a black car came over the hill, stopping in the main loop by the front doors. None of the children or teachers were out today, and not knowing who had come to this secluded place piqued his interest. By the time he had crept downstairs, the car was pulling away, and Watari was talking with a few of the other teachers in the small office he kept for appearances. Standing just inside the doorway, staring at his feet, was a little boy, however. A new student perhaps? He straightened up a little and came fully down the stairs, making sure the boy saw him before stopping to speak in a quiet voice.

"Why're you here?" The boy only gazed at him for a few seconds before looking back down.

"My mom said I was gonna go to school here."

"She left you here then?" Small hands gripped the edges of his coat, the knuckles turning white.

"No."

'A stubborn one,' his inner voice noted. Maybe an interesting kid.

"If she didn't leave you, then why isn't she here? Why are you going to school here?"

" 'Cause she- she..." his voice dropped to a whisper, clearly trying not to cry in front of this strange new man. The kid finally looked up, matching his gaze with an angry one of his own. Even past the tears filling his big eyes, the older man was immediately struck by the intensity of his stare.

"She died," he whispered before the boy could finish. At that moment, the door opened and two older women emerged, followed by Watari. The women were clearly surprised by the presence of the younger man at the door, but they were too busy to stop and acknowledge him, disappearing down one of the hallways. Watari lingered, standing next to the boy and putting a hand on top of his head.

"Ah, I'm glad you came down, actually. I was going to come up and talk to you, but it seems you've done my work for me." He motioned into the office, letting L take the lead, careful not to make it look as if he were giving deference to his protege's slight limp. He stood behind the chair closest to the door, waiting for Watari to lead the boy in. Once the door was closed, the old man sat, pulling the boy onto his lap and motioning for L to take a seat. The detective did, reluctantly, assuming his normal posture perched in the chair. This seemed to cheer the kid up a bit, putting a small smile on his face as he fought to keep his manners in front of adults.

"What's this about?" L began, not giving his mentor a chance to explain. "This kid-"

"Katsutoshi. He goes by Toshi, mostly," Watari interrupted. "Isn't that right?" The boy nodded, eager to please, but L ignored the exchange.

"He's too young for schooling here, isn't he?" Watari smiled faintly.

"He's a little young, but I have it on good faith that he's very smart. And he hasn't anywhere else to go."

"Smart? For what, three years old? Can he even go to the bathroom on his own?" L drawled, trying to get a reaction from his mentor.

"Yeah!" the boy mumbled, angry in return to the scorn from the detective. Watari gave his shoulder a slight squeeze, reassuring him, then looked to L.

"Now, now, I don't see why you're so angry. You were just as young when you came here, and you did very well." L swallowed, a sick feeling settling in his stomach and a knot in his throat at the comments. Something wasn't right about this. Time to get a real answer from the man, and get out of this office. Maybe get some coffee on the way back upstairs, to dispel his mood.

"Well," he pouted, feeling rather childish himself, "he's _not_ me, is he? And besides, if the mother is dead, just send him to be with his father. That's what _should've_ been done." Watari sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment before speaking again. His words were slow and careful, as if L were indeed a child, and he felt a flush of anger at that too, until he realized Watari was speaking both to him and the boy.

"That's what _has_ been done." There was a long silence, the two men staring at each other across the space of the desk.

"What, you-" he began incredulously. Then L looked down, catching the gaze of the boy who still watched him. His eyes. How hadn't noticed before? They were so immediately striking, like this child- barely out of diapers, if that- was looking directly into his innermost thoughts. So familiar, down to the tiny flecks of gold that brightened the dark brown. The wide innocence paired with the fatigue that came with knowing too much, seeing too many unpleasant things. He stood, almost knocking the chair over as he did.

"You didn't tell me she- sh-" he trailed off, stumbling on his own words. Watari nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry. I did what I thought was best. When you awoke, you agreed easily enough to let her live out her days in isolation. You didn't even ask where I'd sent her. Things would not have been different had you known-"

"They might have!" He surprised even himself with the outburst. The boy- Toshi, he reminded himself subconsciously, looked like he was about to cry again, and he lowered his voice. "They might have. I would've..." He sank back to the chair, knowing Watari was right. No one said anything for a few minutes, until L looked back up.

"How did it happen?"

"L, I don't know if that's the best-"

"I want to know." Even though his normal objective tone was back, Watari felt the danger of the situation. He looked down to Toshi, setting him on his feet.

"Toshi, can you check for me and see if one of your teachers has come back? Just step out into the hall, and if they have, go with them and they'll show you your new room, okay? And if not, just wait by the door." The boy nodded and left, even closing the door behind himself. L stared after him for a few seconds before looking back up at Watari.

"The two of them were living in New Zealand. There was an earthquake, just outside of Christchurch, and she was killed. I heard they found him in the rubble of their home, right next to her body. If you want to look up full details of the event, I'm sure you can find it easily enough. The thing that surprised me is how much she told the boy. He doesn't know all of it, or think all of it real, I'm sure, but she talked to him about almost everything that happened. And the rest of it, she's recorded it for him. It seems that she knew she was going to die, and did all of this."

"She knew?" L's voice was a whisper now, choked off almost completely. "How?" Watari slid a small flash drive across the desk at him.

"She left this for you after the accident, before she left for New Zealand. She asked me to give it to you when this happened. I can tell you though, it's mostly about the Kira case." L rose, taking the drive and turning to go. But the old man's voice stopped him.

"L... I know this is a lot. But what's important is what you're going to do about the boy. I apologize for both myself and Ooka-san for keeping this from you. Blood tests were done, at her own insistence, so that you would be sure of it when the time came. It may be difficult at first, but don't be too hard on him. For her sake."

"I told her that I couldn't. My work... He'll be in danger." Watari shook his head.

"Staying here, he'll be safe. You can spend time with him if you want, and it doesn't need to leave these grounds what his relation is. As it is, I haven't told the teachers about it, only that he will be a student with the others. For now, just take it slowly. Go and talk to him. He's had a rough couple of days, with everything that's just happened." L didn't say anything as he left, but outside the door, he found the boy still waiting, looking pretty much recovered from his upset and eager to run or play or something. Whatever it is that kids do.

His hair was a mess, as if whoever had been in charge of him hadn't bothered to comb it. But as he thought it, he knew that they had, but it was just that unruly that it hadn't done any good. L stopped in front of him, crouching down so that they were almost eye to eye.

"So your mom told you that she was going to die?" No tears this time, he simply nodded. L bit his thumb, trying not to question the kid too harshly right away. Watari was right, he seemed to be practically in shock still. Maybe an easier question to start with.

"What was she like?"

"Pretty. She sang to me a lot, I liked that. She made really good cake too. But..."

"What?"

"She was sad. But she didn't know I knew." Now L nodded once to note the statement, standing back up.

"What else did she tell you?" The boy thought for a minute.

"She said she used to hurt people. And that's why we lived alone, without my dad-" He seemed to realize what he'd said, and immediately clammed up again. Feeling the urge to do the same, L took a deep breath and spoke up for Toshi.

"Would you like to have some cake now, Katsutoshi-san?" He hesitated, then nodded slowly. L felt the corner of his mouth twitch, almost smiling to himself at how much the boy looked like his mother when he was acting timid. He turned quickly, refusing to let anyone else see the weak moment, and began to walk down one of the halls toward the kitchen. It didn't take long to hear the short footsteps of the kid trying to catch up, but he didn't expect the small hand that grabbed at his sleeve. He stopped, staring at his own arm, unsure for a few seconds what the boy wanted, then relented and offered his hand. Once they'd set off again, Toshi looked up at him, surprising the detective once more with how intuitive he seemed to be.

"I'm not _actually_ three, you know." He didn't reply. "I'm almost five." A few more feet and they made a turn, finding an equally empty hallway stretching ahead of them. At this point, L was hoping half heartedly for one of the other children to happen upon them, to take the boy off his hands, but it seemed that everyone was hidden away from the gloomy weather. The pair had almost made it to the kitchen when Toshi spoke up again, in a much smaller voice.

"Ne..." A chill ran down L's back, the idiom and the tone of it completely like her.

"Hmm?" The lump in his throat wouldn't allow him anything but the choked grumble.

"Are you really my dad?" Before he could muster an answer, they turned into the kitchen, an older woman greeting them enthusiastically. She recognized L, of course, and quickly retrieved two plates, serving a piece of cake each and ushering them through into the adjoining dining room where they could sit alone. L sat across from the boy, intent on studying him to the point that he almost forgot the question he'd been asked. But when the boy picked the strawberry off the top of his slice with the thumb and forefinger, touching it as gingerly as possible, L felt the lump in his throat drop back down to his stomach. Clearing his throat and picking up his own fork, he muttered across the table,

"I could be. As of right now, though, I'll have to look into it. See the reports Watari mentioned to me. Until then, I can only give it about... A little less than a one percent chance." The boy was shocked for a second, but he seemed to have been warned about this too, and he smiled, digging heartily into his own dessert.

* * *

A/N: well, i hope at least some of you readers out there enjoyed my little story. Even though it had some inconsistencies, even though it took me forever to write it. even though i couldn't decide on what ending to use, so i m. night shamylan-ed y'all by using both together. thanks for sticking with it through 30 something chapters, and being so kind, and for the constructive criticism when you offered.


End file.
